Trouver ma vie
by Synver
Summary: Mon nom est Nala Kaworie. Kidnappée à la Push par un vampire à l'âge de 10 ans. Aujourd'hui âgée de 17 ans je suis au service de Victoria. Ah oui cela fait 3 mois que je peux me transformer en louve... Jacob/OC
1. Chapter 1: Retour à la Push

-**Riley**, demanda Victoria,** va me chercher mon toutou.**  
>Il ouvrit ma cellule et m'attrapa par les cheveux. Je me retrouvais à genou devant cette salope de rousse.<br>-**Tu sais ma petite chienne que tu va m'apporter cette Bella** dit-elle.  
>-<strong>Oui<strong> murmurait-je  
>-<strong>Bien! Mais ne penses même pas te retourner contre moi ou ta pathétique famille d'indiens en subira les conséquences.<strong>**  
><strong>**-Laisse les en dehors de ça!****  
><strong>**-Mais ça ne dépend que de toi ! Donc tu iras t'inscrire au lycée de Forks. **

**Tu n'auras qu'à tu as réussi à t'échapper.  
>-Quand dois-je partir? <strong>m'enquis-je  
><strong>-Ce soir,dit elle, tu as une<strong>** voiture. ****Tu pourras toujours dire que c'est celle de ton kidnappeur.**  
>Je retournais dans ma cellule pour enfiler les vêtements que Victoria avaient acheter.<br>Je sentis la présence de Riley dans mon dos.  
><strong>-Ton délicieux petit corps va me manquer fait vite! <strong>dit-il  
>Je réprimais un tremblement en revoyant tout ce qu'il m'avait fait subir... <p>

Mon vol atterrit à 16h30 à Port-Angeles. Ma voiture était garé sur le parking. Je fis rugir le moteur et fonçait vers la ville de mon enfance. J'étais heureuse et triste à la fois de revoir ma famille. Mon père,ma mère et ma petite sœur de quatre ans que je ne connaissait pas encore. La maison ou j'avais passer dix ans de ma vie apparut. Je me garais dans l'allée et sortit. Je montais les escaliers, le cœur battant et sonnais à la porte Une femme aux cheveux noir,à la peau matte et aux yeux verts m'ouvrit.  
><strong>-Bonjour que puis-je faire pour vous? <strong>dit-elle  
><strong>-Tu ne me reconnais pas? <strong>dit-je la gorge nouée.  
>Elle me regarda attentivement et quand elle vit mes yeux les larmes inondèrent les siens .<br>**-Mon bébé** murmura-t-elle  
>Elle me prit dans ses bras qui m'avait tant manquer. Les larmes mes commencèrent à couler.<br>**-Daniel !** cria-t-elle.  
>Mon père se précipita vers l'entré<br>**-Quoi qu'est ce q...**  
>Sa voix trembla quand il me vit.<br>Je quittais les bras de ma mère pour aller dans les siens. Il mit un peu de temps à réagir mais il me serra très fort contre lui.

**-Mais comment…** commença ma mère  
><strong>-Je me suis échappée<strong> sanglotais-je  
><strong>-C'est fini ma puce, tout ira bien maintenant <strong>dit mon père.  
>Mon cœur se sera à ces mots. Ce n'est pas fini ça vient juste de commencer.<br>**-Maman, Papa qu'est ce qu'il y a ? **demanda une petite voix  
>Je me retournais et vit une petite fille qui me ressemblais beaucoup sauf qu'elle avait les yeux bleu et moi vert.<br>**-Kimie je te présente ta grande sœur**, lui expliqua ma mère d'une voix douce  
><strong>-Salut toi ! heureuse de te rencontrer<strong> ,dis-je  
>Je lui tendais les bras. Elle hésita mais elle courut dans mes bras.<br>Ma mère rayonnait littéralement de bonheur.  
><strong>-Il faut aller chez les Blacks<strong>, s'écria mon père  
><strong>-On prend ma voiture ?<strong> proposait-je  
>Un groupe de personne était devant la maison des Blacks. Tous tournèrent la tête vers ma voiture. Mes parents descendirent de la voiture tandis que moi j'attendais cinq minutes avant de prendre Kimie et de les suivre. Je restais un peu en arrière.<br>**-Hé Daniel ça faisait un baye !**,dit un homme en fauteuil roulant.  
><strong>-Tu ne vas pas en revenir<strong>, lui répondit mon père  
><strong>-Approche ma chérie,<strong> me dit ma mère  
>Je me plaçais à ces cotés.<br>**-Bonjour Billy** dit-je en souriant.

Il me regarda en écarquillant les yeux avant de sourire.  
><strong>-Bon retour parmis nous<strong>, répondit-il  
>Je le pris dans mes bras. Puis je vis le visage inondé de larmes de Rachel Black, ma meilleure amie. Je lui sautais pour ainsi dire carrément dessus.<br>Je pris tous le monde dans mes bras sauf Leah que je n'aimais pas trop, et c'était réciproque. Il y avaient Sam, Paul, Quil, Embry, Seth, Sue et Jared. Je fis la connaissance d' Emily la fiancée de Sam. Il manquait Jacob.  
><strong>-Ou est Jacob?<br>-Il est chez les Cullen**, répondit Sam, **on t'y emmène.**

Mon cœur fit un bond au nom des Cullen.  
><strong>-Ok on prend ma voiture.<br>-Belle bagnole**,siffla Paul  
>Je me rendais donc chez les Cullen accompagner de Kimie, les garçons et Leah.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2: Retrouvailles mouvementées

Je suivis les indications de Sam. On traversa Forks pour aller dans la forêt, une magnifique villa se dressait devant nous. Je me garais et sortit de la voiture. Kimie sauta dans mes bras.  
>Elle passa les siens autour de mon cou. Sam frappa à la porte et une jeune femme aux allures de lutin vint ouvrir.<br>**-Alice**, la salua Sam, **on peut entrer ?**  
><strong>-Bien sûr!<strong>  
>Elle me fixait en souriant. On aurait dis qu'elle était sur le point de se mettre à sauter.<br>_Hum, joyeuse pour un vampire._  
>J'entrais dans la demeure des Cullen. C'était lumineux et ouvert. Sam se dirigea vers le salon ou se trouvaient huit personnes. Jacob était en pleine conversation avec une humaine qui devait forcément être Bella. Cette dernière était brune aux yeux couleurs chocolat. Le petit garçn que j'avais connu avait beaucoup changé, et pas en mal.<br>Il releva la tête en voyant Sam.  
><strong>-Eh les gars qu'est-ce que vous faîtes-là?<br>-On a une surprise,** répondit Embry  
>J'avançais devant lui. Il écarquilla les yeux et je sourit<br>**-Salut Jake!  
>-Nala<strong>, souffla-t-il  
><strong>-En personne!<strong>  
>Il me serra dans ces bras et je recommençais à pleurer comme une madelaine.<br>**-Arrive plus à respirer**, s'eclama ma petite sœur qui était entre nous.  
>Tout le monde rigola et Jake me lâcha.<br>**-Bon je vais faire les présentation,** dit Alice, **alors voici Carlisle, Esmée, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, Edward et Bella.  
>-Bonjour<strong>, les saluais-je.  
><strong>-Alors Nala tu veux bien nous dire ce qui c'est passée pendant tes sept ans d'absence?<strong> lança Quil.  
><strong>-Mais qu'est-ce qu'on s'en fiche !<strong> soupira Leah.  
><strong>-Tu nous a manquer<strong>, me dit Seth.  
><strong>-Pas à moi en tout cas,<strong> dit Leah.  
><strong>-Tais toi<strong>, lui lança Paul.  
><strong>-Sa nous faisait des vacances, <strong>rajouta-t-elle.  
>Je commençais à trembler. Je mis Kimie dans les bras de Seth pour ne pas lui faire de mal.<br>Il me regardait avec un air inquiet.  
><strong>-Tu ferais mieux de repartir<strong>, cracha-t-elle.  
>Un feulement lui répondit. Je lui sautait dessus et la lançais à travers la porte pour que l'on puisse continuer dehors.<br>**-Je vais te faire ravaler tes paroles Leah !**  
>J'explosais en une louve au pelage clair. Elle se transforma aussi. Je lui entaillais le ventre et elle me mordit la patte arrière droite. Elle recula un peu et grogna. On allait continuer quand j'entendis des pleures . C'était Kimie. Je tournais la tête pour les voir rssembler devant la porte. Edward était placé devant Bella au cas ou.<br>Leah profita de mon inattention pour enfoncer profondément ses dents dans mon ventre.  
>Je gémis. Elle m'asséna un coup de patte qui m'envoya au sol. Elle allait continuer quand un loup noir s'interposa entre nous la faisant reculer. Jacob et Carlisle vinrent vers moi. Je respirais difficilement.<br>**- Nala ! Nala !**  
>Kimie se débattit dans les bras de Seth. Des mains glacées touchèrent ma blessure et je poussais un cri de douleur.<br>**-Il faut qu'elle se retransforme pour que je puisse la soigner.**

**-Aller Nala essaye de te concentrer** souffla Jacob  
>Je le regardais puis fixais ma sœur.<br>Il dût comprendre car il demanda à Seth de la poser près de moi.  
>Elle posa sa petite main sur mon museau et je repris forme humaine.<br>**-Pleure plus ma puce** lui murmurais-je  
>Puis ce fut le trou noir...<p>

_Point de vue Jacob_

**-Esmée vous voulez bien vous occupez de Kimie ?** demandais-je  
><strong>-Bien sûr. Viens ma puce,<strong> dit-elle  
><strong>-Edward portes la au salon tu veux.<strong> Dit docteur crocs.  
>Ils rentrèrent tout deux dans la maison. Sam revint avec Leah.<br>**-T'aurais pas pût le fermer Leah !** Explosais-je alors.  
><strong>-Calme toi Jacob il y a plus important,<strong> déclara Sam  
><strong>-A ouais quoi ?<strong>

**-J'ai dit calme toi. **

Je soupirais, forcé d'obéir à l'alpha.

**-On réglera ça plus tard je vais voir comment elle va .  
>-Elle n'en vaut pas la peine Jake,<strong> me lança Leah  
><strong>-Tais toi ,t'en as assez dis pour aujourd'hui.<strong> grognais-je  
>J'entrais dans la maison des Cullens, Nala était allongé sur le canapé, une couverture cachant sa nudité.<br>**-Alors ?** demandais-je  
><strong>-Sa va aller, il faut qu'elle se repose. Mais elle mets plus de temps à cicatriser que vous et sa température est humaine par rapport à la votre.<strong>  
><strong>-Bizarre...<strong>dis-je pensif  
><strong>-Edward ne peut pas lire dans ses pensées.<br>-Tant mieux elle ,au moins, n'aura pas la sangsue dans sa tête.  
>-Jake ?<br>-Oui Bella.  
>-Qu'est-il arrivé exactement à Nala?<br>-Il y a 7 ans on étaient tous sur la plage. Elle était vers la route. Une voiture c'est arrêter près d'elle et le conducteur la emmenée. Son père a couru après la voiture mais il n'a rien put faire. La police à fait des recherches et on ne la jamais retrouvée et personne ne sais ce qu'il c'est passée pour elle depuis.  
>-C'est triste,<strong> dit Bella.  
><strong>-Il faudrait peut-être lui donner des habits<strong>, dit Blondie  
><strong>-Je m'en charge !<strong> répliqua le lutin  
>Elle fit l'aller retour en un éclair. Elle s'avança vers la canapé et l'habilla.<br>-Et voilà sa lui va très bien!  
>Alice lui avait mis un slim blanc, un haut rayé vert et blanc et des converses vertes.<p>

Je regardais son visage endormi et ne vis plus qu'elle. La gravité n'eut soudain plus d'efet sur moi. C'est elle qui me rattachait à cette terre.  
>Bella me regarda et vit mon expression car elle sourit.<br>**-Félicitation Jake!  
>-On n'a loupé un truc là<strong> dit Emmett  
><strong>-A en juger par ces émotions ,Jacob viens de s'imprégner,<strong> expliqua Jasper  
><strong>-Et de Nala<strong>, rajouta la sangsue de Bella.  
>La meute entra alors dans le salon<br>**-Notre petit Jake est devenu grand !** ricana Paul  
><strong>-Ta gueule !<strong> répliquais-je  
>Esmée et la petite revinrent au salon et cette dernière se précipita vers sa sœur.<br>**-Grande sœur est réveillée !**  
>Leah jeta un regard haineux à Nala et partit.<br>**-Comment te sens tu ?** Demanda Carlisle.  
><strong>-J'ai un peu mal aux côtes et à la tête sinon sa va .<br>-Je vais te donner des anti-douleurs.**  
><strong>-D'accord et désolé pour votre porte<br>-Ce n'est rien** dit Esmée  
><strong>-Nala depuis combien de temps est tu une louve ?<strong> demanda Sam  
><strong>-Un peu près trois mois<br>-Hey Nala tu nous mangera pas hein?**  
>Tout le monde rigola<br>**-Non petite puce, **dit elle en lui frottant la tête  
><strong>-Tu dois aller te reposer, reviens me voir en cas de problème.<br>-Ok, allez Kimie on rentre mais tu ne dois rien dire à papa et maman.  
>-Promis, je pourrais dormir avec toi ?<br>-Oui**  
>Elle essaya de se lever mais elle vacilla et j'allais l'aider<br>**-Merci,** dit-elle  
><strong>-De rien<br>-Eh Paul c'est toi qui a l'honneur de conduire ma voiture,** dit elle en lui lançant les clés  
><strong>-Yes !<strong>  
>Paul prit Kimie par la main tandis que moi j'aidais Nala a monter dans la voiture.<br>Elle posa sa sœur sur ses genoux et je m'assis à coté d'elle.  
>Cinq minutes après la fillette s'endormit et Nala lui caressa doucement les cheveux.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3: Je ne peux pas

_Point de vue Nala_

On arriva devant la maison et ma mère ouvrit la porte. Quand elle vit Jake m'aider à sortir de la voiture, elle paniqua tout de suite.  
><strong>-Que c'est-il passé ?<br>-Rien je suis juste tombée dans les escaliers. Mais ça va!  
>-Très bien dans ce cas au lit jeune fille!<br>-Oui chef ! Merci Jake. Bonne nuit les gars. Seth est-ce que tu pourrais monter Kimie dans ma chambre ?**  
>Je fis la bise aux garçons et montais avec Seth.<br>Il la posa sur mon lit et lui embrassa le front  
><strong>-Merci,<strong> lui dis-je  
><strong>-C'est normal, allez bonne nuit.<strong>  
>J'entendis ma mère parler avec Jacob<br>**-Merci Jacob d'avoir ramener mes filles.  
>-De rien Maria je repasserais demain.<br>-D'accord bonne nuit.  
>-Bonne nuit.<strong>  
>La porte se referma. Je mis Kimie en pyjama et allais prendre une douche.<br>Je me changeais et me glissais près d'elle sans faire de bruit.. Je la pris dans mes bras et m'endormis.

Le lendemain je me réveillais à rayons du soleil jouaient à cache cache avec les nuages.  
>Kimie dormait toujours. Je descendit les escaliers et me dirigeait vers la cuisine. Ma mère préparait du café et des gaufres.<br>**-Alors bien dormis ?** demanda-t-elle  
><strong>-Comme un bébé !<strong>  
><strong>-Tu veux quelque chose ?<br>-Du café et une gaufre au sucre s'il te plaît  
>-Tiens.<br>-Merci, où est Papa?  
>-Il est parti au travail.<br>-Ok. Au faîtes je me suis inscrite au lycée de Forks.  
>-Tu ne voudrais pas plutôt aller au lycée de la réserve,Jacob et les autres y sont inscrit.<br>-Hum...Je les adores mais j'aimerais faire de nouvelles rencontres.**  
><strong>-Comme tu veux...<br>-Merci.**  
>J'entendis des bruit de pas qui se dirigeait vers la cuisine.<br>**-Bonjour ma puce**, dit ma mère en Kimie prenant dans ces bras  
>Elle tenait un loup e peluche dans ces bras<br>**-Bonjour maman bonjour Nala.  
>-Salut chipie.<br>-Tu as faim ? **lui demanda notre mère  
><strong>-Oui !<strong>  
>Maman lui posa une assiette et un bol de chocolat chaud. Elle se jeta littéralement dessus et mangea rapidement.<p>

**-Doucement, on ne va te voler ton petit déjeuner !**  
>Je mis un slim gris, un pull rose foncée et des converses roses. Je laissais mes cheveux détachés.<br>J'aidais Kimie a mettre une petite robe bleu à froufrou. Je lui attachais les cheveux en deux couettes sur les côtés. On descendit regarder la télévision.  
>Kimie voulait regarder les dessins animés. Un quart d'heure plus tard on sonna à la porte.<br>Ma mère alla ouvrir.  
><strong>-Oh bonjour Jacob. Comment vas tu ?<br>-Bonjour Maria, je vais bien et toi ?**

**-Bien merci entre.**  
>Il entra dans le salon et Kimie lui sauta dessus.<br>**-Bonjour Jacob t'es venu voir Nala ?  
>-Oui, mademoiselle la curieuse.<br>-Salut Jake,** dis-je en lui faisant la bise  
><strong>-Salut ça va mieux ?<strong> demanda-t-il une lueur inquiète dans les yeux  
><strong>-La forme ! <strong>  
><strong>-Ok Sam voudrait te voir on y va ?<strong>  
><strong>-Laisse moi juste le temps de prendre mon sac.<br>-Je peut venir ?** demanda Kimie  
><strong>-Non mademoiselle on doit aller faire les course<strong>s, lui dit ma mère  
>Elle prit une mine boudeuse.<br>**-Aller ne boudes pas. Demain c'est moi qui irais te chercher à l'école d'accord ?** Dis-je.**  
>-Hum d'accord.<strong>  
>Je lui embrassais et partis avec Jake Une fois sortit je le détaillait discrètement.<p>

Il était très beau.  
><strong>-Autant te prévenir Leah sera là<br>-Génial,** maugréai-je  
><strong>-De toute façon elle ne te fera rien<br>-Ah ouais ? Et pourquoi ?  
>-Parce que je suis là .<strong>

Je le regardais surprise. Il s'arrêta et me rendit mon regard. Instinctivement je lui pris la main et entrelaçais mes doigts au sien. Un sourire se dessina sur ces lèvres. Pour rien au monde je n'aurais échanger ma place... 

On arriva chez Sam et Emily. Paul ouvrit la porte.  
><strong>-On vous attendais les amoureux !<br>-Qu'est ce que t'es con**, lui répondit Jacob

_Amoureuse...c'est une chose qui m'est dans ma situation totalement interdite  
>Mais j'aimerais bien... Attends voir ! C'est ce que je suis entrain de faire !<em>  
>Je repensais à la scène de tout à l'heure..<br>_Aïe c'est pas bon!_  
><strong>-Bon entrez vite !<strong>  
>On entra, je fis la bise à Emily et adressais un geste de la main au garçons en ignorant royalement Leah<br>**-Alors comment vas tu ?** me demanda Sam  
><strong>-Je pète la forme!<br>-Ouais elle perd pas le temps en besogne hein Jake !** ricana Embry  
><strong>-Je me chargerais de t'arranger le portrait plus tard.<br>-Bon,on reparlera de ça plus tard...** déclara Sam  
><em>Que voulait-il dire par là.<em>  
><strong>-Nala veux tu faire partit de la meute ?<br>-Oui avec plaisir.  
>-Bien donc il faudr...<br>-Je ne suis pas d'accord ! Jamais elle ne fera partit de la meute !** le coupa Leah

Je me tournais vers elle.  
><strong>-Leah je sais que depuis l'enfance on ne s'aimait pas mais la c'est pire ! Qu'est ce que je t'es fait ?<strong>  
><strong>-Ce que tu ma fait ! Il a suffit que tu revienne me gâcher la vie pour que Jacob s'imprègne de toi ! Alors que j'étais là avant ! <strong>

Je me figeait totalement sur place. L'imprégnation..  
><em>Mon dieu non !Pourquoi lui ! pourquoi moi !<em>  
>Je regardais Jacob d'un air désespérer et m'enfuis en courant les larmes brouillant ma vue.<br>**-Nala !** cria Jacob  
>Mes larmes redoublèrent. Jamais il ne sera heureux avec moi . Je ne suis que la chienne de service de Victoria et le jouet de Riley<br>J'étais arrivé devant la maison. J'entrais en furie dans le hall et claquais la porte  
><strong>-Nala ! Qu'est ce qu'il ce passe !<strong> demanda ma mère  
>Elle vit mon visage plein de larme Je m'enfermais dans ma chambre. Je me roulais en boule sur mon lit et fus prise de tremblement. Je faisais une crise de panique. J'essayais de calmer ma respiration. Ma mère tapait à la porte dans l'espoir d'avoir une réponse qui ne vint pas. Finalement elle redescendit au salon. Après des heures de sanglots je me rendormis.<br>Tout ce que m'avait fait subir Riley me revins en cauchemars cette nuit là...


	4. Chapter 4: Forks High School

Le lendemain j'avais pris une résolution. Je devais éviter Jacob le plus possible et me concentré sur Bella. Après tout je suis là pour ça alors... Je descendis affronter ma mère.  
><strong>-Jeune fille tu me dois des explications !<strong> dit elle d'un ton autoritaire  
><strong>-Crise d'angoisse,<strong> c'était en parti la vérité, **sa m'arrive des fois**  
><strong>-Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir dit plus tôt ma chérie !<br>-T'inquiète pas pour moi Maman.  
>-Si justement c'est ce que je dois faire<br>-Si tu veux...ah oui demain c'est la rentrée donc...  
>-Tout est réglé<br>-OK**  
>Je passais toute la journée dans ma chambre à écouter le CD groupe Paramore. Kimie était venu écouter avec moi. A 21h30 j'avais pris ma douche enfilé ma nuisette et était allé me coucher.<p>

Mon réveil sonna: le début de l'enfer  
>J'allais dans ma salle de bain pour m'habiller. J'enfilais un jean slim noir délavé. Une tunique à manche courte blanche et une longue veste en laine à motif gris, blanc et noir. Je mis mes bottes à talons et me maquillais. Je lissais mes cheveux et descendst à la cuisine.<br>**-Salut Maman,Salut Kimie**, dit-je en les embrassant  
><strong>-Bonjour ma chérie, bien dormi?<br>-Comme un bébé!  
>-Nala tu as vu ma robe ?<br>-Oui tu es magnifique!  
>-Merci !<br>-Nala tu pourrais l'emmener à l'école, je dois aller faire les courses.  
>-Pas de problème<br>-Bonjour les filles,** dit mon père en allant embrassé ma mère  
><strong>-Salut papa<br>-Coucou papa!  
>-Chéri tu veux du café?<br>-Oui merci  
>-Et toi Nala tu ne veux rien?<br>-Euh non je m'achèterais quelque chose en route  
>-On y va !<strong> demanda Kimie impatiente  
><strong>-Ok c'est parti<br>-A ce soir**, dirent nos parent en cœur  
>J'installais ma sœur dans son siège auto et montais derrière le volant. Je démarrais et sortis de l'allée. On arriva à l'école maternelle.<br>Je l'accompagnait jusqu'à sa classe. Elle me fit un bisou sur la joue et partit vers les autres enfants. Je remontais dans ma voiture et partit en direction du lycée de Forks.  
>Je me garais et mis mes Ray Ban bien qu'il n'y en n'aie pas de soleil. Ma voiture attira bien des regards. Les seuls voitures qui pouvaient rivaliser avec la mienne était une volvoargentée et une jeep. Pendant que je me dirigeais vers le secrétariat j'entendis les commentaires des élèves comme <em>" Elle doit être trop bonne" <em>ou encore du genre_ "Elle a pas intérêt à me piquer mon mec!"._  
>Puis je vis Bella me faire un signe de la main pour que j'aille vers elle et les Cullen.<br>**-Salut ça va ?** demanda-t-elle  
><strong>-Très bien et toi ?<br>-Bien merci, je suis contente de te voir mais j'aurais plutôt pensée que tu serais avec Jacob et les autres au lycée de la réserve.**  
>Mon cœur se serra quand elle dit son prénom mais je ne laissais rien paraître.<br>**-Oui mais j'étais déjà inscrite ici.  
>-En tout cas c'est super que tu sois avec nous !<strong> dit Alice en me prenant dans ces bras  
>Je dus faire une drôle de tête car ils éclatèrent tous de rire.<br>**-Bon je dois aller au secrétariat.  
>-On t'accompagne,<strong> proposa Bella.  
><strong>-OK<br>-On se voit à midi les filles !** dit Alice  
>C'est donc avec Edward et Bella que je me rendit au secrétariat.<br>La secrétaire me donna mon emploi du temps et une fiche que je devais lui rendre après les cours. J'avais Maths, Philosophie et Espagnol. Je fis la connaissance d'Angela, d'Éric...

Midi sonna.  
>Je me dirigeais vers le self. Je pris une pomme et une bouteille de coca.<br>**-Tu ne prend que ça !** s'étonna Alice.  
><strong>-Ben oui pourquoi ?<br>-Ben les loups ont plutôt tendance a beaucoup mangé**, dit Rosalie.  
><strong>-A bon ! Mon appétit est normal.<br>-Nala j'adore comment tu es habillée,** me dit Alice  
><strong>-Merci<br>-Sa te dirais une sortie shopping une de ces jours?  
>-Pourquoi pas !<strong>  
><strong>-Rosalie je sais que tu viendras et Bella dois venir et tu va venir.<br>-Pitié Alice tu sais très bien que je déteste le shopping!  
>-Non et puis je t'es vu venir!<br>-C'est pas juste!** bouda-t-elle  
><strong>-Tu devrait être habitué depuis le temps Bella<strong>, ricana Emmett qui me fis tout de suite penser à Paul.  
>Je croquais un bout de ma pomme et bus une gorgée de ma bouteille.<br>**-Nala...  
>-Oui Bella ?<br>-Jake m'a expliqué ce qui c'est passé chez Sam avec Leah.**

**-Il ne voulait pas que tu l'apprenne de cette façon.  
>-Ce n'est pas sa faute mais celle de Leah.<br>-Oui c'est vrai qu'elle a des sentiments pour lui.**

Je ressentis quelque chose de bizarre.  
>Jasper rigola suivi d' Edward.<br>**-Pourquoi vous riez vous deux ?  
>-Oh c'est juste que Nala est très jalouse en ce moment même,<strong> dit Jasper  
><strong>-Mais c'est qu'elle l'aime son petit Jacob!<strong> S'exclama Emmett  
>Je pris un air indifférent mais Jasper avait deviné. Le cœur a ses raisons que la raison ignore.<br>**-Newton se ramène** dit Edward à voix basse.  
>C'était un blond aux yeux bleu.<br>**-Salut moi c'est Mike Newton tu dois être Nala**, dit il avec un air qui se voulait sexy et aguicheur.  
><strong>-Exact.<br>-Sa te dirais un ciné samedi?  
>-Désolé mais non !<br>-A bon, une autre fois alors.  
>-Non plus ! <strong>

Déçut, il partit sans rien dire. Emmett explosa de rire.  
><strong>-Pas du tout mon type<strong>, dit-je  
><strong>-Ouais ton type c'est le grand beau et baraqué Jacob Black.<strong> dit Rosalie  
><strong>-En tout cas j'en connais un qui vient de creuser sa propre tombe<strong> répliqua Alice.

Pour mon plus grand malheur je passais mes 2 dernières heures de cours à côté de Mike qui n'arrêtais pas de me frôler le cuisse.  
>Enfin la fin des cours arriva. J'étais avec les Cullen quand je vis une moto arriver en trombe sur le parking. C'était Jacob.<p> 


	5. Chapter 5: Souvenirs douloureux

Toutes les filles suffoquaient littéralement devant lui. Il vint vers nous.  
><strong>-Je crois que je ferais mieux d'y aller<strong>, dis-je  
><strong>-Pas question tu reste ici !<strong> dit Alice en me tenant fermement le bras  
><strong>-Salut,<strong> dit-il  
><strong>-Salut Jake,<strong> lui répondit Bella en lui faisant la bise, **Tu vas bien ?**  
><strong>-Pas terrible, <strong>dit-il en me fixant  
><strong>-Eh Jacob tu devrais la surveillé elle plaît beaucoup a Newton !<strong>  
>Il se raidit et se retourna vers Mike. Un grognement animal commença à se former dans sa gorge.<br>**-Rosalie désolée mais je vais tuer ton mari ! **dis-je précipitamment  
><strong>-Sa fera un idiot en moins sur cette planète !<strong> dit-elle  
>Jacob commença à trembler et se dirigea vers Mike Je me plaçais devant lui et posais mes mains sur son torse pour le repousser mais il ne me vit pas et continua à avancer.<br>-Jacob arrête toi ! lui dis-je  
>Son regard se porta sur moi mais c'est n'était plus Jacob mais son loup qui me regardais.<br>_Bon passons au plan d'urgence !_  
>Je plaquais durement mes lèvres sur les siennes Il s'immobilisa tout de suite et répondit au baiser.<br>Soudain l'image de Riley et des horreurs qu'il m'avaient fait subir me revinrent en tête.  
>Je me reculais et partis a toute vitesse à ma voiture. Sur la route de la maternelle des images défilait dans ma tête.<p>

_FLASH BACK_

Ce soir la je me retournais encore et encore sur mon matelas aussi dur que de pierre, j'entendis un bruit. Je me recroquevillais en chien de fusil et j'entendis ma cellule s'ouvrir. J'avais peur, je ne savais pas ce qui allais se passer. Il n'y avait plus de bruit. Puis j'entendis ma porte de cellule se refermer, et on m'arracha ma couette. La lumière de l'ampoule nue éclaira a pièce et je vis Riley Il rit et m'empoigna par les cheveux. Il m'attacha des cordes aux poignets puis il me força a m'allonger. Il m'attacha et se déshabiller. Il déchira mes vêtements , je sentis des caresse sur ma peau, ça me dégoûtais. Il entra violemment en moi. Je pleurait, je criais, j'avais mal.  
><strong>-Personne ne t'entend, personne ne peut t'aider tu es seul on va encore s'amuser pendant un très très long moment.<strong>

Je me sentais bizarre, sali, puis trou noir...  
>Je me réveillai le lendemain matin avec un mal de tête épouvantable, et les cordes détachés. Je regardais d'abord autour de moi, ma chambre était vide, il n'y avait plus personnes. Je me regardais, j'étais nue, et mes draps étaient mouiller, de quelque chose de blanche, liquide et collant, j'en avais partout sur moi. Je me mis a pleurer en voyant se de quoi j'étais couverte, il avait satisfais ses besoin sur moi sans que je n'ai pu rien faire pour l' arrêter. J'avais honte ,je me sentais sale. J'avais 14 ans et il m'avait violé. Puis il recommença tout le temps et il n'y avait personne pour l'en empêcher.<p>

_FIN DU FLASH BACK_

J'étais arriver devant l'école de Kimie. J'essuyais mes larmes et respirait a fond.  
>J'allais dans sa classe. Quand elle me vit elle courut dans mes bras.<br>**-Tu t'es bien amusée?  
>-Oui j'ai vu Quil, regarde il est là<strong>  
>Il portait une petite fille du même âge que Kimie.<br>**-Quoi de neuf ?** demandais-je  
><strong>-Au rien à part que Jake à failli tuer Leah et qu'il déprime sinon tout va bien !<strong> dit-il d'humeur...joyeuse?  
><strong>-Ah...Comment elle s'appelle ?<br>-Je m'appelle Claire!****  
><strong>**-C'est mon imprégnée.  
>-Wahou je savais pas que sa pouvait se faire.<br>-Moi non plus au départ****  
><strong>**-Et toi comment tu t'appelles ?** demanda Claire à ma sœur  
><strong>-Je m'appelle Kimie tu veux être mon amie ?<br>-Oui!****  
><strong>**-Elles vont bien s'entendre ces deux-là **dit Quil  
><strong>-Je pense aussi. Bon on doit y aller à la prochaine.<br>-OK .Eh Nala !**  
>Je me retournais<br>**-Parle avec Jake.**  
>Je ne répondis pas et partis. On arriva à la maison<br>**-Coucou les filles sa c'est bien passé ? **demande ma mère  
><strong>-Moi je me suis fais une copine ! <strong>dit gaiement Kimie  
>Je montais dans ma chambre faire mes devoirs.<br>Mon portable sonna  
><strong>-Allô ?<strong>  
>- <strong>Bonjour ma petite chienne !<strong>  
>-<strong>Victoria<strong>  
>- <strong>Et oui c'est moi! Alors, contente d'avoir retrouvé ta petite famille ?<strong>  
><strong>-Laisse les tranquille !<strong>  
>- <strong>Du calme je ne vais rien leur faire du moins sa dépend de toi...<strong>  
><strong>-Pourquoi m'appelles-tu ?<strong>  
>-<strong> Oh juste pour te rappeler que tu es à mon service et que je te surveille. D'ailleurs j'ai appris que tu était la petite louve du second de l'Alpha <strong>  
><strong>-Ne t'approche pas de lui ou sin...<strong>  
>- <strong>Allons, je n'en ais rien à faire de ton cabot mais Riley c'est le contraire. Tu sais il est très en colère, il déteste partager son joujou préféré. Il te dit que tu lui manque beaucoup<strong>  
><strong>-Allez en enfer !<strong>  
>-<strong>Que tu es drôle! Bon tu dois me ramener cette petite humaine ne l'oublie pas !<strong>  
>Et elle avait raccrochée. D'abord James et Victoria puis Riley qui l'a "remplacé en quelque sorte".<br>On frappa a ma porte  
><strong>-Ma chérie ?<br>-Oui Maman ?  
>-Les Balck, les Uley et les Clearwater sont là!<br>-Pourquoi ?  
>-On les a invité à manger tu ne t'en souviens pas ?<strong>


	6. Chapter 6: Il me faut du temps

Oh mon Dieu Jacob est là !  
><strong>-Tu viens m'aider a mettre la table s'il te plaît ?<br>-Bien sur 'Man.**  
>Je descendis et marmonnais une vague bonjour en agitant la main pour tout le monde.<br>Avant de filer dans la cuisine. Je pris les assiettes et les couverts pour les apporter à la salle a mange. Jacob me suivit du regard tout le long de mon petit parcours. J'installais la table quand je sentit une présence dans mon dos. C'était Emily.  
><strong>-On peut parler dehors 5 minutes ?<strong> demanda-t-elle  
><strong>-Oui.<strong>  
>On s'assit sur les marches d'escalier<br>**-Je voudrais te parler à propos de Jake.  
>-Hum...<br>-Cette situation est douloureuse pour vous deux. Il c'est imprégné de toi et ça personne n'y pourra rien. je pense que toi aussi tu l'as ressentis. Si tu continus à l'éviter vous serez encore plus malheureux que maintenant.**  
><strong>-Emily... J'ai besoin d'un peu de temps tu comprend. Tout ça n'est pas encore assez loin derrière moi je ne suis pas encore prête .Trop de choses ce sont passé là-bas...<br>-Tu as besoin de temps c'est sur mais je pense que tu devrais en parler qu'en tu t'en sentiras capable.**  
><strong>-Merci de comprendre...<strong>dis-je en versant une larme

**-Tu fais partis de notre famille, c'est normal.**  
>J'entendis des bruits de pas puis je reconnu l'odeur de Sam, Jacob, Seth, Rachel et Leah.<br>**-Alors ma belle comment sa va **? me demanda Rachel  
><strong>-Pas trop mal et toi ?<br>-Très bien !**  
><strong>-Alors tu es toujours d'accord pour faire partit de la meute ?<strong> demanda Seth  
><strong>-Oui.<br>-Bien donc tu devras venir demain soir à 19h00 sur la plage**, continua Sam.  
><strong>-Sa marche.<strong>  
><strong>-Je crois qu'il faudrait laisser Jake et Nala seuls un moment<strong>, dit Emily  
>Ils commencèrent à rentrer sauf Leah qui me lançait une regard noir<br>**-Toi aussi Leah,** dit Sam d'une voix autoritaire  
>Elle regarda Jacob puis entra chez moi. Je soupirais légèrement.<br>-On marche ?** proposais-je  
>-OK.<strong>  
>Après quelque pas il me prit la main. On arriva au bord de la forêt.<br>**-Je...Je suis désolé pour ce qui c'est passé ces derniers jours**, me lançais-je, **je ne voulais pas te faire souffrir.**  
>Je recommençais à sangloter. <em>Décidément, j'étais une vrai fontaine ce soir.<em>

Il me prit dans ces bras. J'allais continuer quand il me coupa la parole 

**-J'ai entendu ta conversation avec Emily. Je te laisserais le temps qu'il te faudra mais ne me rejettes pas. Je veux simplement être avec toi et si tu veux te confier j'aimerais que ce sois à moi.**

J' hochais la tête contre son torse et resserrais mes bras autour de sa taille. Il embrassa mes cheveux et passa ses bras autour de ma taille. Je me sentais en sécurité et à ma place.  
>Je relevais ma tête et lui fis un sourire timide auquel il répondit par un sourire heureux.<br>On retourna à la maison. Alors que je montais les marches la porte s'ouvrit sur une Leah furieuse.  
>Elle m'agrippa par le cou et me fit descendre les escaliers à reculons pour me plaquer contre la façade de la maison. Elle respirait bruyamment et un grondement animal commençais à se former dans sa gorge. Un grognement s'échappa de mes lèvres. Elle tremblais et semblait être sur le point de se transformer.<br>**-Leah... **commença Jacob  
>-<strong>TAIS-TOI !<strong> Cria-t-elle, **Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle a de plus que moi ?**

**-Leah, je sais à quel point tu souffres, d'abord Sam puis moi mais elle est mon imprégnée et sa ne changera jamais. Toi aussi seras heureuse, il faut que tu sois patiente.**  
>Elle baissa la tête et se laissa tomber à genoux. Elle pleura. Mon geste m'étonna moi même car je la pris dans mes bras. Elle essaya de me repousser mais je resserrais mon étreinte. Elle se calma et me regarda. On dirait qu'elle me remerciais. Elle me repoussa doucement et partit dans les bois, pour se transformer je suppose.<br>**-Sa va ?** me demanda Jake  
><strong>-Oui sa va .<strong>  
>On entra dans la maison, Jacob avait posé la main dans le bas de mon dos.<br>**-On a un nouveau couple !** cria Paul  
>Ma mère me pris dans ces bras.<br>**-Je suis heureuse pour vous**, dit-elle  
>Mon père se plaça devant Jacob et lui tendit la main.<br>**-Bonne chance mon gars**, lui dit-il  
><strong>-Merci.<br>-Attend qu'est-ce que tu entends par " bonne chance " Papa.  
>-Et bien comme tu as le même caractère que ta mère il va avoir du fil à retordre!<br>-Daniel Kaworie !** s'exclama ma mère.  
>Tout le monde rigola excepter moi et ma mère. La soirée se finit dans la joie et le bonne humeur.<br>Il ne restait plus que le Black.  
><strong>-Merci pour le repas Maria<strong>, dit Billy  
><strong>-C'était un plaisir !<strong>  
><strong>-Daniel tu viens pour le match samedi ?<br>-Bien sûr !  
>-Bonne nuit les filles !<strong> nous salua-t-il.  
>Rachel poussa son fauteuil roulant. Je les accompagnais jusqu'à leur voiture. Jacob et moi étions un peu en retrait.<br>Je restais silencieuse, mais je voulais qu'il reste. Il eut un sourire en coin.  
><strong>-Tu ne peux déjà plus te passer de moi hein ?<br>-Te moques pas de moi !  
>-Tu veux que je passe la nuit avec toi ?<br>-Hum...oui...  
>-Dans ce cas je serais là dans une heure ma belle.<strong>  
>Il embrassa mon front et ma joue monta dans la voiture.<br>Je rentrais. Ma mère rangeait la vaisselle et mon père regardait la télé avec Kimie endormit sur ses genoux.  
><strong>-Je vais la coucher<strong>.  
>Il acquiesça. Je lui mis son pyjama et la bordais. Je l'embrassais sur le front et sortis de sa chambre.<br>J'allais prendre ma douche. Je me changeais et m'allonger sur mon lit. Je fermais les yeux un instant. Quand je les rouvris, Jacob était à côté de moi. Il posa son sac par terre.  
><strong>-Tu es à l'heure.<br>-Je le suis toujours mon ange.**

**-Ah bon ?**  
>Il me fit basculer et se retrouva au dessus de moi.<p>

**-Absolument.**

Je levais les yeux au ciel et il posa sa main sur ma joue. On resta comme ça un moment. Mes yeux dérivèrent sur ses lèvres. Je me mordis les miennes.  
><strong>-Il faudrait peut-être dormir,<strong> murmurais-je.

**-Hum.**  
>Il déposa un chaste baiser sur ma joue avant de descendre dans mon cou. Je passais mes mains dan ses cheveux en soupirant. Il se leva ensuite. Je le regardais légèrement frustrée. Il haussa un sourcil.<p>

**-Tu l'as dit, il faut dormir.**

Il se changea et enfila un bas de jogging avant de s'allonger près de moi Je lui embrassais la joue et posais ma tête contre son torse nu.  
><strong>-Bonne nuit ma belle<strong>, murmura-t-il a mon oreille.  
>Et je sombrais dans le sommeil...<p> 


	7. Chapter 7: Nouveau jour

_Point de vue Jacob_

Je me réveillais en sentant Nala bouger contre moi. Elle dormait toujours la tête sur mon torse.  
>Je regardais son réveil: il était 06h30. Je lui caressais la nuque pour la réveillé.<br>**-Faut te lever ma belle**, lui murmurais-je à l'oreille  
>Elle gémit et ouvrit doucement les yeux.<br>**-Salut toi**, dit-elle  
>J'esquissai un sourire.<p>

**-Bien dormis ?**

**-Merveilleusement bien et toi ?**

**-La meilleure nuit de toute ma vie.**

Elle sourit et se rapprocha encore de moi en soupirant.  
><strong>-Je vais me préparais pour le lycée<br>-Je t'emmène si tu veux**, proposais-je  
><strong>-D'accord.<br>-Je reviens je passe chez moi.**

Je me forçais à l'embrassais au coin des lèvres avant sortir par la fenêtre. Je me transformais en loup et courut jusqu'à la maison._ J'avais tellement eus envie d'embrasser ses lèvres..._  
>Je repris forme humaine et passais par la fenêtre de ma chambre.<br>Ma sœur était assise sur mon lit.  
><strong>-ça c'est bien passé avec Nala ?<strong> demanda-t-elle  
><strong>-Comment tu sais que j'étais avec elle ?<br>-Intuition féminine mon chou !**  
>Elle sortit et ferma ma porte. Décidément je comprendrais jamais ma sœur avec ses " intuitions féminines ". Je me changeais et allais dans le garage. Je montais sur ma moto et partis chez Nala.<br>Quand je me garais devant sa maison Maria et Kimie étaient sur le porche.  
><strong>-Bonjour Jacob !<strong> me lança Maria  
><strong>-Bonjour.<strong>  
>Nala sortit embrassa sa mère et sa sœur puis vint me rejoindre. Elle était magnifique.<br>**-Hum...  
>-Quoi ?<strong>

**-Je comte juste le nombre de mec à qui je vais devoir parler.**

**-Parler hein ?**

**-Je ne ferais rien d'autre promis.**  
>Elle déposa un chaste baiser sur ma joue en riant.<br>**-On y va ?** demanda-t-elle  
><strong>-C'est partit.<strong>

Elle monta derrière moi et passa es bras autour de ma taille.  
><strong>-Accroches toi bien !<strong>  
>Je fonçais sur la route...<p>

_Point de vue Nala_

Il se gara a côté de la voiture d' Edward. Je descendis et Jacob enlaça ma taille. Bella sourit.  
><strong>-On dirait que ça c'est arrangé entre vous deux !<strong> dit-elle  
><strong>-Et oui elle n'a pas pût me résister !<strong>  
>Je levais les yeux au ciel.<br>**-C'est toujours bon pour le shopping ?** me demanda Alice  
><strong>-Bien sûr<br>-Super ! Bella tu es obligée de venir.**  
><strong>-Pitié Alice !<br>-De toute façon tu viens c'est réglé je l'ai vu !  
>-On y va quand ?<br>-Demain sa tombe bien on est Samedi !  
>-Au faîte Bella tu veux venir au feu de camp ce soir ?<strong> Lui demanda Jake.  
><strong>-Oui ! Tu seras là Nala ?<br>-Oui avec Kimie.**

**-D'accord.  
>-Bon j'y vais je reviens te chercher après Ma Belle !<strong> Me dit Jake  
><strong>-OK.<strong>  
>Il me serra contre et lui et embrassa ma nuque. Emmett intervint.<br>**-Il y a des chambres pour faire ça !**  
>Je soupirais. Il sourit puis partit.<p>

Les heures de cours passèrent vite. L' heure du déjeuner. Jessica et sa bande étaient assis à la même table que nous. Je n'aimais pas du tout Laurent une des filles du groupe.  
><strong>-Alors tu est avec Jacob<strong>, me dit-elle avec un sourire hypocrite  
><strong>-En quoi ça te regarde ?<strong>

**-Oh c'est juste qu'il courrait après Bella il n' y pas longtemps.**

Elle se retourna et rit avec Jessica. Je me figeais un instant et me tournais vers Bella**.**

Elle n'osait pas me regarder.

**-Tu n'étais pas au courant,** ricana Laurent.

Je me levais et sortis rapidement. J'allais m'asseoir sous un arbre et posais ma tête sur mes genoux.

Je sentis une présence près de moi. Je ne bougeais pas.

**-Je sais ce que tu ressens**, me dit Edward, **mais c'est du passé, ne doutes pas de Jacob.**  
>Je serrais le poing puis soupirais. Je relevais la tête et passais ma main dans mes cheveux.<p>

**-Dit à Bella que je ne lui en veux pas. Je vais rester la un moment.**

**-D'accord.**  
>Il me laissa. Je me frottais le visage et me rendis compte que je n'avais aucune raison d'agir ainsi, Jacob c'était imprégné de moi, Bella faisait partie du passé. Je me relevais et retournais en cours.<br>Alice me fit un petit sourire quand elle me vit.

La fin des cours arriva rapidement. Quand j'arrivais sur le parking Jack était devant sa voiture et visiblement en colère. Laurent et Jessica étaient entrain de lui parler.  
>Bella et Edward arrivèrent .<p>

**-Écoute moi bien** dit-il, **si tu ne veux pas avoir d'ennuis mêles toi de tes affaires.  
>-Oh je...B...bon ben on va y aller...<strong>dit-elle gênée.  
>Elles repartirent vers leurs amis. Bella vint vers moi.<p>

**-Nala écoute ce qu'il c'est passé avec Jacob c'est...**

**-Du passé je sais, ne t'inquiètes pas je ne t'en veux pas d'accord ?**

Je me tournais vers Jacob.

**-On y va ?** Demandais-je.

Il m'attira à lui.  
><strong>-C'est bon Bella ?<strong>

**-Oui.  
>-A ce soir mon amour<strong>, lui dit Edward en l'embrassant.  
>On monta dans la voiture et Bella appela son père pour le prévenir. Jacob me tenait la main tout en conduisant. On arriva devant chez moi. <p>


	8. Chapter 8: Feu de camp

_Point de vue Nala_

J'ouvris la porte et entrais.**  
><strong>

****-Bonsoir Maman !  
>-Coucou ma Chérie !<br>-Maman je te présent Bella ! Bella je te présente ma mère  
>-Enchantée Madame.<br>-Oh pas de Madame je ne suis pas si vieille ! Appelle moi Maria ma puce !  
>-D'accord.<br>-Maman je peux amener Kimie au feu de camp ?******  
><strong>****-Pas de souci.  
>-Ou est-elle ?<br>-Elle joue dans sa chambre.******  
><strong>

Je montais la chercher et lui mis une veste. On redescendit et on partit à la Push. Le feu était allumé et tous le monde était là.**  
><strong>

****-Eh la fille à Vampire est de retour !**** dit Paul.**  
><strong>****-Tu es toujours aussi peu mature !**** répondit Bella**  
>Seth vint me voir.<br>******-Je peut te parler ?**** demanda-t-il**  
><strong>****-Oui******  
><strong>

Je posais Kimie près de Leah,Qui et Claire. On s'éloignât un peu du groupe.**  
><strong>

****-Voilà je ..******.**commença-t-il**  
><strong>****-Tu ?  
>-Je me suis imprégné de Kimie<strong>** dit-il a toute vitesse**  
><strong>

Je le regardais surprise.**  
><strong>

****-Seth Clearwater...******  
><strong>

Il me regarda.**  
><strong>

****-Je suis heureuse pour toi et elle ! Tu as intérêts à bien t'occupé d'elle !******  
><strong>****-C'est vrai ?  
>-Bien sur elle sera heureuse avec toi !<strong>****  
><strong>

Il eut un immense sourire**  
><strong>

****-Allez va la rejoindre !******  
><strong>

Il partit presque en courant. Quand je revins Jake, Paul, Embry et Quil étaient éloignés du groupe. Puis je vis Kimie (assise sur les genou de Seth) regarder fixement Leah. Puis soudain elle se leva et courut dans les bras de Leah. Celle-ci un peu surprise lui rendit son étreinte.**  
><strong>

****-Faut pas être triste**** dit Kimie**  
><strong>

Une lueur passa dans les yeux de Leah et ses yeux s'embrumèrent un peu mais elle fit un sourire. Kimie lui embrassa la joue puis repartit se blottir dans les bras de Seth qui regardais sa sœur avec tendresse. J'allais m'asseoir près de Bella**  
><strong>

****-Je n'aurais pas à m'inquiéter des petits amis de Kimie !  
>-Pourquoi ?<br>-Seth c'est imprégné d'elle.  
>-C'est bien<strong>****, **dit Bella en souriant.

Emily revint avec un plat.**  
><strong>

****-J'ai fais des sandwich qui en veux ?******  
><strong>

Les garçons revinrent vers nous. Jake s'assit à côté de moi.**  
><strong>

****-Alors Seth ta parlé ?  
>-Oui je suis contente que ce soit lui.<strong>****  
><strong>

Je regardais Seth faire des grimaces qui faisant rire ma petite sœur. Je pris un sandwich. Paul en avait engloutit une dizaine. Soudain Jacob,Paul Embry et Quil me sautèrent dessus. Jake et Paul prirent mes bras, Embry et Quil mes jambes. Je me débattis.**  
><strong>

****-Lâchez moi ou je jurent que je vous tue !**** criais-je.**  
><strong>

Ils se rapprochèrent de l'eau.**  
><strong>

****-A la une ! A la deux ! Et a la trois !**** dirent-ils en cœur

J'atterris dans l'eau glacée. Je remontais ma tête de l'eau, ils étaient hilares. Je sortis de l'eau et passais à côté d'eux.**  
><strong>

****-Fais pas cette tête Nala ****! me dit Paul

Je lui fis un doigt d'honneur. Emily me prêta des habits secs et me passa une couverture. Une fois changer je m'assis près du feu et m'enroulais dans la couverture. Jacob s'assit à côté de moi.**  
><strong>

****-Allez boudes pas !****

**-C'était pour rire !**

**-Je te signal que j'ai pas la même température corporelle que vous idiot ! Même si je suis une louve !**

Il me prit dans ces bras et me fit asseoir entre ses jambes. Il enroula ses bras chaud autour de ma taille.

****-Sa va mieux ?****

****-Hum...  
>-Edward ma dit que tu avais les caractéristiques d'une humaine<strong>** dit Bella.**  
><strong>****-Ah bon...****

Jacob posa sas lèvres sous mon oreille.

****-Désolé.****

Je continuais à bouder. Une heure plus tard Seth se leva, Kimie dormant dans ces bras.**  
><strong>

****-Il faut que je rentre la coucher******, **dis-je en me levant.**  
><strong>****-Moi aussi******,** dit Bella.**  
><strong>****-On y va.******  
><strong>

Je vis Seth faire la moue.**  
><strong>

****-Tu viens Seth ?**** lui demandais-je.**  
><strong>****-Avec plaisir !******  
><strong>

On raccompagna d'abord Bella chez elle. Elle nous proposa de venir 5 minutes chez elle. Elle ouvrit la porte de la maison. Un homme qui devait forcément être Charlie Swan sortit de la cuisine.

****-Alors Bella ça c'est bien passé ?**** demanda-t-il**  
><strong>****-Oui Pa' je voudrais te présenter Nala Kaworie le petite amie de Jacob.******  
><strong>****-Tu ne me l'avais pas dit ça mon gars !******  
><strong>****- Papa voici Nala, Nala voici Charlie !  
>-Enchantée,<strong>** dis-je**  
><strong>****-De même ! Mais tu es la fille de Daniel non ?  
>-Exact.<br>-Comment va -t-il ?  
>-Il se porte comme un charme.<br>-Dis lui bonjour de ma part.  
>-D'accord bon on doit y aller Kimie dois aller se coucher.<br>-Salut Charlie !  
>-Bye Jake !<strong>**

Puis on partit chez moi. Dans le rétroviseur je vis Seth caressé les cheveux de Kimie. Jacob se gara devant chez moi. Seth déposa Kimie dans mes bras et lui embrassa le front. Il me fit la bise et remonta dans la voiture.**  
><strong>

****-Je reviens après avoir déposé Seth******,** dit Jacob.**  
><strong>

Je rentrais et allais dans la cuisine. Maman buvait une tasse de thé.**  
><strong>

****-Sa c'est bien passé ?  
>-Oui !<br>-Donne la moi je vais la coucher.******  
><strong>

Elles montèrent à l'étage. J'allais réveillé mon père endormit devant la télé.**  
><strong>

****-Eh Papa lève toi.******  
><strong>

Je le secouais un peu. Je réussi à lui faire monter les escaliers. J'allais dans ma chambre pour prendre mon short et mon débardeur quand mon portable sonna.**  
><strong>

****-Allô******  
>- <strong>****Bonsoir petite chienne !******  
><strong>****-Ri...Riley...******  
>- <strong>****Alors comme ça tu sors avec un des bâtards de la meute et enpas n'importe qui puisque c'est le second de l'Alpha******  
><strong>****-Laisse le tranquille il n'a rien a voir avec ça !******  
>- <strong>****Tu te trompe ! Au faite il te reste un peu moins d'un mois pour nous ramener cette petite ********humaine******  
><strong>****-Si vite !******  
>-<strong>**** Eh oui ! Je t'attendrais a la sortie de la ville au moments venu ! Et je te réserve une petite surprise !******  
><strong>

Il raccrocha. J'entrais dans la cabine de douche et ouvris le robinet d'eau chaude. Je frappais le mur avec mes poings. Mes larmes coulais mais je les essuyais.  
>Une fois la douche fini je me roulais en boule sur mon lit et attendis Jacob...<strong><br>**


	9. Chapter 9: Premier baiser et shopping

Il arriva quelque minutes plus tard. Il alla s'asseoir sur mon lit et je me mis debout devant lui.**  
><strong>****

****-Sa va ? Tu as l'air préoccuper.******  
><strong>****-J'ai juste eus une petite discussion avec Leah  
>-Ah<strong>**. répondis-je simplement.

Il eut un sourire.**  
><strong>****

****-Tu ne serais pas jalouse ?******  
><strong>

Je le poussais et m'assis sur son ventre. Puis je rapprochais mon visage du sien.**  
><strong>****

****-Je ne suis pas jalouse !******  
><strong>

Il nous fit rouler et il se retrouva au dessus de moi.**  
><strong>****

****-Vraiment ?  
>-Bon d'accord je le suis<strong>****, **dis-je en boudant.

Il caressa ma joue. La chaleur de son corps réchauffait le mien. J'étais comme hypnotisé par son regard. Ses doigts passèrent sur ma lèvre inférieur. J'entrouvris la bouche. Il passa sa main derrière ma nuque et approcha son visage du mien. Nos souffles se mêlaient. Il posa ses lèvres sur les miennes. Tendrement. Je passais mes bras autour de sa nuque et l'attirais encore plus près de moi.

Nos lèvres se mouvaient lentement l'une contre l'autre. Il passa sa langue sur mes lèvre jusqu'à que j'ouvre la bouche. Sa langue toucha la mienne en un doux frottement. Après plusieurs minutes, il posa un léger baiser sur mes lèvres et releva la tête.

****-Il n'y a que toi.****

Je souris.

****-Je vais devenir accro à tes baisers.**** Murmurais-je.**  
><strong>

Il se leva et se changea. Puis il revint vers le lit et se glissa dans les couvertures. Il posa sa joue sur ma tête et m'entoura des ces bras...

Le lendemain matin quand je me réveillais il dormais toujours. Je me redressais et lui embrassais la joue.

****-Jake réveille to******i, **chuchotais-je

Je déposais un autre baiser dans son cou et sur son épaule. Il bougea et je me retrouvais assise sur son ventre.**  
><strong>****

****-Jake.  
>-Mmm...<strong>****  
><strong>

Je posais un baiser sur ces lèvres et me relavais. Mais sa main m'agrippa la hanche. Il ouvrit les yeux et redressa le buste. Il glissa doucement une des ces mains sous mon débardeur et me caressa le dos. Je penchais la tête pour l'embrasser. J'enserrais sa taille de mes jambes et serrais les cheveux de sa nuque dans ma main. Mon portable sonna. Son autre main glissa aussi sous mon débardeur et il me serra contre lui. Je décollais mes lèvres des siennes. Je posais ma tête sur la sienne et décrochais. Je sentais son souffle dans mon cou.**  
><strong>****

_****"Bonjour ! Bonjour ! C'est Alice ! C'est pour te dire que j'arrive en bas de chez toi dans cinq minutes !" ****_**  
><strong>

Elle raccrocha.**  
><strong>****

****-Il faut que j'aille m'habiller******,** dis-je**  
><strong>****-Je veux te garder pour moi******. **Dit-il en caressant mon dos.**  
><strong>****- J'ai promis à Alice. Ce soir je suis toute à toi.******  
><strong>****-Hum.******  
><strong>

Je l'embrassais un dernière fois et allais me préparer. Il se rhabilla et sauta par la fenêtre. Ensuite je descendis dans la cuisine. Je pris une tasse de café. Ma mère descendit.**  
><strong>****

****-Bonjour Maman  
>-Bonjour ! Tu sors ?<br>-Oui, journée shopping avec Alice !  
>-D'accord à ce soir !<strong>****  
><strong>

Je mis ma veste et sortis. Au même moment Alice se gara le long du trotoire.**  
><strong>****

****-Alors prête pour les magasins ?**** me demanda Alice**  
><strong>****-Absolument ! Salut Rose !  
>-Sa va ?<br>-Oui et toi ?  
>-Bien.<br>-Bon direction chez Bella !******  
><strong>

Quand on arriva devant chez Bella, elle était déjà dehors. Elle monta à l'arrière à côté de moi.**  
><strong>****

****-Prête à faire les boutiques ?**** demandais-je**  
><strong>****-Alice serait venu me chercher de force alors******, **soupira-t-elle**  
><strong>****-Je fais ça pour ton bien !**** répliqua la concernée.**  
><strong>

Elle mit le cap sur le centre commercial de Port-Angeles...

Après 4 heures passées dans les magasins j'avais acheter un ensemble pour Kimie et 2 tenues intégrales pour moi : un sweat pull col V à capuche bleu rayé, un jean slim bleu fonce et bottes blanches. Un long pull rayé noir et gris, un slim taille basse blanc et des bottes à talons noires.

On sortit du centre commercial. Un groupe de mecs se trouvait autour de la voiture d'Alice.**  
><strong>****

****-Bonjour mes demoiselles, elle est à vous cette merveille ?  
>-Exact, si vous voulez bien nos excusez on aimerait rentrer.<strong>****  
><strong>

Un autre demanda son numéro à Bella. La voyant mal à l'aise, j'allais vers elle.**  
><strong>****

****-Désolé mais elle n'est pas intéressée******,** dis-je.

Elle m'adressa un regard reconnaissant. Je la poussais légèrement vers la portière. J'allais la suivre quand le type m'attrapa par la taille.**  
><strong>****

****-Mais peut-être que tu l'es.******  
><strong>

Je lui fis un sourire hypocrite et remontais brutalement mon genoux dans son entrejambe. Il tomba à terre et en se tenant les parties génitales.**  
><strong>****

****-Je crois que tu as compris !****

Je grimpais dans la voiture et Alice démarra. On se regarda avant d'éclater de rire. On arriva à la villa des Cullen. On alla s'asseoir au salon. Edward, Emmett et Jasper arrivèrent. Au bout de 10 secondes Edward se mit a grogner et nous on se reprit un fou rire.

****-Elles sont bonnes pour l'asile******, **dit Emmett à Jasper.

Edward leur raconta l'histoire du parking Après mettre calmer je remarquais le piano. Prise d'un pulsion j'allais m'asseoir sur la chaise. Je plaçais mes doigt et commençais un morceau que m'avais appris ma tante enfant. Une fois la mélodie je me retournais.

****-Tu es douée******,** dit Edward**, ******ou as-tu appris?  
>-J'ai commencé à cinq ans. Mais sa faisais vraiment longtemps que je n'avais pas jouer.<strong>**

****-Edwrad aussi en joue******, **dit Bella.**  
><strong>****-Sa ne m'étonne pas de lui !******  
><strong>

Je regardais l'heure.**  
><strong>****

****-Bon il faut que j'y aille, tu peux me raccompagner Alice ?  
>-Bien sûr !<strong>****  
><strong>

Je fis la bise à tout le monde. On arriva rapidement devant chez moi.**  
><strong>****

****-Merci pour la journée Alice.  
>-C'étais un plaisir Miss. Il faut qu'on remette ça un de ces quatre<strong>****, **répondit-elle.  
>Je descendis et montais l'escalier. Je lui fis un signe de la main et rentrais.<strong><br>******

****-Je suis rentrée !******  
><strong>

Une tornade brune me sauta dessus et me fit tomber mes sacs.**  
><strong>****

****-Salut ma puce j'ai un cadeau pour toi !  
>-C'est vrai ?<br>-Oui, d'ailleurs tu vas l'essayer tout de suite.******  
><strong>

On monta dans ma chambre. Elle enfila l'ensemble et se regarda dans le miroir.**  
><strong>****

****-Tu aimes ?  
>-Oui ! Merci je vais le montrer à Maman !<strong>****  
><strong>

Elle descendit en courant dans la cuisine.**  
><strong>****

****-Maman !Maman ! Regarde ce que Nala m'a acheté !  
>-Tu es magnifique ma chérie<br>-Je vais le montrer à Papa !******  
><strong>

Elle courut au salon.**  
><strong>****

****-Alors sa c'est bien passé ?  
>-Très bien j'ai même eu l'occasion de rejouer du piano chez les Cullen.<br>-Au faîtes le tien est dans le garage mais il faut le ré accordé tu sais comment faire ?  
>-Oui je le ferais plus tard. Tu veux que je t'aides à préparer le dîner ?<br>-Avec plaisir.******  
><strong>

Je l'aidais à faire des tacos. Mon père arriva dans la cuisine. Il enlaça ma mère et l'embrassa. Kimie chantait à tue-tête,_ " Papa et Maman se font des bisous !" _C'est dans cette bonne humeur que nous passâmes à table...**  
><strong>


	10. Chapter 10: Promenade dans la forêt

Deux heures plus tard ,tout le monde était couché. J'allais me changer et m'assis sur le bord de la fenêtre attendant Jacob. J'entendis un sifflement et Jake sortit du sous-bois. Il se plaça sous la fenêtre. Je fermais la porte de ma chambre à clé et sautais. Il me rattrapa.

****-Salut toi.**** Dit-il.

****-Salut.****

Je passais mes bras autour de sa nuque et posais mes lèvres sur les siennes. Il enlaça ma taille et me serra étroitement contre lui. Je reculais de quelques centimètres.

****-On devrait peut-être y aller non ?****

Il m'embrassa un dernière fois et il me prit la main. On se mit lentement en route.**  
><strong>

****-Alors ta journée ?  
>-Bien ! On c'est amusé comme des folles !<br>-Tu n'oublierais pas quelque chose ?******  
><strong>****-Euh...Non ! Pourquoi ?******  
><strong>****-Bella m'a expliqué ton petit " dialogue " avec ce mec.******  
><strong>

**_Merci Bella !_** pensais-je**  
><strong>****

****-Ne fait pas ton jaloux idiot.  
>-Hum...<br>-Oh aller arrête. On y va ?  
>-Les dames d'abord<strong>****  
><strong>

Je lâchais sa main et courus . Je fus très vite rattraper par Jacob. J'enlevais rapidement mes habits et me transformais. Il fit de même.

**_**On fait la course ?**_** lançais-je en partant.**  
><strong>**_**Tu vas voir !**_****  
><strong>

On arriva près des falaises. J'étais en tête et le narguais. Il me rattrapa et me sauta dessus. On roula sur quelques mètres. Il m'attrapa gentiment par la nuque pour m'immobilisé.**  
><strong>

**_**Alors c'est qui le meilleur ?**_****  
><strong>

J'essayais de me dégager mais il raffermit sa prise .**  
><strong>

**_**Alors ? **_****  
><strong>_****C'est toi …****_**  
><strong>

Puis soudain je sentis une légère odeur de sang. J'eus un flash et vis Riley me faisant signe de venir. Je me mis à courir en direction de l'odeur du sang.**  
><strong>

**_**Nala ?**_****  
><strong>

Je ne répondis pas et accélérais. L'odeur du sang se renforça. J'arrivais dans une clairière. Une jeune fille était nue, allongée sur le ventre. Je m'approchais espérant entendre son cœur mais elle était morte.

Sur son dos était tailladé: " _Le temps passe ma petite chienne..._"

Je me retransformais et m'assis près de la fille. Elle devait avoir dans les 14 ans. Je sentis le souffle de Jacob dans mon dos. Des larmes coulèrent sur mon visage. Je me mis à trembler et entrais dans une sorte de transe. Je me retournais et lui parlais par la pensée alors que je n'étais en louve.**  
><strong>

**_**Appel la meute**_****  
><strong>

Il eut un léger mouvement de recule. Puis il hurla pour rassembler la meute.  
>Je fermais les yeux. Je ne contrôlais plus rien. Je vis la forêt défila derrière mes paupières closes avant de me retrouver dans la salon face à Edward.<br>Il sursauta légèrement.**  
><strong>

****- Nala ?******  
><strong>

Je lui montrais les images de la clairière et réintégrais mon corps. Cinq minutes plus tard e sentis la présence de tout le monde. Je gardais les yeux fermé. Jake s'allongeât autour de moi, sa tête posé près de ma cuisse. Les autres parlaient mais je ne les entendais pas. J'ouvris les yeux, ma vision était trouble. J'aperçus un mouvement.  
>Instinctivement je levais le bras et du feu apparut devant moi. Je vis le visage de Riley et sombrais dans l'obscurité...<p> 


	11. Chapter 11: Des dons

Quand je me réveillais je vis le visage de ma mère penché au dessus du mien.**  
><strong>

**-Maman ?**croissais-je la gorge sèche.**  
><strong>**-Ma chérie tu es brûlante! Je vais appeler le médecin.  
>-Appelle le Docteur Cullen.<br>-Très bien.****  
><strong>

Elle me mit un gant d'eau froide sur le front. Puis elle sortit de ma chambre en refermant la porte. Au même moment Jake entra par la fenêtre.**  
><strong>

**-Hey...**dis-je faiblement**  
><strong>**-Hey.****  
><strong>Il s'agenouilla près du lit et m'embrassa doucement.**  
><strong>**-Qu'est ce qu'il c'est passé hier soir ?  
>-Tu ne t'en souviens pas ?<br>-Non.  
>-Je préfère que tu te rétablisses d'abord avant de te raconter.<br>-D'accord.  
>-Carlisle arrive, je reviens après.<strong>**  
><strong>

Il sauta par la fenêtre. Carlisle m'ausculta. Diagnostic officiel j'avais attrapé la grippe, officieusement je n'avais aucun symptôme d'une quelquonc maladie. Il ne comprenait pas le fait que je frôle les 42°C de fièvre Après le départ de Carlisle, Seth accompagné de Kimie vint me rendre une petite visite.**  
><strong>

**-Tu es malade ?**** demanda Kimie,inquiète.  
><strong>**-Un peu mais ça va mieux.  
>-Elle va guérir vite hein Seth ?<br>-Oui mon ange****, répondit-il en lui embrassant tendrement le front.  
><strong>

Elle lui fit un sourire éblouissant puis elle m'embrasse la joue. Ma mère leur dit qu'il fallait que je me repose.**  
><strong>

**-A plus tard Miss-je-pète-le-feu !**** me lança Seth  
><strong>

**_Miss-je-pète-le-feu ?_****  
><strong>Je m'endormis en réfléchissant à ce surnom...  
>Je sentis des bras autour de moi.<strong><br>**

**-Jacob ?  
>-Comment tu te sens ma belle ?<br>-Mieux que tout à l'heure. Alors que c'est-il passé ?****  
><strong>**-Hier on est partit se balader. Puis tu t'es mis à courir vers une clairière. Il y avait le corps d'une jeune fille nue avec un message tailladé dans le dos. Tu es entré dans une sorte de transe,et tu as utilisé...tes dons...****  
><strong>

Des flash me revinrent. Des larmes coulaient sur mes joues.**  
><strong>

**-Qu'est ce qu'il m'arrive Jake ?  
>-Chut. Ne pleures pas ma belle, on va t'aider. Tu n'es pas seule.<strong>**  
><strong>

Il m'embrassa le front et me serra contre lui. On entendit la porte e la maison claquer.  
>Mes parents et Kimie étaient sortis.<strong><br>**

**-On descend regarder un film ? **proposais-je**  
><strong>**-Comme tu veux.****  
><strong>

Il se leva et passa ces bras sous mon dos et mes genoux Je passais les miens autour de son cou. Il me déposa sur la canapé**  
><strong>

**-Qu'est ce que tu veux regarder ?  
>-Man in black.<br>****  
><strong>Il mit le DVD. Puis il vint s' allongé sur le canapé. Je me couchais sur lui et calais ma tête contre son cou. Il prit la couverture et nous couvrit. Je posais mes mains contre ses côtes.  
>Il posa les siennes dans le bas de mon dos et sur ma nuque. Il embrassa le sommet de ma tête et regarda le film. Une heure plus tard il c'était endormi.<br>Bercé par sa respiration je le suivit dans le sommeil.

Je me réveillais en entendant des voix autour de moi. Jake était assis et j'étais dans ces bras.  
>Mon père discutait avec lui.<strong><br>**

**-Alors ma chérie comment tu te sens ?**demanda mon père**  
><strong>**-Un peu chaud mais sinon sa va. Par contre j'ai faim.****  
><strong>**-Sa tombe bien le dîner est servi !** dit ma mère de la cuisine.

Jake m'aida à me mettre debout. Il déposa une baiser sur ma bouche et j'entrelaçais nos doigts. Ma mère avait fait du riz avec du poulet au curi.**  
><strong>

**-Maman ou est Kimie ?  
>-Elle voulait dormir chez Sue, elle rentre demain dans la soirée.<strong>**  
><strong>Après le dîner ma mère m'ordonna d'aller au lit. Jake m'embrassa.**  
><strong>**-Je reviens ce soir, les Cullens veulent te voir. Tu te sens capable d'y aller ?  
>-Oui, allez dépêche toi de revenir.<strong>**  
><strong>

Il salua mes parents et sortit. Je montais dans ma chambre. J'enfilais un pull, un jean et des converses et attendis dans la fauteuil qui se trouvait dans un coin de ma chambre.  
>Vers 22h30 Jacob entra par la fenêtre.<strong><br>**

**-Tu es prête ?  
>-Hum...<strong>**  
><strong>

Il me porta au sauta. Il s'éloigna un peu et se transforma.  
>Puis il se mit devant moi. Je soupirais puis montais sur son dos. Je posais ma tête contre son cou. Il commença à courir. Puis Paul et Leah nous rejoignirent en route.<strong><br>**

**« ****_ Tiens alors comme ça Miss-je-pète-le-feu est de retour _****»**dit Paul**  
><strong>**-Je t'entends idiot** dit-je

Il fût tellement surpris que je puisse l'entendre en étant humaine qu'il faillit se prendre un arbre.  
>J'éclatais de rire suivit de Leah et Jack.<strong><br>**

**_« Seth ne vient pas il est avec Miss sergent chef. »_****  
>-Miss sergent chef ?<br>****_« Elle le fait tourné en bourrique »_****  
><strong>

Elle pensa au moment ou Kimie ordonna à Seth de joué a la poupée avec elle.**  
><strong>

**-Elle a hérité ça du côté de ma mère.****  
><strong>

On arriva chez les Cullen. Ils étaient tous sur le terrain derrière la villa  
>A peine eus-je le temps de descendre du dos de Jacob qu'une tornade brune me sauta dessus. Je me retrouvais sur le dos avec Alice assis sur mes jambes. Jake se mit derrière moi et grogna légèrement.<strong><br>**

**_« _****_ Mais fait attention la sangsue ! »_****  
>-Ne t'inquiète pas.<strong>**  
><strong>

Je vis Edward nous regarder avec un air étonné.**  
><strong>**-Alice tu peux te relever ? Il fait froid par terre.  
>-Juste une chose tu as intérêt à resté en forme !<br>-Oui Maman****, **soupirais-je en levant les yeux au ciel.

Elle m'aida à me relevé.**  
><strong>**-Bien Alice tu as fini ?**** demanda Carlisle  
><strong>**-Oui !  
>-Nala connaissais-tu la fille de la nuit dernière ?<strong>**  
><strong>Je secouais la tête.**  
><strong>**-Hum...Tu as manifesté des dons t'en souviens-tu ?  
>-Euh...oui un peu près.<br>-Je voudrais voir si tu les contrôles. Serais-tu d'accord pour que je t'aides à les contrôler ?  
>-Oui, s'il vous plait.<br>-Dans ce cas nous allons commencé.**

****Après cinq heures d'entraînement exténuant, je maîtrisais le don de la pyrotechnie , de la projection astrale, de la télépathie. Ce dernier me permettait de fermer mon esprit au don comme celui d'Edward. Je finis par m'effondre de fatigue dans les bras de Jacob. Il me ramena à la maison. Dès que ma tête toucha l'oreiller, je partis au royaume des songes.**  
><strong>


	12. Chapter 12: Avouer

Le temps était passé à une vitesse affolante. Mon délais se finissait dans un peu moins de trois jours Je réalisais qu'il me restais une chose à faire avant de retourner vers Victoria...  
>On avait prévu de sortir en boîte avec tout le monde. Jack venait passé la nuit chez moi, mes parents et Kimie étant absents. Je préparais à manger : du riz avec de morceaux de poulets au curie. Je découpais le poulet en carré quand je sentis deux bras chaud et musclés encercler ma taille et des lèvres se déposé sur ma nuque.<strong><br>******-Hum ça sent bon !  
>-Poulet au curie<br>-Je peut goûter quelque chose ?******  
><strong>Je tournais la tête.**  
><strong>****-Quoi ?******  
><strong>Il plaqua ses lèvres contre les miennes. Mes lèvres bougèrent à l'unisson des siennes. Sa langue vint caresser la mienne dans un ballet endiablé.**  
><strong>****-A tes lèvres...******  
><strong>Je levais les yeux ai ciel et déposais un baiser papillon sur ses lèvre avant de reculer.**  
><strong>****-A quelle heure viennent les autres ?  
>-21h<br>-Ou va-t-on ?  
>-Au « Soonnight »<br>-OK, bon c'est prêt tu peux mettre la table ?  
>-Tout de suite ma belle.<strong>**

On décida de manger sur la table basse devant la télé. Il passait le film « Mon effroyable anniversaire » qui soit dit en passant ne ferait pas peur à un enfant de deux ans. J'allais ensuite me changer dans ma chambre. Je mis un short en jean noir, un top vert et des talons noirs. Alors que j'étais en soutient-gorge et short ,Jake entra dans ma chambre.  
>Je me mis dos à lui mais j'aperçut son regard brûlant de désir. Je vis Riley dans ma tête avec ce même regard et réprimais un tremblement.<p>

****-On ta pas appris à frapper au porte ?**** dis-je d'une voix tremblante.

Il fronça les sourcils sentant que quelque chose n'allait pas.**  
><strong>****-Qu'est ce que tu as ?******  
>Il s'était rapproché.<br>******-Rien.******  
><strong>Je m'éloignais le plus possible de lui.**  
><strong>****-Très bien...******  
><strong>Il était en colère.**  
><strong>****-Puisque tu ne veux rien me dire !******  
><strong>Se fut mon tour de me mettre en colère.**  
><strong>****-Tu crois que c'est facile pour moi ! Quand tu ma regardé, ça ma fais peur !  
>-Pourquoi ?<br>-Pourquoi ! POURQUOI ! J'AI ETE VIOLE VOILA POURQUOI ! ******Hurlais-je.  
><strong>

Il se figea, ne s'attendant pas à cette réponse. Je tombais à genoux et éclatais en sanglots. Je me rendis compte que les autres étaient là. Leah et Rachel voulurent montées mais Paul les en empêcha. Les images de Riley défilait en masse dans ma tête. Je me recroquevillais et pleurais encore plus. Il se rapprocha de moi et posa sa main sur mon bras. Je le repoussais violemment.

****-Ne me touches pas...Je suis sale...******dis-je tremblante.**

Il ne m'écouta pas et me serra dans ses bras. Il s'assit contre le mur et m'assit sur ses genoux. Ses larmes coulaient dans mes cheveux.

**_Je n'en peut plus je dois leur dire la vérité._**

****-Il faut que je vous parle...à la Meute, au Cullen et surtout à Bella. ******lui dis-je en me relevant.**

La soirée fut annuler. Rachel voulait venir mais Paul s'y opposais.

****-Je viens un point c'est tout !  
>-Non !<br>-Paul elle doit venir.******  
>Il soupira.<br>******-Très bien...****

On monta dans les voitures et direction la villa Cullen. Edward et Bella étaient sur le pas de la porte. Ils nous laissèrent rentrés. Carlisle vint a notre rencontre.

****-Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?  
>-J'ai des choses à vous dire. Mettez vous tous sur les canapés.<strong>**

Je m'assis au centre de la pièce. J'allais utiliser mes dons pour tout leur raconter. Comme dans la clairière je rentrais dans un sorte de transe. Un sorte de cadre brumeux se dessina lentement au dessus de ma tête. Tous les souvenirs auquel je pensais défilaient dessus. Ils les revoyaient en même temps que moi.

_Je commençais par mon enlèvement. Les visages de mes ravisseurs James et Victoria.  
>James qui me battait, la colère de Victoria après sa mort, l'arrivée de Riley, Riley qui me violais, Riley qui me forçais à le voir boire du sang de personne que je ne pouvais pas aider, ma première transfomation, mon entraînement forcée,Victoria m'expliquant ma "mission", mon départ et mes conversations téléphoniques avec les 2 vampires...<em>

A bout de force je stoppais mon nouveau don. Ma respiration se bloqua, je faisais une crise de panique. Je tombais sur le dos et essayais de me calmer. Carlisle voulu s'approcher mais je le repoussais. Ma crise passa et je m'assis. Edward s'était placé devant Bella, la protégeant de moi. Ils étaient tous choqués. Je n'osais pas regarder Jacob, effrayé de la réaction qu'il pourrait avoir. Je me relevais et Emmett se déplaça légèrement. J'éclatais alors de rire.

****-Tu veut me tuer Emmett ? Et bien vas-y !****

Il me regarda comme si j'étais le diable en personne. Les larmes coulaient à flots sur mes joues. Jasper cria et tomba à genoux en se balançant d'avant en arrière tellement mes émotions étaient fortes.**  
><strong>

****-La vie est ironique n'est ce pas ! Une louve au service d'un vampire !******  
><strong>

Je me remis à rire. Leah s'avança vers moi et me gifla de toute ses forces. Ma tête partit sur le côté, je regardais le sol me sentant vide comme une coquille. Elle respirais fort.**  
><strong>

****-IDIOTE ! Pourquoi as-tu gardé ça pour toi et souffert en silence !******  
><strong>

Bella contourna Edward s'approcha de moi hésitante.

****-Nala...je ne t'en veux pas.******  
><strong>

Je la fixais incrédule.**  
><strong>

****-Tu as vécu beaucoup trop de choses horrible mais tu est quelqu'un de bien n'en doute pas.******  
>« <strong>**_**Je ne fais que du mal !**_**** »**lui dis-je par la pensée.**  
><strong>****-Tu dis n'importe quoi! Ce n'est pas ta faute.******  
>« <strong>****Regarde Jake, il me hait******. »  
><strong>

Elle se tourna vers lui. Edward intervint alors.**  
><strong>

****-Tous les hommes sortent******, **dit-il

C'est ce qu'il firent.  
>Jacob me fixait mais je détournais le regard, puis il suivit les autres.<strong><br>**

****-Ma puce tu peux te lever ? ****me demanda Esmée

Rosalie me fit asseoir sur le canapé et me prit dans ses bras.

****-Je sais ce que ça fait...****commença-t-elle  
>Je ne compris pas.<strong><br>******-J'ai vécu la même chose que toi.******  
><strong>Je ne répondis rien mais mes larmes le firent à ma place.  
>Alice sauta sur ses pieds.<strong><br>******-Bon Nala tu vas vite m'enlever ces larmes de ton jolie visage !**** dit-elle.**  
><strong>****-Et maintenant tu nous fais un grand sourire !**** continua Rachel**  
><strong>****-Comment vous pouvez ne pas m'en vouloir ? Je vous ai trahis...****

****-Arrête de dire des bêtises******, **me coupa Leah.

J'eus le droit à un câlin collectif. Quand les garçons revinrent, Emmett me regarda.

****-Alors Miss-je-pête-le-feu tu est redevenu normal ?  
>-On dirais bien que oui.<br>-Tant mieux !****

Il m'ébouriffa les cheveux et s'assit à côté de Rose. Edward demanda à Bella de le suivre.  
>Quand elle revint,elle me regarda et me souri. Puis Carlisle se tourna vers moi.<p>

**-Nous avons un plan, avec l'accord de Bella tu vas l 'amener à Victoria...**

****-Quoi ? ****

****Je me tournais vers elle.

****-Tu as perdu la raison ?******  
><strong>****-Nala calme toi...******  
><strong>****-Non ! Je préfère mourir plutôt que e t'emmener à elle !  
>-Nala, j'ai eu une vision tous va bien se passer, Victoria veut tuer Bella devant Edward pour le faire encore plus souffrir et ensuite son armée devrais tous nous tuer, du moins c'est ce qu'elle pense.<strong>****  
><strong>Je fixais Bella et soupirais.  
><strong><strong>-D'accord...<br>-Quand dois tu rejoindre le vampire ?**** demanda Edward  
><strong><strong>-Après demain normalement.<br>-Bon, je crois que vous devriez tous vous reposer******, dit Carlisle, ******nous nous organiserons demain.****

La meute sortit de la maison.

****-Bon ben on reporte la soirée !**** lança Paul

Leah lui frappa l'arrière de la tête. Jake, en loup, se mit devant moi. J'hésitais puis montais sur son dos. Il courut en direction de chez moi, les autres autour de nous.

«**_**Nala**_**** » dit Sam**

Je tressaillis.**  
><strong>**_**« Tu n'as aucune raison de te sentir coupable, on ne t'en veut pas »**_**

Jake accéléra. Une fois sous ma fenêtre il se retransforma et me pris dans ses bras. Il escalada la façade de ma maison et me posa sur mon lit. Il me tourna le dos donna un coup de poing dans le mur. Je sursautais et me mordis la lèvre en pleurant. Je m'entourais de mes bras. Il se retourna vers moi et son regard se radoucis. Il s'agenouilla devant moi mais je gardais la tête baissé. Il me prit le menton pour que je le regarde.

****-Jake je...******  
><strong>****-Tais-toi**** dit-il d'une voix douce mais ferme**, ******pourquoi tu n'as rien dit ? Nous sommes tous là... Je suis là, tu ne me fais pas confiance c'est ça ?****

****-Non, Jacob... Je ne voulais pas vous mettre en danger... Tu ne sais pas de quoi il est capable. Je ne veux pas te perdre.******  
><strong>****-Tu ne me perdra jamais.******  
><strong>

Il posa sa main sur ma joue. Je fermais les yeux un court instant puis je me penchais pour l'embrasser. Je lui fis passer tout mon amour et mon désir pour lui. Je l'attirais sur moi dans le lit. Je passais mes mains sous son T-shirt. Il se recula un peu.

**-Nala, je ne crois pas que...  
>-Je t'en pris.<strong>

Il ferma les yeux un moment et m'embrassa avec plus d'intensité. Je lui enlevais son T-shirt et dessinais ses muscles du bout des doigts. Il émit un léger grondement et je souris.  
>Il remonta lentement mon haut tout en embrassant ma joue, ma mâchoire puis mon cou.<br>Je sentis quelque chose de chaud et humide, sa langue. Je rejetais la tête en arrière en soupirant. Je n'avais jamais ressentis autant ses sensations, c'était tellement bon. Il embrassa la naissance de ma poitrine, puis mon ventre. Il m'enleva mon short. Il se rdressa un instant, me dévorant du regard. Il se mordit la lèvre et passa la main dans mon dos pour dégrafer mon soutient-gorge. Par réflexe je recouvris ma poitrine de mes mains.

**-Regarde moi mon ange...**  
>Je levais les yeux.<br>**-Tu es la plus belle personne au monde, tu n'as pas à te cacher de moi**, me dit-il à l'oreille, **je ne te ferais jamais de mal...**

Il m'embrassa et tira doucement sur mes mains. Il passa lentement ses mains sur mes seins, s'attardant sur mes tétons. J'étouffais un gémissement Il souris contre ma peau et remplaça ces mains par sa langue. Je gémis son prénom et passais mes doigts dans ses cheveux.  
>Je lui retirais son short et son boxer. Je posais es mains sur son corps, ce corps qui était mien. Il fis glisser ma culotte le long de mes jambes et la laça à travers la pièce. Nous étions à égalité. Il se plaça entre mes jambes. Je me tendis. Il m'embrassa et fit jouer sa langue avec la mienne.<p>

**-Détend toi** dit-il contre ma bouche.

Il se mit à bouger lentement, créant une délicieuse friction entre nous. Je gémis et ondulais du bassin pour accentuer ce mouvement. Il embrassa ce point sensible sous mon oreille et gémit doucement à son tour quand j'enroulais mes jambes autour de sa taille. Je n'en pouvais plus, javais besoin de plus.

**-Jacob, je t'en pris.**

Il se positionna entre mes jambes. Il me regarda dans les yeux et entra doucement en moi.  
>Je frissonnais violemment et m'aggripais à son cou. Il s'immobilisa et respira bruyament.<p>

**-****Ça va ma belle ?** Demanda-t-il la voix rauque.

J'acquiesçais et il entama de langoureux va et viens. Je l'embrassais et sa langue imitait les mouvement de son bassin.  
>La plaisir montait en moi. Je plantais mes ongles dans son dos et criais son nom. Il enfouis son visage dans mon cou et accéléra le rythme. Son corps était brûlant contre le mien. Il donna un coup de rein plus fort que les autres et on atteignit le nirvana ensemble. Il gémit mon nom et s'affaissa sur moi. Je repris lentement mon souffle. Il releva la tête et écarta mes cheveux trempés du sueur de mon visage.<br>Puis il m'embrassa tendrement et se mit sur le côté. J'allais dans ses bras et posais ma tête sur son torse.

**-Je t'aime** me dit-il pour la première fois.

Je relevais la tête.

**-Je t'aime, **lui dis-je à mon tour en lui caressant la joue.

Je me rallongeais et m'endormis en me sentant aimé et protégé.


	13. Chapter 13: La bataille

Quand je me réveillais, les deux bras de Jake m'enlaçais fermement. Il avait enfoui son visage dans mon cou. J'avais passé la plus belle nuit de toute ma vie. Je me retournais et l'embrassais doucement.

****-Alors bien dormi ?****** demanda-t-il  
><strong>****

****-Ma plus belle nuit.  
><strong>**

****-Hum...je compte bien recommencer.  
><strong>**

****-Aller il faut se lever !****

Il me retint et se mit au dessus de moi . Il me fixa dans les yeux.

****-Je t'aime plus que tout Nala.****

****-Je t'aime Jacob.****

Il m'embrassa, c'était comme si il avait sceller une promesse, un engagement...  
>On prit notre douche. Puis je descendit préparer le petit déjeuner. La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit.<p>

****-Nala on va faire des courses ! ****cria la voie de ma mère.

Je posais une assiette devant Jake.

****-Jacob ! ****s'écria ma petite soeur.

Elle sauta sur ses genoux

****-Salut petite puce !****

********-Regarde le bracelet que Seth m'a donné !****

****-C'est très jolie.  
><strong>**

****-Kimie viens vite Papa nous attend dans la voiture !  
><strong>**

****-J'arrive Maman !****

Elles repartirent. Le portable de Jacob sonna.

****-Allô.  
><strong>**

****" Jake tu dois venir on a plein de chosse à organier ! "******  
><strong>****

****-D'accord j'arrive Sam.******  
><strong>

**Il raccrocha.  
><strong>

****-Je reviens tout de suite après.******  
><strong>

Il m'embrassa et sortit. Je décidais de m'occuper de mon piano. J'appuyais sur une touche et soupirait. Je vais avoir du boulot. Une fois fini je jouais la mélodie que j'avais composée.  
>Deux heures étaient passées. Mon portable sonna.<p>

****-Allô****

****" Na...Nala... "  
><strong>**

****-Papa ? Qu'est ce que tu as ?  
><strong>**

****" Il...les...as...en...emmenés..."******  
><strong>****

****-Ou es-tu ?  
><strong>**

****" Dans...la...forêt...près de... la 310 "  
><strong>**

****-J'arrive tout de suite !  
><strong>**  
>Je sortit en trombe de la maison et me transformais. Je courais comme une dératé. J'aperçus notre voiture retourné sur la chaussé L'odeur de Riley était partout. Je me retransformais.<p>

****-PAPA !****

Il était allongé,une jambe sous la voiture. J'écartais la carcasse de la voiture, et le tirais doucement. Il avais des coupures partout sur le visage.

****-Papa tu m'entends ? Réveille toi !****

Il ouvrit les yeux.**  
><strong>****

****-Il...les...as...emmenés...  
><strong>**

****-On va les retrouvées je te le promet...****

La tête de mon père se tourna légèrement vers la voiture. Il essaya de se relever.

****-Ne bouge pas...****

****-Il...faut...les...retrouvés...******  
><strong>

Je pleurais. Carlise, Edward et la meute arrivèrent. Jake me releva et me serra contre lui. Je regardais mon père. Je me dégageais de ses bras

****-Quand il sera rétablie dîtes lui toute la vérité...****

Je regardais Edward qui acquiesça. Je me tournais vers Jake. Je l'embrassais de toutes mes forces et partit. J'arrivais chez Bella.

****-Nala ?****

Je l'assommais directement.**  
><strong>****

****-Désolé Bella.******  
><strong>

Je l'a mise sur mon dos et couru à la sortie de la ville. Une voiture noir était garé sur la chaussée . Riley en sorti.

****-Tu as fait vite petite chienne !****

****-Ordure ! Pourquoi tu les as emmenées ?  
><strong>**

****-Pour m'amuser ! C'est ma surprise elle ne te plais pas ?  
><strong>**

****-Tu vas me le payer !  
><strong>**

****-J'en doutes fort ! Monte !****

Je montais à l'arrière. Ma mère était là tenait Kimie dans ces bras.

****-Nala !****

****-Sa va ? Vous n'avez rien ?  
><strong>**

****-Qu'est ce qui se passe ! Qui est cette homme ?******  
><strong>

J'installais Bella prés de moi. J'expliquais tout à ma mère par la pensée.**  
><strong>**__**

**_**" Oh mon dieu! Et Daniel! il n'a rien ? "  
><strong>_**

**_**" Non il est en sécurité "**_******  
><strong>**

****Grande sœur tu nous protège hein ? ****demanda Kimie**  
><strong>****

****-Oui mon ange.******  
><strong>****

****-Que c'est émouvant !**** ricana Riley

Je grognais.**  
><strong>****

****-Du calme petite chienne !******  
><strong>

Bella commençais à se réveillé. Je lui fis signe de ne pas parler. Je les prise toutes les trois dans mes bras. Je ne dormis pas du voyage. On arriva devant un vielle entrepôt. Dès qu'on descendis je me transformais. Ma mère étouffa un cri.

**_**" Montez sur mon dos. "**_****  
><strong>

Je suivis Riley. Je sentais l'odeur des vampires et celle du sang. On arriva devant Victoria.

****-Et bien comme on se retrouve Bella******, **dit-elle d'un air mauvais.

Elle ne répondis rien.**  
><strong>****

****-Riley amène la moi !******  
><strong>

Je grondais. Il rencontra mon bouclier et fut expulsé a 50 mètres de nous.

****-Qu'est ce qu...****

****" Je pose une condition ! Bella reste avec moi jusqu'à ce qu'on retourne à Forks ! "****

****-Tu crois que tu as le choix !****** cracha la rousse**

****" Elle reste avec moi ! "  
><strong>**

****-Bien! Je lui laisse le temps de se faire à sa mort prochaine. Riley accompagne les dans la cellule  
><strong>****  
><strong>Je le suivis.

****-C'est qui lui Maman ?****

****-Une vilaine personne ma chérie.******  
><strong>

Il éclata de rire.**  
><strong>****

****- Vous savez que votre fille à de magnifique courbes, je pense qu'elle tient ça de vous.  
><strong>**

****-SAL MONSTRE !  
><strong>**

****" Maman calme toi ! "******  
><strong>

Elle éclata en sanglots. Il nous enferma dans une grande cellule. Il y avais deux matelas sur le sol. Ma mère et ma sœur s'assirent. Bella resta debout.

****-Viens avec nous ma chérie******, **lui dit ma mère.

Je m'allongeais devant elles face à la porte. La tête posée sur mes pattes. Comme mon ventre était contre le matelas Kimie se releva et posa sa tête dessus. Je ramenais ma queue sur elle pour lui donner un peu de chaleur. Elle s'endormit. Ma mère demanda à Bella de lui raconté son histoire avec la famille Cullen.

Les heures passaient et on commençais à avoir faim. Je me relevais et me transformais.

********-Riley !  
><strong>**

****-Oui ma petite chienne ?  
><strong>**

****-Je veux de la nourriture et de l'eau tout de suite !******  
><strong>****

****-A une condition.  
><strong>**

****-Laquelle ?  
><strong>**

****-Je fais ce que je veut de toi ou plutôt de ton corps.**** dit-il avec un sourire malveillant.**  
><strong>****

****-Non Nala ne fais pas ça !******  
><strong>

Je la regardais et me tournais vers le buveur de sang.**  
><strong>****

****-T...Très bien...  
><strong>**

****-Nala non !**** cria à son tour Bella.**  
><strong>

Il ouvrit la porte et m'attrapa violemment le bras. La porte se referma dans un claquement sinistre. Il ramena des sandwichs et des bouteilles d'eau et les lança dans la cellule. Il me poussa devant lui et m'emmena dans mon ancienne cellule. Mon enfer recommençais...

Après des heures de torture il me tira par les cheveux jusqu'à la cellule de ma mère. Il ouvrit la porte et me lança à l'intérieur. Etant vidé de mes forces je restais à terre. Ma mère et Bella se précipitèrent vers moi. J'avais le poignet droit brisé.

****-Maman...Il...il faut...que...tu..le...redresse...mon...poignet...  
><strong>**

****-D'accord...Bella tiens lui bien le bras.****

J'hurlais de douleur. La guérison se mit en marche rapidement et l'effroyable hématome ainsi que la douleur s'envolèrent. Bella me fit boire de l'eau et partit s'asseoir à côté de Kimie qui pleurait. Ma mère craqua et se mit a pleurer. Je me redressais et enfoui mon visage dans son cou.

****-Mon bébé a tant souffert et je n'ai rien put faire...******  
><strong>****

****-Ce n'est pas ta faute, tu n'a rien a voir avec toute cette histoire.****

Elle hocha doucement la tête. Je me redressais et me transformais. Kimie se mit devant moi et tendit la main. Je posais la truffe contre celle-ci. La porte s'ouvrit sur Victoria et Riley. Je grognais et me mis devant les fille.

****-Hum..tu es toujours debout !**** railla Victoria.

Elle se tourna vers Riley. Il tenait dans ses mains un sorte de collier géant pour chien relié a une chaîne métallique. Il me l'attacha autour de cou. Je grondais et il tira dessus. Je dis au fille de monter sur mon dos. On rejoignit l'armée de nouveau-née. Ils reniflaient l'air et se tournèrent vers Bella. L'un d'eux s'approcha de nous je le l'expulsais a 50 mètres. J'activais mon bouclier. On se mit en route pour Forks...

Après des heures de courses on arriva à la clairière. Victoria se place devant et s'arrêta. Riley tira sur ma chaîne et la meute grogna. Il tendit la main et me caressa comme un chien. Seth fixait Kimie. Victoria s'approcha de nous. J'attrapais la chaîne entre mes dents et la brisais. Je courus vers les Cullen. Riley réussi à attraper le reste de la chaîne. Je tombais sur le flanc. Ma mère et Bella se relevèrent et réussir à à atteindre la meute. Riley essayait de m'immobiliser. Jake se jeta sur lui et l'écarta de 20 mètres. Il était au dessus de moi et grondais contre le vampire qui éclata de rire.

****-Le batard qui protège ma petite chienne ! Tu sais pourquoi je l'appelle comme ça ? Parce qu'elle en redemande à chaque fois !****

Jake se jeta sur lui et la bataille commença. Je me relavais et attrapais un vampire par la jambe. Il me frappa dans les côtes. Je lui arrachais la tête. Son corps tomba au sol.  
>Leah était au prise contre 3 vampires j'en fis brûler un, Emmett démembra le second et Leah le dernier. Rapidement il ne restait plus que Riley et Victoria. Celle-ci se battait contre Edward. Il lui coupa la tête. Riley était devant moi.<br>Soudain Alice cria.

****- Ils arrivent ! ******  
><strong>

J'avais tourné la tête et Riley en profita pour m'attraper par la gorge. Il me força à me retransformer. Il passa son bras autour de mon cou et me tint fermement dos à lui.

****-Si je meurs, tu viens avec moi !****

Il enfonça ses dents dans ma gorge. J' hurlais à plein poumons alors que son venin s'insinuait dans mes veines. On le sépara de moi. Je tombais à terre en me contorsionnant.  
>Un voile noir s'insinua devant mes yeux puis le trou noir...<p>

****_P.D.V Bella_

Les Volturi, Jane, Félix, Démétri, Alec et une personne que je ne connaissais pas encerclèrent Nala. Démétri la pris dans ses bras. Edward cria et couru vers eux. Mais trop tard, il se volatilisèrent d'un coup. Jake hurla à la mort suivi de la meute. Mais la complainte de Jake était la plus frappante. Maria demanda se qu'il se passais. Esmée lui répondit et elle tomba et s'évanouit dans les bras de la vampire. Je me précipitais dans les bras d'Edward. Il pris mon visage entre ses mains.

****-Tu n'as rien ? Elle ne t'as pas touché ?******  
><strong>

Je secouais la tête. Alice tomba à genoux.

****-Pourquoi je ne l'es pas vue !****

****-Alice calme toi******, lui dit doucement Jasper.  
><strong>****

****-C'est de ma faute !******  
><strong>

Un grondement retentit.**  
><strong>****

****-Leah non !**** cria Edward.

Un nouveau-née c'était cacher. Il attrapa la mâchoire de Leah. Jacob lui sauta dessus mais le vampire le comprima dans ses bras. Sam et Paul lui firent lâcher prise et l'achevèrent.

****-JAKE ! ****Hurlais-je**.**

Sam l'aida à se retransformer. Ils le transportèrent à la villa...


	14. Chapter 14: Réveil

**_P.D.V Nala_**

J'étais entouré de flammes et du néant. Le brasier s'intensifia au niveau de mon cœur. J'entendis une voix crier. Je me rendis compte que c'était moi. Des étaux glacés enserrèrent mes poignets et mes chevilles pour me maintenir fermement contre quelque chose. Mon cœur s'arrêta brutalement, me coupant le souffle, puis repartit très lentement. Le feu s'éteignit soudainement. J'ouvris les yeux et regardais autour de moi. J'étais allongée dans un lit baldaquin. La chambre était lumineuse et blanche. J'étais vêtu d'une robe vaporeuse blanche. Je remarquais la présence de trois personnes, non trois vampires.

Je me relevais et m'accroupis contre le mur d'en face en émettant un sifflement inhumain.

****-Et bien! Et bien !******dit la vampire blonde.**

Je me redressais lentement.

****-Je suis Jane et voici Félix et Démétri.****

Ce dernier me fixais avec attention.

****-Bien suis moi , Maître Aro veut te voir.****

Jane était devant, moi au milieu et les deux autres derrière. On traversa plusieurs couloirs lugubre. Une immense porte en bois sculpté s'ouvrit sur une grande salle grise. Jane s'approcha du vampire assis sur le trône du centre.

****-Merci ma chère Jane******, dit-il.**

Elle lui fit la révérence. Il se tourna vers moi.

****-Ma chère Nala je suis si heureux de te voir !****

Il me fit un baise-main et me fixa.

****-Intéressant je ne peux pas lire tes pensées !  
><strong>**

****" Qui êtes-vous ? Ou suis-je ? "****

Je ne m'étais même pas rendu compte que j'utilisais mon pouvoir.**  
><strong>

****-Tu as le don de transmission de pensées... Mais quel hôte indigne je fais ! Je suis Aro ********Volturi et Voici mes frères Caïus et Marcus. Nous sommes à Volterra en Italie.******  
><strong>

****-Pourquoi suis-je là ?  
><strong>**

****-Tu as des dons prodigieux Nala. Je te surveille depuis un moment. Et maintenant tu es devenu une magnifique hybride. Tu fais à présent parti de notre clan.  
><strong>**

****-U...une hybride ?  
><strong>**

****-Mi-vampire mi-louve. Nous t'avons sauvés Nala, sans nous tu serais morte tué par les Quileutes et le clan Cullen.****

Je restais sans voix.

****-Avec nous tu seras heureuse. Ton enfant grandira en sécurité.****

****-Mon enfant ?**** Murmurais-je.**  
><strong>

****-Tu ne le savais pas ? Tu es enceinte très chère !****

Je touchais mon ventre. Il était arrondie.

****-C...Combien de temps s'est-il écoulé depuis la bataille ?****

****-Deux mois et pendant que tu souffrais le martyr, ton loup ta vite remplacé par une autre...  
><strong>**

****-Non ! Il n'aurais jamais fais ça !  
><strong>**

****-Félix les photos !****

Sur ces photos, Jacob embrassais une jeune femme blonde. Je lâchais les photos et tombais à genoux. Elles s'enflammèrent.

****-Aro ! Cela suffit !**** dit une voix de femme.

****-Tatiana**** dit-il**.  
><strong>****-C'est ma protégée désormais ! ****continua-t-elle.

Des mains glacées me relevèrent.

****-Sa ne te pose pas de problèmes ?**** Lui demanda-t-elle.

****-Bien sûr que non. Alec accompagne-les.****

La vampire qui avait intervenue me fit assoir à la table. Je la regardais plus attentivement. Ses cheveux étaient rouges et ses yeux viraient à l'orange.

****-Christina, prépare lui à manger !******  
><strong>

L'humaine se mit au fourneau et me prépara des pâtes à la carbonara. Elle déposa l'assiette devant moi en souriant légèrement. Je n'y touchais pas.**  
><strong>

****-Tu ferais mieux de manger******, **me dit Tatiana gentiment**, ******pense à ton enfant.****

Je posais ma main sur mon ventre et pris ma fourchette. Elle se tourna vers l'autre vampire. Il était brun et ses yeux étaient couleur bordeau, mais on pouvait voir qu'il devenait légèrement plus clairs.

****-Appelle Célène, il faut lui faire les examens de grossesse.****

****-Hum...Et c'est quoi le mot magique ?  
><strong>**

****-S'il te plais******, **soupira-t-elle

Il sortit de la cuisine, un sourire en coin des lèvres. Je la regardais.

****-Pourquoi m'aides-tu?****

****-Hum...je crois que je me suis prise d'affection pour toi. C'est la première fois que je veux protégé quelqu'un.****

****-Tu es différente des autres vampires mis à part les Cullen.  
><strong>**

****-Et si tu me racontais ton histoire ?  
><strong>**

****-Je vais te montrer c'est plus simple.****

Elle me regarda intriguée. J'utilisais mon pouvoir de "projections de souvenirs". Quelques minutes plus tard elle hocha vaguement la tête.

****-Je vois pourquoi Aro s'intéresse beaucoup à toi. Tu as un passé douloureux...****

J'esquissais un faible sourire. Elle se leva d'un coup

****-Mais on va changer ça !****

Une certaine tristesse s'empara de moi. Elle me faisait penser à Alice. Elle me reconduit à ma chambre. Quand on entra, tout le matériel nécessaire à une échographie avait été installé. Une femme, humaine, réglais les appareils.

****-Célène******, **salua Tatiana

****-Bonjour !**** S'exclama-t-elle en se tournant vers mo**i, ******Alors vous êtes la future maman ?******  
><strong>

****-Oui.  
><strong>**

****-Bien allongez vous.****

Elle me jusqu'à la taille et remonta ma robe sur le haut de mon ventre. Elle étala le gel dessus. Puis elle plaça la sonde sur mon ventre. On entendais des battement irréguliers.

****-C'est le cœur du bébé******, **expliqua-t-elle.

Mes yeux s'embrumèrent.**  
><strong>

****-La on voit la main qui commence à se former.******  
><strong>

Elle pointa l'écran.**  
><strong>

****-C'est au quatrième mois que l'on pourra déterminer le sexe du bébé.****

Je regardais encore l'écran puis elle l'éteignit. Elle essuya le gel. Je me relevais. L'image de Jacob avec cette blonde me hantais. Je portais son enfant, j'étais seule et lui refaisait déjà sa vie avec une autre. Une affreuse douleur s'insinua dans ma tête. Je tombais à genoux et pris ma tête entre mes mains.


	15. Chapter 15: Faire semblant

Je tombais à genoux en me tenant la tête.

**_**« **_****__**Jacob ne veut plus de toi »**__**

La douleur s'intensifia , j' hurlais.

**__**"Il t'a laissé tomber."**__****  
><strong>

****-NON C'EST FAUX !  
><strong>**

**_**« **_****__** Les Volturi sont ta famille à présent »**__******  
><strong>**

****-IL N'A PAS LE DROIT DE ME FAIRE CA !****

Je me transformais en louve. Aro et sa garde étaient devant moi. Je grondais.

**_**« **_****__**Regarde ta vrai famille Nala ! »**__**

Je tombais sur le flanc et luttais contre la douleur. Démétri s'approcha de moi.

**_**« **_****__**Fais lui confiance »**__**

Petit à petit je cessais de me battre et me laissais envouter par cette voix. Il posa sa main glacée sur ma tête. Je me laissais faire sans rechigner. Soudain Tatiana le souleva par le col et le projeta a travers le mur. J'émis un couinement. Elle s'accroupit devant moi.

****-Retransforme toi .****

Je lui obéis. Elle ôta sa cape et la posa sur moi. Alec me souleva, je ne pouvais plus marcher. On entra dans la chambre. Il me déposa sur le lit. La douleur était toujours présente.

**_**-Ils utilisent le changement de lien pour couper le sien avec son loup.**_**

Une autre vague de douleur me fit plier en deux.

****-Alec utilise ton pouvoir pour l'isoler. Je vais contre le celui de Chelsea.****

Tout d'un coup je ne ressentis plus rien...

Quand je me réveillais , la première chose que je remarquais fut la robe que je portais.

****-Enfin elle est réveillé ! ****Dit Alec**  
><strong>

****-Parle pas si fort abruti ! Elle est pas sourde !****

Je les coupais dans leur dispute

****-Qu'est ce qu'il c'est passé ?****

****-Ils ont essayés de briser ton lien avec le loup et te " rattacher aux Volturi"  
><strong>**

****-Mon lien avec lui n'a plus d'importance******, **dis-je sans émotion**  
><strong>

****-Tu n'a plus mal ?  
><strong>**

****-Non pourquoi ?  
><strong>**

****-Je...Pour le bébé je veut dire .  
><strong>**

****-Non il n'a rien.  
><strong>**

****-Comment tu le sais ?  
><strong>**

****-Je le sens c'est tout.  
><strong>**

****-Hum...en attendant tu vas devoir faire semblant. On va leur faire croire que tu es complétement intégré au clan Volturi.******  
><strong>

****-Pourquoi elle ferais ça ?****** demanda Alec  
><strong>

****-Rooh! Mais réfléchis idiot pour pas qu'ils s'en prennent à son enfant ! Aro en serait capable !******  
><strong>

****-C'est moi que tu viens de traiter d'abruti et di'idiot ?  
><strong>**

****-Oh tu sais écouter alors !****

Il allait répliquer quand on frappa à la porte. Tatiana alla ouvrir.

****-Qu'est ce que tu veux ?****

****-Maître Aro demande à vous voir.  
><strong>**

****-Nous arrivons.****

Elle lui claqua la porte au nez.

****-Tu es prête ?****

****-Non.****

****-On y va.****

On arriva devant les portes qui s'ouvrirent. Aro et Démétri était au centre de la pièce

****-Nala ! ****dit Aro

****-Maître******, **dis-je en faisant la révérence.**  
><strong>

Il eut un sourire de pur satisfaction.**  
><strong>

****-J'ai un cadeau pour toi ma douce.******  
><strong>

Il me tendit un collier. Le pendentif était un V en or sertit de rubis.**  
><strong>

****-Approches.****

Il passa derrière moi et m'attacha le collier autour du cou.

****-J'ai une autre chose pour toi.****

Il se retourna vers Démétri qui s'approcha.****  
><strong>**

****-Démétri a demandé ta main et je lui ai accordé ! ******  
><strong>

Mon futur époux me fit un baise-main . Je me forçais à sourire.

****-Tu me rends le plus heureux de tous les vampires.****

Soudain je fus prise d'un vertige et je tanguais. Il me rattrapa. Mon cœur battait plus fort.  
>Ma gorge était un brasier. Je portais la main a ma gorge.<p>

****-Ses yeux sont devenus rouge!****

****-Elle fait une crise , il lui faut du sang !  
><strong>**

****-Du sang animal******, **articulais-je faiblement.

On me mit une bouteille près de ma bouche. Je bus goulument et la vidais d'une traite. On me ramena à ma chambre.

Quelques jours plus tard, Tatiana et Alec étaient venu me voir. J'étais assise contre mes oreilles , une tasse de sang dans les mains. Tatiana faisait les cent pas devant moi. Alec la regardait attentivement.

****-Mais comment peut-il faire ça ! Te marier à ce...à lui !****

Je ne répondis pas. Tant que cela ne mets pas en danger mon enfant ...  
>Elle continuais son monologue.<p>

********-Tais-toi !**** lança Alec.

Et il l'embrassa. J'étais sous le choque.

****-Vous êtes...en...ensemble ?****

****-Euh oui...enfin NON ! ****cria-t-elle**  
><strong>

Il la prit par la taille

****-Pourquoi tu ne veut pas lui dire ?**** dit-il taquin**  
><strong>

Elle ne répondit rien.**  
><strong>

****-Bon on va te laisser te reposer ******dit -il**

Je m'allongeais et posais ma main sur mon ventre. Les larmes dévalèrent mes joues.  
>Je portais son enfant. Il était avec une autre. Moi je devais me marier avec un vampire.<br>Je m'assoupis un moment. Quand je me réveillais un plateau était posé près du lit. De la purée de pomme de terre et de l'agneau. Je mageais et allais dans la salle de bain, complétement différent de ma chambre. J'ouvris le robinet d'eau chaude. Je pris le gel douche à la grenade. Je me frottais puis me rinçais. Je me séchais et enfilais des sous-vêtement et une autre robe. J'attachais mon collier. Je ne pris pas de chaussures.  
>J'avais une soudaine envie de marcher pied-nu, allez-savoir pourquoi.<br>Je me rendis à la bibliothèque

****-Nala te sens-tu mieux ?****

****-Oui maître.  
><strong>**

****-Bien, très bien. J'ai une question.******  
><strong>

****-Oui ?  
><strong>**

****-Quand veut tu organiser le mariage ?  
><strong>**

****-Le plus tôt possible******, mentis-je.  
><strong>

****-Bien il y aura une réception pour vos fiançailles et le mariage sera deux jours plus tard. Il y aura les Cullen, les Denalis ...****

Il me testait. Je restais impassible au nom des Cullen.

****-Dans combien de temps ?****

****-Le mois prochain pour tout organiser.  
><strong>**

****-Bien.******  
><strong>

****-Maintenant j'aimerais que tu fasse a tous une démonstration de tes magnifiques dons.  
><strong>**

****-Comme il vous plaira.  
><strong>**

****-Félix va chercher mes frères !******  
><strong>


	16. Chapter 16: Démonstration

Je me plaçais au centre de la pièce. Marcus et Caïus entrèrent. Jane me foudroya du regard. Je fis un sourire en coin et décidait de me comporter comme l'enfant qu'elle était.  
>Je fis la révérence en tournais sur moi même. Aro me regarda avec une lueur d'amusement dans les yeux.<p>

****-Puis-je commencer ?****

****-Je t'en pris.****

Je rigolais comme une enfant et narguais Jane du regard. Je levais les bras au dessus de ma tête et tournais sur moi même. Un cercle de feu se créa autour de moi. Je frappais des mains et il disparu. Avec mon doigt je dessinais un cadre devant moi. J'utilisais le pouvoir de transmission de souvenirs. Je leur montrais la demande en mariage. Puis je m'agenouillais ma robe s'étalant autour de moi. Je fis une projection astrale.  
>Mon "image" dansait autour de moi. Ensuite j'arrêtais tout et fixait un point invisible devant moi , soudainement prise de lassitude.<p>

****-Magnifique !****

****-Ta fiancée est époustouflante******, **dit Marcus à Démétri qui inclina la tête.

Je relevais les yeux**  
><strong>

****-Maître ?  
><strong>**

****-Oui ma douce ?  
><strong>**

****-Puis-je sortir acheter des affaires pour mon enfant ainsi que deux robe pour la soirée et le mariage ?  
><strong>**

****-C'est d'accord. Alec et Démétri t'accompagneront.  
><strong>**

****-Ainsi que moi******, **dit Tatiana.**  
><strong>

Je me relevais et tournais les talons.**  
><strong>

****-Nala.**** me dit Alec**  
><strong>

****-Oui ?  
><strong>**

****-Pense à mettre des chaussures.  
><strong>**

****-J'aime bien marcher pieds-nus.  
><strong>**

****-Juste pour sortir.******  
><strong>**  
><strong>Je sortis. Tatiana me rejoignit devant la porte avec une cape et une paire de ballerine.

****-Pourquoi fais-tu l'enfant ? ****me demanda-t-elle

J' haussais les épaules, ne voulant pas lui dire la cause de tout ceci. Pour une fois que je m'amusais un peu.**  
><strong>

****-Ah ! Les femmes enceintes******, **soupira-t-elle

On passa par la galerie centrale. Puis on couru jusqu'à la sortie. C'était le crépuscule sur Volterra. La brise passais sur mon visage. On entra dans un magasin.

****- Buongiorno ! ****nous salua la caissière

****-Il faudra que tu m'apprenne l'italien ****dis-je à Ana.**  
><strong>

****-Si tu veux.****

Je me dirigeais vers vers les rayons et commençais à chercher ma robe pour la soirée des fiançailles.

****-Aro souhaiterais que tu portes une robe de la Renaissance******, me dit Ana.  
><strong>

****-Elle serais comment ?  
><strong>**

****-Comme ça.  
><strong>**

****-Non elle et trop hideuse même mon arrière grand-mère x 20 ne portait pas ça !  
><strong>**

****-C'est vrai...et bien on va en chercher une autre !****

Elle partit de son côté Moi je cherchais .

****-Nala j'ai trouvé !****

Je me retournais. C'était une robe bustier verte pomme. Elle s'évasais à partir de la taille.**  
><strong>

****-Elle ira très bien avec tes yeux tant que tu ne te mets pas en colère et qu'il virent au rouges !  
><strong>**

****-Oui tu as raison.  
><strong>**

****-Et pour ta robe de mariée il faut quelque chose de magnifique, donc celle la conviendra parfaitement et je suis sur qu'elle plaira à Aro.  
><strong>**

****-Elle n'est pas un peu comment dire...****

La robe blanche était brodé minutieusement. Des files d'argents soulignait mes courbes. Et une elle avait une longue traine. Les gants, d'un blanc immaculés montait jusqu'aux coudes.

**-Elle est parfaite elle montrera** que tu es puissante car tu fais partit des Volturi n'est-ce pas Démétri ? ****dit-elle en jouant le jeu.****  
><strong>**

****-Absolument  
><strong>**

****-Très bien******, **soupirais-je

Elle me prit les robes des mains et alla à la caisse. La fille les emballa et tendit les sacs à Ana qui les donna à Alec. Je voulus ensuite acheter quelque habits pour bébé.  
>On entra dans un autre magasin. Je trouvais deux jolies pyjamin avec une biche dessus et une grenouillère avec écrit dessus<em>"Maman est la plus gentil"<em>

Puis se fut l'heure de rentrer. Sur le chemin je m'arrêtais.

****-Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?**** demanda Ana**  
><strong>

****-Je voudrais une pomme !  
><strong>**

****-Tu veux quoi ?  
><strong>**

****-Une pomme.****

Démétri m'en ramena une.

****-Merci******, dis-je en souriant.**

Je croquais dedans à pleine dent. On rentra et je partis dans ma chambre.


	17. Chapter 17: Bienvenue dans ce monde

**_Un moi plus tard, une heure avant la réception._**

Mon ventre avait bien grossis.

****-Je ressemble à une baleine !**** me plaignis-je

****-Oh arrête tu n'en est qu'à presque 3 moi et la grossesse te va à merveille ! ****me dit Ana

Elle m'aida à enfilé ma robe. Je ne tenais plus en place , la fait de revoir les Cullen m'angoissais.

****-Calme toi Nala , tout va bien se passer si tu maîtrises bien tes émotions.****

****-Mais faire comme si je ne les connaissais pas Ana... c'est...  
><strong>**

****-Je sais sa va être très dure pour toi , mais il faut que tu tiennes jusqu'à la naissance de ton bébé après on trouvera un moyen pour s'enfuir d'accord ?****

J' hochais la tête. Elle maquilla mes yeux et me mis un peu de gloss sur les lèvres.

****-Bon tu es parfaite ! Aller souffle un bon coup !****

****-On peut y aller.****

Elle passa devant moi. Elle aussi était très belle. Elle portait un longue robe rouge qui mettait en valeur ses courbes. Ses longues jambes étaient dévoilés à chacun des ses pas. J'en connais un qui allait souffrir... En parlant du loup, Alec nous attendait avec Démétri devant la porte de la salle de réception. Démétri déposa un léger baiser sur mes lèvres et me tendit son bras. Je le pris et lui fit un sourire. Intérieurement j'étais choqué par son geste.  
>Les portes s'ouvrirent.<p>

****-Mes chers amis je vous présente Démétri et Nala Volturi les futurs mariés !****

Ils applaudirent tous. Je remarquais qu'un groupe n'applaudissait pas aussi "fort" que les autres. Mon cœur se serra, mais je restais impassible. On se dirigea vers Aro. Il me tendit la main. Je le prise et fis la révérence. Il me fit un baise main.

****-Tu es ravissante ma douce.****

****-Merci maître.******  
><strong>**  
><strong>J'entendis Rosalie réprimer un grondement. Mon bébé me donna de légers coups. Je posais ma main sur mon ventre en souriant doucement.

****-Tu ferais mieux de t'asseoir******, **dit Aro, ****tu dois être un peu fatiguée.****

Démétri me conduit à l'endroit ou Aro avait fait placé un fauteuil à mon intention. Il m'embrassa encore une fois, puis il recula et me sourit. Une fois assise je regardais les invités. Mis à part les Cullen et un autre clan il buvaient tous du sang humain.

****-Mes amis le repas est servi ! ****annonça Aro

Un groupe important d'humain entra dans la salle. Les cris retentirent. Je tournais la tête en m mordant les lèvres.

****-Vous ne buvez pas de sang ?****

Je le vais les yeux sur une femme aux yeux dorés. Elle avait un visage d'une incroyable douceur qui n'est pas sans rappeler celui d'une mère. Ses cheveux noirs comme l'ébène, tombant à mi-chemin entre le haut de son dos et le creux de ses reins. Elle portait un robe de la couleur des ses yeux.

**-Non je ne supporte pas le sang humain..  
><strong>

**-Vous ne le supportez pas ?**

**-Non je ne bois que du sang animal, enfaîte je suis une hybride mi-louve mi-vampire.  
><strong>

**-Hum... Mais je ne suis pas présenté Carmen Denali enchantée !  
><strong>

**-De même.**

Un grognement retentit. Je tournais la tête et vis Jasper retenu par Carlisle les yeux noir essayant de s'avancer vers les humains. Je me levais. J'avais demander à ce que soit mis à disposition des verres de sang animal. J'appelais Christina qui arriva avec le plateau . Je m'avançais vers les Cullen. Je pris un verre et le tendis à Jasper. Il se calma un peu et le prit. Je m'inclinais.

**-Pardonnez mon Maître de ne pas vous les avoir fait apporter plus tôt.  
><strong>

**-Ce n'est rien**, dit Carlisle

Christina en donna à tout le monde.

**-Vous ne buvez pas ?** demanda Carmen

**-Non je n'en ai besoin que tout les deux mois.**

Il étaient étonnés. Puis Carmen se reprit.

**-Permettez moi de faire les présentations , Voici Tanya, Kate, Irina et Eleazar ******du clan Denali et voici Carlisle, Esmée, Jasper, Alice, Emmett, Rosalie et Edward du clan Cullen.****

J'inclinais la tête en guise de salut.

****-Alors vous allez épouse Démétri******, **dit Eleazar

Je me forçais à faire un sourire radieux.**  
><strong>

****-C'est exact !  
><strong>**

****-Vous êtes très puissante...  
><strong>**

****-Pardon ?  
><strong>**

****-Je peut déterminer les dons d'autrui , et vous en avez plusieurs.****

Rosalie et Alice me regardait comme si j'étais une revenante. Je sentit mon bébé bouger plus fort. Je portais la main à mon ventre. Ce n'était pas normal... Il redonna un coup encore plus fort. Je me crispais. Rosalie se précipita vers moi.

****-Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?****

****-Je..Mon bébé bouge de plus en plus fort ce n'est pas normal je n'en suis qu'à trois mois...****

Je vit avec stupéfaction que mon ventre avait pris la taille qu'il devait avoir a 8 mois.

****-Mais ... ****murmurais-je avant de me plier en deux sous l'effet de...Contraction ?

Aro et Démétri accoururent à moi.

****-Carlisle mon ami aide la******, **lui demanda Aro

****-Très bien il faut l'emmener à sa chambre.******  
><strong>**  
><strong>Démétri me porta suivit de Carlisle et Ana qui arriva en courant.

****-Mes amis veuillez nous excusez pour ceci mais il semblerait que l'enfant veuille se joindre à nous plus tôt que prévu, nous allons vous raccompagnez à vos appartement.****

Il m'allongea sur mon lit et posa sa main sur mon front.

****-Démétri sort !**** S'eclama Ana

Il ne bougea pas**  
><strong>

****-Sil te plait******, **lui dis-je à mon tour.

Il soupira et sortit. Rosalie entra à son tour. Carlisle la regarda.

****-Tu es sur de pouvoir résister ?****

****-Oui******, **dit -elle avec détermination.**  
><strong>

****-Bien.****

Il souleva ma robe. On allait en avoir pendant des heures... Les contractions étaient de plus en plus fortes. Rosalie me prit la main .Je serrais la sienne de toutes mes forces.

****-Respirez******, **me dit-elle

C'est ce que je fis mais j'avais de plus en plus mal. Des heures plus tard Carlisle me dit de pousser de toutes mes forces. Les pleures de mon bébé emplirent la pièce.

****-C'est une fille.****

Je pleurais des larmes de joie. Rosalie s'occupa je la nettoyer et de l'habiller.

****-Jolie travaille miss******, **me félicita Ana

Rosalie me donna ma fille. Elle avait l'air si fragile. Je levais les yeux vers Carlisle

****-Merci infiniment.****

****-Ce n'est rien.****

****-Comment vas-tu l'appeler ? ****demanda Ana

Je contemplais ma fille.**  
><strong>

****-Lyra...K...Lyra.****

Je me retins de justesse de prononcer mon nom de famille. Je vis une drôle d'expression passé vivement sur le visage de Carlisle.

****-Bien nous allons vous laissez vous reposez.****

Rosalie me fit un sourire triste et sortit.

****-Tu crois qu'ils ont compris ?**** demandais-je

****-Je ne saurais dire.****

Aro rentra dans la chambre

****-Ma douce comment vas-tu ?****

****-Fatigué mais heureuse.****

Il regarda ma fille comme si il évaluais ses pouvoirs. Il eut un sourire qui me fit froid dans le dos. Je resserrais instinctivement mon étreinte sur elle.

-Bien alors repose toi. Demain est un grand jour.

Il sortit et Démétri entra.

****-Elle est magnifique comme toi******, **dit-il

Je souris et regardais encore une fois ma fille. Après un moment il se redressa

****-A demain mon amour.****

Il m'embrassa et sortit. Une fois la porte fermée Ana soupira.

****-Il m'énerve comme pas possible !  
><strong>**

****-Je trouve qu'il agit de manière étrange comme si...comme si il m'aimais vraiment...  
><strong>**

****-Il joue la comédie c'est tout !  
><strong>**

****-Peut être je ne sais pas...  
><strong>**

****-Bon je vais vous laissez dormir. Pour demain je viens le matin tôt pour t'aider à te préparer.******  
><strong>

****-Tu pourrais dire à Rosalie Alice et Esmée de venir ?  
><strong>**

****-C'est risqué Nala, Aro pourrait se douter de quelque chose.  
><strong>**

****-Je sais mais c'est plus fort que moi...et je leur demanderais de garder Lyra pendant la cérémonie vue que tu es ma demoiselle d'honneur il n'y à personne d'autres en qui j'ai confiance à part elles.  
><strong>**

****-Très bien aller maintenant reposes toi.****

Elle sortit. Lyra se réveilla et pleura. Elle avait faim. Je lui donnais le sein. Elle téta goulument. Une fois qu'elle eut fini je m'assurais que la porte était fermé et qu'elle dormait à point fermé pour prendre une douche rapide. Mon ventre avait déjà repris sa taille normal. Je me changeais et allongeais Lyra contre ma poitrine. Je m'endormis la tenant contre moi


	18. Chapter 18: Mariage

Quand je me réveillais Lyra bougeais ses pieds. Je me redressais et vit qu'elle avait ouvert ses yeux. Ils étaient bleu turquoise. Elle regardais attentivement autour d'elle. On frappa à la porte.  
><strong><br>****-Entez !****  
><strong>

C'était Ana suivit d'Alice , Rosalie et Esmée.**  
><strong>

**-Allez on a du boulot !**** s'exclama Ana  
><strong>

Je me levais et tendis Lyra à Esmée.

**-Vous voulez bien la garder durant la cérémonie ?****  
><strong>

**-Oui avec plaisir.  
><strong>

**-Nala tu files dans la douche !**me dit Ana**  
><strong>

**-Puis-je vous aidez ?**demanda Alice**  
><strong>

**-Oui bien sûr !**

Alice sautillait de joie. Comme elle m'avait manqué ainsi que les autres. Je partit à la salle de bain. Une fois ma toilette terminée j'enfilais un peignoir. Quand je retournais dans ma chambre il y avait des tonnes de produits cosmétiques étalés sur mon lit. Ana me fit assoir sur une chaise. Alice s'occupait du maquillage et Ana de la coiffure. Celle-ci devait laissé apparaître mon cou.  
>Ensuite elle m'attacha une parure en émeraude autour du cou et me mit les boucles d'oreilles qui allaient avec. Alice apporta ma robe que je mis tout de suite. J'enfilais mes chaussures. Je me rassit et Ana partit se changer. Rosalie et Esmée regardaient toutes deux ma fille. Quand à Alice, elle se tenait un peu en retrait les yeux dans le vides et les sourcils froncés. Ana revint.<p>

**-Tu es prête ?****  
><strong>

Je me levais**  
><strong>

**-Oui.****  
><strong>

J'embrassais le front de Lyra et sortit dans le couloir. On arriva devant les grandes portes. Alice, Rosalie et Esmée étaient déjà entrées pour s'installer. Ana portait ma traine. Les portes s'ouvrirent. La marche nuptial de Wagner retentit. Pour moi elle sonnait comme la marche funèbre. J'avançais la tête haute jusqu'à l'autel. Tout ce que je souhaitais à l'instant était de m'enfuir loin d'ici avec Lyra. Démétri était debout face à Aro. J'arrivais vers eux. Ana rejoignit Alec.

**-Mes chers amis****, **commença Aro** , ****nous sommes réunis ici pour l'union de ces deux personnes qui me sont chers.****  
><strong>

Je me retins de lever les yeux au ciel.**  
><strong>

**-Quand Démétri ma fait par de sa demande j'ai tout de suite pensé qu'ils étaient fait l'un pour l'autre.****  
><strong>

Il se tourna vers nous.**  
><strong>

**-Démétri souhaites-tu t'unir à cette femme?  
><strong>

**-Oui  
><strong>

**-Nala souhaite-tu accepter sa demande ?  
><strong>

**-Oui**

**-Jane la bague je te pris.****  
><strong>

Elle s'avança vers nous avec un sourire malveillant. Elle tendit la bague à Démétri. Il se tourna ensuite vers moi en souriant. Il me passa la bague au doigt et et déposa un baiser sur ma main.  
><strong><br>****-Vous êtes à présent mari et femme !**

Démétri m'embrassa. La salle applaudit.

**-Nous allons maintenant dans la salle de réception.**

Démétri passa son bras autour de ma taille et on s'avança. Il me fit assoir a notre table. Il y avait des verres remplient de sang sur chacune d'elles. Devant moi il y avait une assiette et un verre de sang animal ou cas ou. Ana me tendit Lyra. Elle dormait tranquillement, ne prêtant aucune importance à ce qui l'entourait. Je lui caressais doucement la joue. Elle ressemblais à son père... Non il ne faut pas que je pense à lui. Je commençais à manger. Démtri buvait quelque gorgée de son verre.  
><strong><br>****-Les mariés vont ouvrir le bal !** dit Aro

Il se tourna vers moi.**  
><strong>

**-Je vais garder l'enfant**

**.**J'eus une léger frisson de dégoût quand je l'entendis prononcer le prénom de ma fille.  
>A contre cœur je lui la donnais. Elle ouvrit les yeux au moment ou elle entra en contact avec les bras du vampire. Elle allait se mettre à pleurer quand subitement elle se calma. Je me tournais et vis Jasper qui avait fixé son attention sur elle. La musique retentit, c'était une valse. Démétri était une excellent danseur. D'autres couples nous rejoignirent. Je vis Carlisle et Esmée, Ana et Alec, Jane et Félix, Emmett et Rosalie.<br>Voir Emmett danser était une chose exceptionnelle. Je dansais ensuite avec les trois chefs Volturi. Puis Edward s'approcha.**-Voudriez-vous m'accordez cette danse ?  
><strong>

**-Avec plaisir.**

J'étais très étonnée de sa demande.

**-Vos émotions sont très parlantes vous savez **dit-il doucement.

Je me mis à paniquée. Il a compris...**  
><strong>

**-Je ne vois pas de quoi vous voulez parler.****  
><strong>

Il sourit.**  
><strong>

**-Je crois que si.**

La danse prit fin et il s'inclina et partit rejoindre les siens. Je retournais m'asseoir. Démétri parlait avec des gens. Ana s'assit donc à côté de moi. Je traçais des lettres imaginaires avec mon doigt sur la table tout en regardant les convives. Elle se concentra discrètement dessus.

_Il a comprit_**  
><strong>

Elle fit la même chose pour me répondre.**  
><strong>

_Comment la sais-tu ?__  
><em>

_Il à parler des mes émotions, pourtant j'ai fait très attention.  
><em>

_Il va falloir mettre le plan à exécution plus tôt que prévu  
><em>

_Quand ?  
><em>

_Dans deux jours._

Elle se leva et partit voir Alec. Je sentis la présence de quelqu'un derrière moi. Je me tournais mais il n'y avait personne. J'ai du rêver. Aro revint avec Lyra. Il me la donna.

**-Tu as l'air fatiguez, tu peux te retirer si tu le souhaite.**

J' hochais la tête et me levais. Démétri me rejoingnit. On sortit de la salle. J'angoissais de plus en plus car à partit de maintenant Démétri serait avec moi, dans ma chambre. Il ouvrit la porte et je vis que l'on avait placé un berceau dans la pièce. Je couchais Lyra et partit me changer. Quand je revins Démétri était en boxer, assit sur le lit les yeux fermés. J'hésitais à m'approcher de lui, l'angoisse tordant mon ventre.

**-Je ne vais pas te forcer****, **dit-il** ,****j'attendrais que tu sois prête.****  
><strong>

**-Merci Démétri.**

Il rouvrit les yeux et me contempla. Il se leva et posa sa main sur ma joue. Il m'embrassa. Quelque chose dans sa manière de faire me toucha et je le lui rendis, non pas parce que j'étais obligé mais par envie. Il y mit fin et on s'allongea. Il passa son bras autour de moi et me colla à lui. Je regardais le berceau de Lyra et m'endormis.


	19. Chapter 19: Retour

Quand je me réveillais Démétri n'était plus là. Je me levais et pris Lyra. Je sortis de ma chambre. Tout était étrangement silencieux. Soudain une atroce douleur me fit tomber à genoux. Jane et Félix s'approchèrent de moi. La douleur devint plus intense. Félix m'arracha Lyra des bras.

**-Non...**

Je me relevais mais Jane m'envoya contre un mur. Je perdis connaissance avec les pleurs de Lyra résonnant dans ma tête...On me secouais fort. J'ouvris les yeux.

**-Nala !**cria Ana**  
><strong>

**-On est partit chassé que c'est il passé ?**demanda AlecJ'étais complètement désorientée.

Je me levais en titubant et couru du mieux que je pu jusqu'à ma chambre. Le berceau était vide. Un flash me revins. Félix...Jane...Lyra J' hurlais le nom de ma fille. Des larmes de désespoir coulaient à flots sur mes joues. Le feu envahit toutes les pièces guidé par ma tristesse. Un vampire apparut devant moi et me tendit une lettre. Ana et Alec l'immobilisèrent. Je lus la lettre**  
><strong>

**_« _**_Tu n'aurais pas du faire semblant , tu vas très certainement le regrétée.  
>Mais la fille est plus puissante encore que la mère , nous prendrons biens soins d'elle »<em>

Je la fis brûler. Puis j'attrapais le vampire par la gorge et le soulevais.

**-Ou est-elle ?****  
><strong>

Il se mit à rire.**  
><strong>

**-Tu crois vraiment que je vais te le dire.  
><strong>

**-Ou est-elle !  
><strong>

**-Tu es pathétique.**

Une flamme apparue au bout de son bras et commença à le brûler lentement. Il hurla de douleur.

**-Je te laisse la vie sauve si tu me dit ou ils l'ont ****emmener.**

**-Da...dans...le..le..leur...se...sec...second...château...  
><strong>

**-Bien.**

Je le lâchais et Ana lui attrapa la tête.

**-Tu avais juré !**cria-t-il**  
><strong>

J'approchais mon visage du sien.**  
><strong>

**-Moi oui mais elle non.**

Elle le démembra. Alec m'avait ramener une nouvelle robe et une cape. Il se tourna et je me changeais. On sortit en courant de la bâtisse en flammes.

**-Je sais ou se trouve le château****, **dit Ana

On couru toute la journée. On s'arrêta à dix km. Je tendis l'oreille.**  
><strong>Lyra pleurais mais ce n'était pas normal comme si... Je me précipitais en avant mais Alec me rattrapa.

**-Lâche moi !**

Je me débattais.**  
><strong>

**-Non ils te tueraient.****  
><strong>

**-Mais Jane la torture !**sanglotais-je**  
><strong>

**-Laisse moi faire****, **dit Ana**  
><strong>  
>Elle ferma les yeux. L'air autour de nous devint plus lourd. Plus rien ne bougeais. Lyra pleurait toujours mais il n'y aavit plus de mouvements autour d'elle.<br>**  
><strong>**-Qu'est ce que tu as fait ?  
><strong>

**-J'ai figée le temps mais nous n'avons qu'une heure il faut faire vite !**

Je courus jusqu'au château. J'entrais dans une salle et me figeais devant le tableau qui se présentais à moi. Jane était penchée au dessus de Lyra un sourire vicieux au lèvres. Aro assis sur un trône, les regardant avec attention. Je pris Lyra dans mes bras. Elle ne pleurais plus. Son poul était très faible. Ses yeux étaient clos.  
><strong><br>****-Tiens bon ma chérie...**

Je me tournais vers Jane, envisageant de la démembrer sur place.

**-Nala il faut partir !**

Je pris un drap et enveloppais Lyra à l'intérieur. Je l'attachais autour de moi et rabattis ma cape sur elle. On sortit . Alec avait volé une voiture. Lyra ne se réveillais toujours pas.  
><strong><br>****-Il faut aller a Forks. Alec fonce à l'aéroport !**

On y arriva rapidement. A l'heure qu'il est, les Volturi étaient a notre poursuite.  
>On prit le dernier vol pour Port Angeles. Lyra avait de plus en plus de mal à respiré. On vola une autre voiture et on fonça à Forks. Je paniquais de plus en plus. Lyra devenait plus faible de minute en minutes. Arrivée dans la forêt je rabattis ma capuche et entourais Lyra avec ma cape. On arrivais aux abords de la Push quand quatres vampires surgirent derrière nous. Je m'arrêtais et donnais Lyra à Ana.<p>

**-Foncez chez les Cullen je m'occupe d'eux.**

Je me retournais et en fis brûler un . Le deuxième me sauta dessus. On roula au sol et je lançais mes pieds dans son ventre le faisant volé au dessus de moi. Je sauta à pieds joint sur son dos et lui arrachais les bras. Le troisième essaya de m'attraper la jambe mais je fis une roue arrière. Je lui sautais dessus et lui arrachais la tête. Je fis brûler le reste et partit à la poursuite du quatrième. Alec et Lyra était encerclé par un loup couleur rouille et une louve couleur brun boueux. Je créais une barrière de feu autour d'eux. Je démembrais le dernier vampire. Je sautais au dessus de la meute et me plaçais devant eux. Je m'accroupis en chuintant. La louve grogna et me sauta dessus. Je l'envoyais contre l'arbre et me relevais. Je pris Lyra dans mes bras. Le reste de la meute était arrivé. Alec s'avança mais un loup noir lui barra la route.

**-Sam laisse nous passer ! **dis-je d'un voix froide

Il tourna la tête vers moi en grogna. J' abaissais ma capuche et il recula sous l'effet de surprise. Il y eu des gémissement. Je ne leur adressais aucun regard et couru vers la villa suivi d'Alec et Ana. J'entrais précipitamment.  
><strong><br>****-Carlisle !** criais-je**  
><strong>

**-Nala ?****  
><strong>

**-Je t'en supplie soigne-la !**Il la pris immédiatement et monta à l'étage. Epuisée je tombais sur le sol. Ana s'assit près de moi et posa ma tête sur ses genoux. Alec se tenais debout derrière elle.

**-Qu'est ce que tu fais ici toi !**dit Emmett à Alec**  
><strong>

**-Ça ne te regarde pas** répondit-il**  
><strong>

**-Emmett non****,** dit Edward**.**

Carlisle descendit avec Lyra. Elle avait un masque à oxygène sur le visage. Je me relevais.  
><strong><br>****-Elle est hors de danger pour l'instant mais elle a besoin de beaucoup de repos.****  
><strong>

Je la pris doucement dans mes bras et la serrais contre moi.**  
><strong>

**-Comment c'est-elle retrouvé dans cette état ?  
><strong>

**-Jane...a...elle...a  
><strong>

**-Jane à utiliser son don sur elle. ****ermina Ana à ma place**

Je ne faisait plus attention a la conversation. Toute mon attention était fixée sur ma fille.  
><strong><br>****-Il y a un endroit ou elle pourrait se reposer au calme ? **demandais-je**  
><strong>

**-Suis moi****, **dit Rosalie

On monta à l'étage. Je la déposais doucement sur le lit médical pour enfant. Je lui embrassais le front et descendis. Leah me sauta dessus et prit mon visage entre ses mains.

**-C'est toi...c'est bien toi !****  
><strong>

Je la fixais de mes yeux rouges sang mais cela ne semblait pas la perturbée.**  
><strong>

**-Oh mon Dieu !**

Elle me prit dans ses bras. Je ne bougeais pas. Elle recula vers Seth. La meute était la. Je restais près des escaliers. Je regardais fixement le sol.  
><strong><br>****-Elle n'est pas dans son état normal excusez la****, **dit Ana**  
><strong>

**-Que c'est-il passé ?**demanda Esmée**  
><strong>

**-Et bien ...****  
><strong>

**-Laisse je vais le faire**dis-je d'une voix morne

Ils me regardèrent tous et je relevais les yeux. Du coin de l'œil le vis, lui et sa copine La colère m'envahit . Jasper s'appuya contre le mur mais je ne fis rien pour me calmer.  
><strong><br>****-Je suis une hybride, par la faute à Riley je suis mi-louve mi-vampire.**

Je soupirais et utilisais mon don de visions de souvenirs. Je leur montrais depuis la fin de ma transition jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Je ne montrais pas l'accouchement.  
>Je leur montrais plus particulièrement le moment ou j'avais vu les photos et le moment ou ils on essayer de briser le lien. Je voulais qu'il souffre autant que moi. Il me regarda et détourna les yeux. A la fin personne ne savait plus quoi dire.<p>

**-Qui est cette enfant ?**demanda Leah**  
><strong>

**-Ma fille.****  
><strong>

**-Ta couché avec une sangsue !** cracha Jacob

Je me levais et lui collais une gifle de toute mes forces. Sa copine grogna mais Sam la retint.

******-Comment oses-tu ! Tu n'as aucunement le droit de me dire ça ! Tu ne sais pas ce que j'ai vécu !  
><strong>

**-Mais après tout tu es comme eux maintenant !****  
><strong>

Je le giflais encore une fois.**  
><strong>

**- JE N'EST COUCHE AVEC PERSONNE D'AUTRE QUE TOI ! CETTE ENFANT EST TA FILLE !**

Il écarquilla les yeux et recula.

**-TU SAIS CE QUA ÇA MA FAIT QUAND J'AI APPRIS QUE JE PORTAIS TON ENFANT ET QUE TU ETAIT DEJA AVEC UNE AUTRE !**

Alec m'attrapa les bras et me fit reculer, m'empêchant de le frapper une nouvelle fois.

**-Calme toi.****  
><strong>

Je n'y arrivais pas.**  
><strong>

**-Faut que je sorte...****  
><strong>

Je sortit de la maison. Je fermais les yeux et me concentrais sur les bruits autour de moi.  
>Petit à petit je me calmais. Quand je rentrais Rosalie tenais Lyra dans ses bras<p>

**-Rose.  
><strong>

**-Oui ?  
><strong>

**-Ça te dirais d'être sa marraine ?**

Ses yeux s'illuminèrent.

**-Absolument ****!**

Paul, Seth, Embry, Jared et Quil me serrèrent dans leur bras. Je souris heureuse de les revoir. Je serais ensuite tout les Cullen dans mes bras.

**-Il faut prévenir tes parents,**dit Seth**  
><strong>

**-Si ça ne te dérange pas je préfère demain parce que la je suis morte de fatigue.  
>-Viens tu vas dormir dans la chambre d'amis !<strong> s'exclama m'avançais pour prendre Lyra mais la blonde me barra la route.

**-Je suis Amélia la compagne de Jake. **

**Ecoute bien, il est avec moi ! Et n'invente pas de mensonges en disant que ce gosse sois sa fille.**

J'entendis Jacob grogner. Je fis un geste brusque du poignet et elle fut expulsé à travers la fenêtre.  
><strong><br>****-Je t'interdis d'insulter ma fille espèce de trainée !**

Elle se releva et voulu se jeter sur moi. Mais Jacob la retint. Sam les regarda.

**-On s'en va mais on revient demain.****  
><strong>

Il s'adressa à moi.**  
><strong>

**-Heureux de te revoir.**Je lui sourit et ils partirent.

**-Et bien tu as développée un nouveau pouvoir****, **dit Ana**  
><strong>

**-Hum...on en reparle demain.**

Je me tournais vers Esmée.

**-Désolée pour la fenêtre.**

Je montais suivit d'Alice. Elle me donna une nuisette et sortit. Je me changeais et m'allongeais près de Lyra. Je remontais la couverture et la prise dans mes bras. Je lui embrassais la joue et m'endormis.


	20. Chapter 20: Explications

Je me réveillais en sentant l'odeur de Rosalie dans la pièce. Elle donnait le biberon a Lyra.

****-Elle c'est réveillé car elle avait faim. Carlisle a contrôlé son état de santé. Elle récupère très bien.****

****-Merci Rose.  
><strong>**

****-C'est normal et puis j'adore m'occuper de ma nièce.****

Elle me donna Lyra. Alice rentra.

****-Allez marmotte ! Esmée t'a préparer ton petit déjeuner !**** s'exclama-t-elle

****-Alice ça te dit d'acheter des habits Lyra ?  
><strong>**

****-Pour de vrai ?  
><strong>**

****-Oui******, **rigolais-je**, ******et tu as carte blanche enfin si tu es d'accord ?  
><strong>**

****-Merci !****

Elle descendit les escaliers à vitesse vampirique , monta dans sa voiture et partit faire les boutiques. Je me levais et me changeais. Lyra était déjà habillée. On descendit à la cuisine.

****-Bonjour Esmée.****

****-Bonjour ! Tu as faim j'espère ?  
><strong>**

****-Oui. Tu veux bien la prendre pendant que je mange ?  
><strong>**

****-Bien sur !****

Elle posa une assiette de gaufres devant moi et prit mon bébé. Esmée était joyeuse.

****-Salut Miss Frankenstein ! ****lança Emmett.

Il rentra dans la cuisine suivi d'Edward et Bella.**  
><strong>

****-Salut Mister Nounours !  
><strong>**

****-Nala ! ****cria presque Bella

Elle me prit dans ses bras.**  
><strong>

****-Tu m'a manqué******, **dit-elle.**  
><strong>

****-Toi aussi. sa va tu n'as rien eu depuis la bataille ?  
><strong>**

****-Non tout vas bien.******  
><strong>

Elle recula et sourit**  
><strong>

****-Ou est ta fille ?******  
><strong>

Je tendis les bras vers Esmée et prit ma fille.**  
><strong>

****-Voici Lyra  
><strong>**

****-Elle est magnifique.******  
><strong>

Puis elle se tourna vers moi.**  
><strong>

****-Écoute, pour Jake...**** commença-t-elle**  
><strong>

****-Je ne veux pas parler de lui Bella******, **la coupais-je**  
><strong>

****-Tu devrais parler avec lui.  
><strong>**

****-Bella je...  
><strong>**

****-ALEC VOLTURI TU M'ENERVE !****

Ana entra en furie dans la cuisine suivi d'Alec qui avait un grand sourire aux lèvres. Je levais les yeux au ciel.

****-Et c'est repartit******, **soupirais-je**  
><strong>

****-Moi aussi je t'aime Tatiana !  
><strong>**

****-Qu'est ce qu'il a encore fait ?******  
><strong>

****-Ce qu'il y a ! C'est cet énergumène qui me prend la tête !******  
><strong>

J'allais répondre mais Edward me coupa.

****-La meute, tes parents et Billy sont là.****

On partit dans le salon. Je m'assis sur le fauteuil. Alice ouvrit la porte. Ma mère entra les larmes aux yeux. Elle courut et me serra dans ses bras.

****-Ma chérie tu ma tant manqué.****

****-Toi aussi Maman pardonne moi.  
><strong>**

****-C'est fini maintenant...******  
><strong>

Elle recula et vit Lyra.**  
><strong>

****-Tu es grand-mère.****

Elle essuya ses larmes et la prit dans ses bras. Je me levais et allais vers mon père. Il s'avança en boitant légèrement. C'était une séquelle de l'accident. Les larmes coulèrent sur mes joues.

****-Je suis tellement désolée.****

Il me prit dans ses bras**  
><strong>

****-Ce n'est pas ta faute.  
><strong>**

****-Comment s'appelle ma petite fille ?****** demanda ma mère un immense sourire aux lèvres.  
><strong>

****-Lyra, petite fille de Daniel et Maria Kaworie et de Billy Black****

Il y eut un reniflement dédaigneux. C'était Amélia. Avant que je ne dise quelque chose Kimie du haut des ses 7 ans se planta devant moi.

****-Nala Kaworie tu as intérêt a ne plus partir !****** dit-elle les mains sur les hanches.**

****-A vos ordres chef !****

Je la prise dans mes bras et la serrais très fort contre moi. Puis elle partit s'asseoir sur les genoux de Seth. Je pris Billy dans mes bras. Ma mère me redonna Lyra. Je la berçais doucement . Elle bailla et s'endormit.

****-Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire maintenant ?**** demanda Billy

****-Et bien je vais déjà chercher une maison pour qu'on puisse y vivre toute les deux.  
><strong>**

****-Pas besoin !**** cria Alice**  
><strong>

****-Pourquoi ?  
><strong>**

****-Pas loin de la réserve il y a une maison abandonnée, on peut la reconstruire ! Enfin si Esmée est d'accord.  
><strong>**

****-J'adore rénové les maisons sa ne me dérange pas.  
><strong>**

****-Hum...et bien d'accord.******  
><strong>

****-Je m'occupe de la chambre de Lyra !**** dit Rose**  
><strong>

****-Je fais la chambre de Nala et son dressing !**** enchaîna Alice**  
><strong>

****-Moi je ferais le salon et la cuisine******, **dit Esmée

Ma mère se proposa pour la salle de bain. Mon ventre gargouilla Il était bientôt midi

****-Tu as faim ?**** demanda ma mère**  
><strong>

****-Oui  
><strong>**

****-Esmée je peux utiliser votre cuisine ?  
><strong>**

****-Aucun problème.****

Kimie s'assit près de moi et se pencha au dessus de Lyra.

****-Tu veux la porter pendant que je mange ?****

Elle hocha la tête très vite et la prit très doucement. Amélia embrassa Jacob et lui demanda si ils pouvaient s'en aller. Il hocha la tête et la suivi. Je serrais le poing contre ma poitrine. J'avais une envie folle de la tuer. Leah me regarda désolé. Je ne fini pas mon assiette l'appétit coupé. La nuit arriva rapidement. Tout le monde partit. Je montais me coucher avec ma fille.

Quand je me réveillais il faisait encore nuit et je ne sentais plus la présence de Lyra près de moi. Je me relevais précipitamment. Je vis Jacob mon bébé dans ses bras. Lyra le regardait avec attention et serrait son doigt dans sa petite main.

****-Elle est magnifique******, **dit-il doucement.

****-Qu'est ce que tu fais ici******, **répliquais-je froidement.

Rose entra dans la chambre.

****-Je vais la prendre le temps que vous vous expliquiez.****

Elle nous laissa seul. Il resta silencieux.

****-Si tu n'as rien à dire moi je vais le faire !****

Je me plaçais devant lui.

****-Pourquoi es-tu allé avec elle ? Je ne dis pas que tu n'en avais pas le droit ! Mais ... si vite...Tu m'as oublié si vite...****

Il releva brutalement la tête. Il prit mon visage entre ses mains .

****-Je ne t'ai jamais oublié Nala quoi que tu dise !**** dit-il durement

****-Alors pourquoi ?****

Il scruta mes yeux et se mit devant la fenêtre et regarda dehors.

****-Je t'avais perdu... Je n'étais plus moi même...Elle est arrivé quelque temps après dans la meute... Je m'en voulais tellement...Elle me disais que ce n'était pas ma faute... Que tu aurais voulu que je continue ma vie... J'ai commencé à y croire...Elle m'a aidé a reprendre goût à la vie...Enfin en partie ...Car quelque chose est mort en moi en même temps que ta disparition...Je crois qu'une partie de moi l'aime...****

Je m'assis sur le lit avec une sensation d'étouffement. Mon cœur me faisait mal. J'étais blessée par ses mots. Je sentis les larmes coulées. Je me mordis les lèvres jusqu'au sang.  
>Il revint vers moi et essuya mes larmes.<p>

****-Est-ce que tu m'aimes toujours ?****

La colère monta et j'écartais vivement ses mains de mon visage.**  
><strong>

****-Qu'est ce que sa peut te fait faire ! ****crachais-je amèrement

Quelque chose céda en lui et il me plaqua contre le lit. Il colla sa bouche à mon oreille.

****-Je crois qu'il faut que je te ré explique la définition de l'imprégnation, ce lien est pour la vie. Tu sais très bien ce que je veut dire******. dit-il sans émotion.**

Je secouais la tête.**  
><strong>

****-Je t'aime toujours******, **dit-il**, la voix emplit de désespoir.  
><strong>

****-MENTEUR !****

Il posa ses lèvres contre les miennes. Je lui griffais les avant bras. Il me força à ouvrir la bouche et sa langue rejoint la mienne. Ce baiser était violent, je n'en voulais pas, je ne voulais pas de ça. Je lui mordis la lèvre et le repoussais. Je le giflais de toute mes forces.

**-Je l'ai mérité...**

Je regardais ma main puis lui. Je m'enfuis de la villa en courant. Je me transformais en louve. Cela faisait très longtemps que je ne m'étais pas transformée. Je courus aussi loin que je le pouvais. J'arrivais aux falaises J' hurlais ma souffrance a la mer et à la lune. Je tombais sur le flanc et m'endormis.


	21. Chapter 21 : Se faire du mal

J'ouvris les yeux sur Jacob agenouillé devant moi. Je me relevais en gémissant et partit en courant. Il se transforma et me suivi.

**_**" Attend ! Excuse moi je suis désolé ! "**_**

Je ne l'écoutais pas. Il me barra la route**.  
><strong>

**_**" Je t'aime Nala ! "  
><strong>_**

**_**" ARRETE AVEC TES MENSONGES ! "**_**

**_**" Je t'en supplie laisse moi une seconde chance "  
><strong>_**

**_**" Si tu veut vraiment recommencer avec moi quitte la ! "**_**

Au fond de moi je m'en voulais de lui poser un ultimatum, après tout d'un côté je voulais qu'il sois heureux.

"**_**Je...**_****"**

Il fut coupé par Seth qui arrivais à toute allure

"**_**Seth qu'est ce qu'il y a ?**_**** "**

**_**" C'est Lyra..."  
><strong>_**

**_**" Quoi Lyra ! "  
><strong>_**

**_**" Amélia est venu...elle à commencé à t'insulter devant la petite...Puis elle à dit que Lyra était une bâtarde et elle s'est approchée du a voulu prendre Lyra mais avant que Rosalie intervienne un cercle de feu c'est formé autour du berceau...**_****."**

Je fonçais vers la villa. J'arrivais à la porte et me transformais. Je courus dans ma chambre.  
>Lyra pleurait. Seth arriva derrière moi.<p>

****-Va la prendre je m'occupe du feu.****

Je me concentrais sur les flammes. Je les absorbais puis courus dehors.

****-Baissez vous ! ****criais-je

Je libérais les flammes et elles brûlèrent les arbres alentours. Je me retournais vers Amélia et lui sautais dessus tout en me transformant. Je lui mordis la cuisse. Elle se transforma et me fit lâcher prise. Elle me mordit la nuque et me secoua mais sa prise n'était pas assez bonne. Étant une hybride j'étais plus rapide qu'elle. Par télékinésie je lui envoyais un rocher. Elle était assommée. J'allais lui donner le coup de grâce quand un loup brun rouille me rentra dedans.

**_Point de vue Leah Clearwater_**

Jamais dans l'histoire des Quileutes il ne c'était produit une telle chose. Deux imprégnés se battant l'un contre l'autre. Je pleurais, c'était tellement horrible. Toute la meute était la, tous avaient la mine sombre. Jake avait voulu empêcher Nala de faire quelque chose qu'elle aurais regretté toute sa vie. Mais elle l'avait mal pris et à attaqué son âme sœur. Et lui avec ses impulsions de mâle à répliqué.

_Pourquoi ! Pourquoi devaient-ils souffrirent autant ?_**  
><strong>

Je voulais intervenir mais Sam me retint. Je tournais la tête vers lui.

****-Il faut faire quelque chose !****** l'implorais-je, ******Sam c'est ...****

****-Non.  
><strong>**

****-Mais tu es l'Alpha !  
><strong>**

****-Cela dépasse mon autorité, je ne pourrais pas les forcer à s'arrêter même si je le voulais.****

On ne pouvait que les regarder se faire du mal. Les pleurs de leur fille résonnaient avec les bruits du combat. Ils se battaient avec hargne. Toute la colère qu'ils avaient refoulés ressortis. Jasper fut obliger de s'éloigner d'eux. Nala tomba violemment sur le sol, à bout de force, le sang s'écoulant de ses blessures. Cela faisait quelque jours qu'elle ne s'alimentait pas correctement. Jacob tout aussi blessé s'allongea derrière elle et posa sa tête sur sa nuque. Elle devait être blessé à cet endroit car elle gémit vivement mais elle ne fit rien pour se dégager. Sam se transforma et s'allongea devant eux. Je fis de même suivit par les autres, sauf Amélia. Nous formions un cercle autour d'eux, les protégeant. Jacob gronda et reporta l'attention sur son imprégné. Ils souffraient tant. Leurs pensées étaient tellement confuse que l'on arrivait pas à les comprendre. Le corps de Nala se détendit et elle s'endormit épuisée. Sam tourna la tête vers Edward.

"**_**Nous veillions sur eux, Rosalie peut s'occuper de Lyra ?**_****"**

Il hocha la tête et rentra dans la villa avec les autres Cullen. Les blessures de Nala cicatrisais moin vite étant donné qu'elle était à moitié vampire. Elle allait avoir quelque cicatrices. Je vis les larmes couler le long de son museau. Amélia les fixait méchamment et s'approcha. Je me relevais en grognant et elle s'arrêta. Elle partit en tremblant furieuse. Je me recouchais et reportais mon attention sur les deux imprégnés qui a présent dormaient tout les deux.

**" ****_**C'est à présent un nouveau départ pour eux deux**_**** " **dit doucement Sam

C'est ce que j'espérais sincèrement pour eux.


	22. Chapter 22 : Pardonne moi

**_Point de vue Nala Kaworie_**

Je sentais sa présence près de moi. Tout était confus. Je ne savais pas pourquoi je l'avais attaqué. Je me serrais encore plus contre lui. Il bougea légèrement. Puis les remords m'envahirent. Je me levais doucement pour ne pas le réveiller Il s'agita un peu. Je regardais autour de moi. La meute était là.  
>Ils dormais tous sauf Sam.<p>

"**_**Ça va ?**_**** " **demanda-t-il

Je ne répondis pas et me dirigeais vers la villa. Il reporta son attention sur Jake. Je ne vis personne. Je me transformais et courus dans ma chambre. Je partit dans la salle de bain.  
>Je me mis sous le jet d'eau chaude. J'enlevais les trace de sang qui couvraient ma peau.<br>Des petites cicatrices couraient sur mon corps. Je me séchais et retournais dans ma chambre. Il y avait des habits sur le lit. Je les enfilais rapidement. La porte s'ouvrit sur Jacob. Il avait les cheveux humides. On se fixait du regard. Je courus soudainement dans ses bras . Il me serra contre lui .

****-Je suis désolé, je m'en veut tellement, pardonne moi...****

****-Je t'avais juré de ne jamais te faire de mal******, **souffla-t-il

Il passa son doigt sur mes cicatrices. Je relevais la tête et l'embrassais. Il posa sa main sur ma nuque pour me rapprocher encore plus de lui. Nos langues s'enlacèrent avec force. Il mit fin au baiser et colla sa joue contre la mienne.

****-Je t'aime, si tu savais comme je t'aime******, dis-je désespérée.**

****-Tout comme moi.****

J'enfouis mon visage dans son cou et verser des larmes. Il m'enlaça et me serra contre lui.  
>Je sentis l'odeur de Rosalie. Je relevais la tête. Elle entra avec Lyra.<p>

****-J'ai pensé que vous voudriez être en famille.****

Je hochais la tête. Je pris notre fille dans mes bras. Jacob c'était assis sur le lit dos au mur. Je m'installais entre ses jambes, dos contre son torse. Il posa sa tête sur mon épaule et contempla sa fille. Celle-çi nous regardais avec attention et leva sa main en direction de son père. Il la prit délicatement dans sa grande main. Je lui embrassais le bout du nez et elle se mit à rire. Jake passa ses bras autour de ma taille.

****-Épouse moi******. **me dit il doucement à l'oreille.

****-Qu...Quoi ?  
>-Épouse moi Nala.<strong>**

Je tournais la tête vers lui. Une larme coula sur ma joue.

**- Ne pleure pas, si tu ne veux pas, je comprendrais.**

**-Oui ...Oui je veut devenir Madame Black**. souriais-je

Puis je me rappelais que j'étais marier avec Démétri. Je perdis mon sourire.

**-Je suis ...je suis toujours marier avec...**

Je ne finis pas ma phrase. Je levais ma main gauche. Je n'avais pas retirer ma bague de mon doigt. Il serra son poing. Une colère froide passa dans ses yeux. Il prit doucement ma main gauche et retira la bague. Il embrassa mes phalanges et posa la bague sur la table de nuit.

****-Pour moi tu ne l'as jamais été.****

Il posa sa joue contre la mienne. Lyra bailla et attrapa mon doigt pour le porter à sa bouche.

****-Tu as faim mon ange ?**** lui demanda tendrement son père.

****-C'est l'heure de son biberon.****

Je la posais dans ses bras et descendis à la cuisine. Alice me sauta littéralement dessus.

****-Nala je t'en supplie laisse moi organiser ton mariage !****** me dit Alice  
><strong>

Je regardais Jacob qui acquiesça**.  
><strong>

****-C'est d'accord tu peux l'organisé.  
><strong>**

****-Oui !******  
><strong>

Je tendis le biberon à Jake. Il le lui donna. Elle le bût goulûment.

****-Au faites,****** demanda Rose , ******qui est le parrain ?****

****-Je pense que c'est Jake qui dois le choisir.  
><strong>**

****-J'ai la bonne personne******, dit-il, ******et si on allais à la Push ?  
><strong>**

****-Pourquoi pas il faut que Tata Rachel voit sa nièce.******  
><strong>

Lyra finit son biberon. Je la pris pour lui donner son bain. Je la mis doucement dans l'eau. N'étant pas habituée elle se mit à pleurer.

****-Chut ce n'est rien ma chérie.****

Je lui lavais la tête. Elle se calma peu à peu. Je lui lavais le corps et la rinçais doucement. Je pris une serviette et l'enveloppais dedans. Je partis dans la chambre et la posais sur le lit.  
>Alice avait posé un ensemble sur le lit. Je me tournais pour prendre une couche. Quand je me retournais, elle était assise sur le lit et avait légèrement grandis. J'étais tellement surprise que j'en tombais en arrière. Jake et Rose montèrent dans la chambre.<p>

****-Nala ?****

****-Ly...Lyra...elle...assise...toute...seule...****

Ma fille me regarda et sourit en tapant dans ses mains. Je restais sous le choque. Jake la pris dans ses bras.

****-Et bien mon ange tu es pleine de surprise,**** dit-il.

****-Ça tu peut le dire******, dis-je en me relevant.**

Je finis de l'habiller et lui embrassais le front. On descendit en bas. Je demandais à Carlisle de l'examiner.

****-Il n'y a rien d'anormal, elle est en très bonne santé.****

****-Mais comment peut elle faire ça ? D'abord la grossesse et puis ça.******  
><strong>

****-La grossesse ? ****demanda Jake**  
><strong>

****-Elle n'a en faite que deux mois.******  
><strong>

Il écarquilla les yeux.**  
><strong>

****-Je pense que c'est forcément du au faite que tu es une hybride******, dit Carlisle  
><strong>

****-Bon on en reparlera plus tard.******  
><strong>

Ma voiture était garé devant la villa. Rose avait installé le siège pour bébé dans la voiture. J'attachais Lyra.

****-Hey Nala !****

****-Oui Emmett ?  
><strong>**

****-J'ai pas eu le temps de voir ma nièce !******  
><strong>

Je ris.**  
><strong>

****-Tu la verras ce soir !  
><strong>**

****-Il y a intérêt et je veux un combat contre toi !  
><strong>**

****-Hum t'en pense quoi Jake ?******  
><strong>

****-Je pense qu'il va se prendre une raclée.  
><strong>**

****-C'est ce qu'on verra !****

Je montais dans la voiture et Jake démarra. On arriva à la Push. Il se gara devant chez Sam et Emily. Je pris Lyra et descendis. Emily vint nous ouvrir.

****-Nala ma belle comme tu m'as manqué ! ****dit-elle les larmes aux yeux.

Je le pris dans mes bras. Puis je vis son ventre bien arrondi.

****-Toi aussi ! Mais dit moi tu as pris du poids !C'est pour quand ?****

****-Dans une semaine tout au plus.****

Lyra attrapa une mèche de mes cheveux.

****-Mais qu'elle est belle !******  
><strong>

Elle rit.

****-Ma puce dis bonjour à Tatie Emily****

Emily lui embrassa la joue. Sam arriva.

****-Chérie tu devrais t'asseoir.**** lui dit-il

****-Je ne suis pas en sucre Sam !******  
><strong>

On entra. Il était tous là. Une jeune femme que je ne connaissais pas était debout dans le salon.

****-Salut les gars !****

****-Miss-je-pête-le-feu est de retour !******lança Paul.**

Jake prit Lyra et la posa dans les bras de Paul.

****-Mon ange voilà ton idiot de parrain !****

Paul ne bougeais plus. Lyra applaudit encore une fois. On se prit un fou rire. Quelque chose me sauta dessus et noua ses jambes autour de ma taille.

****-Je ne te lâche plus idiote !****

C'était Rachel Je me mis à pleurer comme elle. Elle me frappais la tête.

****-Idiote !****

****-Rach'******, **dit doucement son frère.

Elle descendit de mon dos et me serra dans ses bras. Je pris son visage entre mes mains.

****-Je suis revenu et je reste.****

Elle arrêta de pleurer.**  
><strong>

****-Bien maintenant sèche tes larmes et va secouer Paul !****

Elle sourit et fit ce que je lui avais dis. Il secoua la tête et fit un grand sourire à sa nièce. La jeune femme que je ne connaissais pas me tendit un mouchoir.

****-Merci...****

****-Mikaela l'imprégnée d'Embry  
><strong>**

****-Et bien j'en est raté des choses !******  
><strong>

****-Et il n'y a pas que ça !****

Je levais un sourcil. Paul me redonna Lyra. Je m'assis sur le canapé. Un petit bonhomme qui devait avoir un an tout au plus s'approcha de moi en marchant à pleine vitesse. Il faillit tomber mais se rattrapa à mon genoux.

****-Je te présente Shay mon fils******, **dit Embry**, la voix raisonnant de fierté.**

****-Bonjour petit bonhomme.****

Lyra se pencha vers lui et lui tendit sa main. Il la pris et la serra.

****-Ils ont l'air de bien s'entendre. ****dit Quil.

Je pris Shay et le fit s'asseoir à côté de Lyra. Ils ne se lâchaient plus.

****-Je te paris cent dollars qu'ils vont formés un couple !**** lanca Quil à Paul.

****-Tenu !****

Leah leur donna une claque derrière le crâne. Je me levais et fit signe à Rachel , Leah et Emily de me suivre dans la cuisine.

"**_**Tu ferais mieux de choisir tes garçons d'honneur**_****"** dis-je à Jake par la pensée.

Je les entraînais dans la cuisine.

****-Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?****

****-Vous connaissez trois fille qui pourrait être mes demoiselles d'honneur ?  
><strong>**

****-Tu vas te marier !**** cria Rachel**  
><strong>

****-Oui******  
><strong>

****-Avec mon frère au moins  
><strong>**

****-Non avec le pape******,** dit-je moqueuse.**  
><strong>

****-Les robes ?**** demanda-t-elle**  
><strong>

****-C'est Alice qui s'en occupe.  
><strong>**

****-Elle a déjà prévu la lune de miel ?******  
><strong>

Je soupirais

****-Mais qu'est ce que je vais faire de toi...****

****-Bonne question ! ****

On retourna dans le salon. Lyra et Shay s'étaient endormis l'un contre l'autre. Je sortit mon portable et les pris en photo. Je reçus un message d'Alice m'ordonnant de rentrer immédiatement à la maison. Je fis la bise à tous le monde. Quand je pris Lyra elle se réveilla brièvement au moment ou sa main ne tenais plus celle de Shay. On passa d'abord chez mes parents.


	23. Chapter 23: Nouveau départ

On arriva chez mes parents. J'entrais seule. Jake resta avec Lyra das la voiture.

****-Bonjour Papa !**** Dis-je en l'embrassant**.**

****-Bonjour chérie, alors comment va ma petite fille ?  
><strong>**

****-Très d'ailleurs elle a l'air de bien aimer le fils d'Embry et Mikaela.  
><strong>**

****-On a tous beaucoup de charme dans la famille c'est normal !****

****-Mais oui, aide moi à ranger les courses au lieu de te vanter ! ****dit ma mère.****  
><strong>**

****-Bonjour Maman, salut Kimie.****

Ma sœur me sauta dans les bras.

****-Elle est où Lyra ?****

****-Elle dort dans la voiture.  
><strong>**

****-Oh d'accord et sinon ça va toi ?  
><strong>**

****-Oui et j'ai quelque chose à te demander  
><strong>**

****-Quoi ?  
><strong>**

****-Tu voudrais la dernière demoiselle d'honneur à mon mariage ?**** Lui dis-je à l'oreille****  
><strong>**

****-Oui !****

****-D'accord mais pour le moment tu ne dois rien dire a Maman et Papa.  
><strong>**

****-Motus et bouche cousue !******  
><strong>

Elle embrassa ma joue.**  
><strong>

****-Maman je vais devoir y aller !**** M'exclamais-je en me levant.**  
><strong>

Elle revint dans la cuisine.**  
><strong>

****-D'accord mais reviens vite nous voir.****

****-C'est promis.****

Je les embrassais encore une fois et retournais à la voiture. Quand on arriva devant la villa , Esmée et Alice étaient dehors. Je descendis.

****-La maison est terminée ! ****s'exclama Alice.

Elle me prit par le bras.

****-On y va !****

****-Mais et Lyra ?  
><strong>**

****-Rose va la garder !******  
><strong>

Elle m'entraîna dans la forêt. Je m'arrêtais et me tournais vers Jack.

****-Tu ne viens pas ?****

Il ne dit rien. Je revins vers lui et lui pris la main. Il se laissa faire. On rejoignit Alice. On couru et on arriva sur le territoire Quileute. On dépassa la frontière. Un kilomètre plus tard Alice et Esmée s'arrêtèrent.

****-On va vous laissez continuer tout droit ! ****dit Alice.

Elle s'en allèrent sans me laisser le temps de dire quelque chose. On continua tout droit. On arriva devant une magnifique maison.

Une route avait été crée. J'ouvris la porte, les clés étaient sur le serrure. Je découvris le cuisine et le salon au rez-de-chaussée.

Au premier se trouvait notre chambre, notre salle de bain et notre immense dressing.

Au deuxième se trouvait la chambre de Lyra, une seconde salle de bain et le dressing de Lyra. Et au dernier étage il y avait le grenier. On entra dans notre chambre. Je me tournais vers Jacob. Il avait la tête baissé.

****-Qu'est ce que tu as ?**** Lui demandais-je inquiète.

Je m'avançais devant lui.**  
><strong>

****-Je ne t'amène rien de bien, je ...  
><strong>**

****-Pourquoi dis-tu ça ?  
><strong>**

****-Je te fais souffrir, je n'es pas été capable de te protéger...****

Je posais mon doigt sur sa bouche. J'avais les larmes aux yeux.

****-Tout ce que tu dis est faux, tu m'as donné ton amour, tu m'as donné une magnifique fille c'est tout ce qui compte pour moi. Il ne faut plus regarder le passé le plus important est notre avenir à tous les trois.****

Il prit mon visage entre ses mains et m'embrassa tendrement.

****-Qu'est ce que je ferais sans toi ?**** murmura-t-il contre mes lèvres.

Il m'embrassa plus intensément. Ses lèvres se mouvèrent lentement contre les miennes et sa langue entra délicatement dans ma me mis sur la pointe des pieds et agrippais ses épaules. Sa langue caressa la mienne dans un doux frottement et je soupirais d'aise.

Il me fit reculer et m'allongea sur le lit. Ses baisers descendirent dans mon cou. Il remonta jusqu'à mon oreille et il me mordit le lobe. Je poussais un léger gémissement. Ses mains se glissèrent sous mon T-shirt, caressant mon ventre du bout des doigts. Il déboutonna me le retira et passa sa langue sur chaque centimètre de peau révélée. Je me cambrais. Il jeta mon T-shirt à travers la pièce et me dévora du regard.

Il embrassa le haut de ma poitrine et entreprit de dégrafer mon soutient-gorge. Il prit mon sein droit dans sa bouche et il fit rouler mon téton gauche entre ses doigts. Je gémis et enroulais mes jambes autour de sa taille. Je passais ma main dans ses cheveux et ramenais son visage au mien. Je donnais un coup de hanche et le fis basculer sous moi me retrouvant en position dominante.

Je souris lentement et me ramenais ses mains près de sa tête. Je commençais à caresser son torse, laissant libre court à mes mains. Il soupira de contentement. Je remplaçais peu à peu mes caresses par des baisers. Je donnais un léger coup de dent sur la peu de son torse avant d'y passer ma langue. Le goût de sa peu était délicieux. Je remontais jusqu'à sa bouche et l'embrassais encore une fois.

Il se redressa et me plaqua contre son torse. Sans rompre le baiser, il me retira mon jean et il fit de même avec son short. Assise sur lui, j'enroulais mes hanches autour des siennes. Nos sous vêtements étaient les seuls remparts qu'il nous restais. Il posa ses mains sur mes fesses et plaqua son sexe contre le mien. J'étouffais un gémissement en le sentant contre moi et commençais une léger va et viens.

Il enfouit son visage dans mon cou, le souffle saccadé. Il intensifia mon mouvement et je rejetais ma tête en arrière, gémissant fortement. La plaisir monta en nous et nous en voulions rapidement plus. Le bruit d'un tissu se déchirant raisonna dans la chambre et les bouts de ma culotte tombèrent au sol.

Je lui retirais son boxer avec le même empressement et retins un gémissement en sentant sa peau contre la mienne. Je levais légèrement les hanches et le fis entrer en moi. On gémis en même temps. Je commençais des mouvement de bas en haut. Il enfuit son visage dans mon cou en grondant et il accompagna mes mouvements. Seuls nos gémissements et le doux grincement du lit troublaient le silence autour de nous. Ces sensations étaient magnifiques.

On accéléra le rythme. Il releva la tête et me regarda droit dans les yeux. Je l'embrassais, gémissant contre sa bouche. Il me resserra son étreinte sur moi. Le plaisir s'intensifiait à chaque mouvement. Je ne retenais plus mes cris. On se regardait dans les yeux quand on atteint l'orgasme. Nos corps tendus à 'extrême pendant que l'on criait le prénom de l'autre. Après l'extase, je m'affaissais contre lui et repris doucement mon souffle**  
><strong>

****-Je t'aime.**** Soufflais-je.

Il passa sa main dans mes cheveux, dégageant ma nuque. Il dépose une série de baisers jusqu'à mon oreille.

****-Je t'aime ma Nala******. **me susurra-t-il.


	24. Chapter 24: Fin de vie de jeune fille

Je me réveillais en sentant les rayons du soleil sur mon visage. Je sentis la main de Jake remonter le long de mon dos et il embrassa mon épaule. Je souris et me retournais. Je plongeais mon regard dans le sien et n'y vis que de l'amour.

****-Bonjour******, **chuchota-t-il.

****-Bonjour.  
><strong>**

****-Bien dormis ?  
><strong>**

****-Merveilleusement bien.****

Je relevais la tête et l'embrassais lentement. Ma gorge était étrangement sèche. Un léger voile rouge passa devant mes yeux. J'arrêtais le baiser et me redressais.

****-Il faut que j'aille chasser******, **dis-je doucement.

II se redressa et fixa mes yeux devenu rouge. Il prit mon visage entre ses mains et embrassa mes paupières.

****-Je viens avec toi.****

Je me relevais et allait dans le dressing. Je pris la première tenue qui me passais sous la main. Il fit de même et on sortit. Je fermais la porte et tendis les clés à Jacob. Je descendis les escaliers. Je fermais les yeux et laissais ma partie vampire prendre le contrôle de mes sens. Je repérais l'odeur d'une biche à vingt kilomètre d'ici. Je me mis a courir dans sa direction. A la dernière minute je montais sur une branche. J'étais juste au dessus d'elle. Elle regarda autour d'elle avant de recommencer à brouter. Je lui sautais dessus.  
>Elle se débattit. Je la maintenais fermement au sol. J'enfonçais mes dents dans sa gorge. Je bus quatre grande gorgée. Je relevais la tête. Je léchais la plaie. Le sang arrêta de couler et la biche était toujours vivante. Elle se releva en vacillant et détala à toute vitesse. Je restais assise et relevais la tête vers Jacob, adossé à une arbre.<p>

****-Comment se fait-il que tu l'ai laissé partir ?  
>-Je n'ai besoin que d'une petite quantité , mais je dois me nourrir régulièrement sinon je fais une crise et la je dois en boire beaucoup plus.<strong>**

Il s'approcha de moi et et déposa un baiser sur mes lèvres. C'était sa façon de me dire que mon « régime » n'avait aucune importance. Je souris et me relevais. On prit la direction de la villa des Cullen. On monta les escaliers et on entra. Je vis Lyra assise sur le grand tapis du salon. Emmett face à elle, s'amusait à lui faire des grimaces. Je souris avant de m'asseoir avec eux. Je mis Lyra sur mes genoux et lui embrassais le front.

****-Bonjour ma chérie.****

Elle me sourit.

****-Nala !**** cria Alice

****-Oui ?  
><strong>**

****-La cérémonie est demain !****

****-Qu..Quoi ? Mais...  
><strong>**

****- Ne t'inquiètes pas, j'ai tout organisé ! Tu auras juste à dire oui devant l'autel.  
><strong>**

****-Et...mais...mes parents ?  
><strong>**

****-Tout le monde est prévenu !****

Je ne savais plus quoi dire. Elle arriva dans le salon suivit de Bella, Leah, Emily, Rachel, Mickaela, Shay, ma Mère et Kimie.

****-Dis bye bye à Jacob ! Maintenant c'est ton enterrement de vie de jeune fille !****

Alec, Edward, Emmett, Jasper et Carlisle l'attendaient dehors avec la meute. Il se tourna vers moi et m'embrassa.

****-A demain devant l'autel.  
><strong>**

****-A demain  
><strong>**

****-Allez ! Tu l'as eu toute le nuit maintenant elle est à nous ! ******s'exclama Rachel**

Il rit et embrassa la joue de Lyra. Il sortit. Alice referma la porte derrière lui et claqua des mains en sautillant.

****-Manucure ! Soin du visage ! Soin du corps !****

Elle attrapa une télécommande et lança la chaîne hifi. « Obsession » de Sky Ferreira raisonna dans la maison...

Plus tard dans la soirée, les enfants c'étaient endormis. La conversation dériva sur nos hommes.

****-Alors comment est Jacob ?**** demanda Rosalie, un sourire emplit de sous-entendus aux lèvres.

Sur le moment je fus gênée.

****-Oh aller ! On est entre nous !****** dit Rachel.**

****-Je te signal que c'est ton frère******, **répliquais-je

****-Roh, et alors ?******  
><strong>

****-Et bien il est doux, passionné et il très...déterminé quand il veut quelque chose...******  
><strong>

****-Ton homme idéal quoi !******  
><strong>

****-En parlant d'homme idéal on as une surprise pour toi !**** dit Alice

« You Can Leave Your Heart On » de Joe Cocker résonna dans le salon. Un homme déguisé en pompier entra alors. Oh mon dieu, elles avaient fait venir un strip-teaser

****-C'est ici qu'il y as le feu ?******  
><strong>

****-Wahou !****** crièrent les filles.**

Il me fit asseoir sur une chaise. Il commença sensuellement à danser devant moi tout en enlevant son casque et sa veste. Il défit ensuite lentement sa chemise. Il prit mes mains et les porta à son torse. Il les fit descendre sur la ceinture de son pantalon.

****-Enlève la ! Enlève la !****

C'est ce que je fis. Il se retrouva en boxer. Il s'assit sur mes genoux face à moi. Il se pencha et déposa un léger baiser sous mon oreille. Ce fut la fin de son show. Il se releva et me fit un baise main. Je vis Leah le regarder fixement. Elle me remarqua et hocha légèrement la tête. Je me levais et la serrais dans mes bras. Elle avait enfin trouvée son âme sœur. Il lui fit un magnifique sourire et se rhabilla. Soudain Emily cria. Je me tournais. Elle était pliée en deux et se tenait le ventre. Je courus vers elle.

****-Le...le...bébé...arrive...  
><strong>**

****-Bon Emily tu respires à fond !****** dit Rosalie, ******Alice sors la voiture !****

Ma mère et Esmée gardaient les petits. Je montais à côté d'Emily.

**-Ç******a va aller, respire à fond ma belle.****

Alice enfreint toutes les limites de vitesses et on arriva rapidement à l'hôpital. Une infirmière arriva avec une chaise roulante. Elle la fit s'asseoir Emily et elles partirent. Rachel avait appelé Sam. Il arriva en trombe et partit dans la chambre On entendit Emily hurler.

****-Sam Uley tu ne me toucheras plus jamais de ta vie ! Je te déteste !****

Il revint dans la salle d'attente, abattut.

****-Ne t'inquiètes pas elle ne le pense pas vraiment ! Tu verras, une fois le bébé arrivé elle redeviendra comme avant !**** dit Rachel moqueuse.

Six longues heures plus tard, Ian Uley était né. Nous étions toutes en admirations devant ce petit trésor. Sam regardait son fils avec fierté.

****-Bon Nala, tu dois aller dormir ! N'oublies pas que tu te marrie demain !**** Dit Alice.

J'embrassais Emily et son fils.

****-Je suis désolé de ne pas être présente demain ****dit-elle.

****-Non, c'est normal vous devez vous reposez tous les deux.****

Je me tournais vers Sam.

****-Félicitations Papa !**** dis-je

Il sourit et embrassa ma joue. Je saluais tout le monde et on rentra. Je pris Lyra et montais dans la chambre. Je me changeais et m'allongeais. Je pris Lyra contre moi. Je m'endormis rapidement.


	25. Chapter 25: Le plus beau jour de ma vie

Je fus réveiller par Alice qui sauta sur mon lit.

****-Nala lève toi immédiatement !******Cria-t-elle.**

J'ouvris les yeux en grognant. Elle me tira du lit et me poussa dans la salle de bain.

-**Prends ta douche ! Et enfile ce peignoir !**

Mal réveillé je fis tout ce qu'elle me dit. Une fois douchée elle m'amena dans sa chambre qui avait été transformé en véritable salon de beauté. Elle me fit asseoir sur un fauteuil face à une coiffeuse.

****-Rose tu t'occupes des ses cheveux ! Esmée de sa manucure ! Et moi de son visage !****

****-Ou est Lyra ?**** demandais-je**  
><strong>

****-Avec ta mère******, **répondit Esmée

Au fur et à mesure que le temps passais, je ressentis un mauvais pré-sentiment et je devenais de plus en plus anxieuse.

****-Calme toi Nala !**** Me gronda Alice.

****-Désolé...mais...je...j'ai un mauvais pré-sentiment...  
><strong>**

****-C'est le stresse du mariage******, **dit gentiment Esmée.**  
><strong>

****-Hum...****

Alice me fit me lever. Elle me donna ma robe que je n'avais jamais vue avant. Elle épousait totalement les formes de mon corps. Le bustier était rehaussé de perles. Elle se resserrait au niveau de ma taille avant de s'évaser. Elle me donna mes escarpins blancs. Rosalie termina ma coiffure. Mes cheveux étaient relevés en chignon ou étaient piqués des fleurs blanches. Deux anglaises encadraient mon visage. Alice accrocha mon voile Ma mère arriva avec Kimie et Lyra qui était dans sa poussette.

****-Tu es magnifique chérie !****

****-Toi aussi Maman.****

Alice me tourna autour.

****-Il manque quelque chose ! Maria pouvez vous me donnez la parure ?****

****-La voilà !****

Elle tendit une boite à Alice.

****-Toutes les femmes de notre famille on porté cette parure à leur mariage c'est ton tour à présent.****

Ma mère avait les larmes aux yeux. Cette parure était sertie de saphire.

****-Merci Maman******, **dis-je la gorge nouée.

Elle embrassa mon front. Alice me fit enfilé la jarretière.

****-Et voilà il manque juste la touche finale !****

Elle appliqua une lotion pailleté sur ma peau.

****-Wahou ! Je peut en avoir moi aussi ? ****demanda Kimie

Alice sourie et lui en mit. Pendant ce temps je m'assis devant Lyra. Elle sourit et me tendit sa main vers moi. Elle avait un bandeau blanc sur la tête.

****-Bonjour mon ange.****

Elle serra ma main Rosalie, Alice et Esmée étaient partit se changer.

****-Bon la limousine devrait arriver !**** dit joyeusement Alice en revenant.

****-Limousine ?****

Elle fit un sourire énigmatique. On sortit dehors. Une magnifique limousine blanche était garée devant la villa. Le chauffeur vint nous ouvrir la porte.

****-Surprise !****

Ma grand-mère, oncle, sa femme et sa fille étaient là. Je serrais ma grand-mère dans mes bras.

****-Tu es magnifique ma petite fille.****

Je souris et embrassais le reste de ma famille. Je leur présentais Lyra. Elle posa sa petite main sur la joue de ma grand-mère. Je souris et regardais dehors en me tordant les mains.

****-T'inquiète pas cousine, tout va bien se passer !****

On prit le chemin de la plage de la Push. Je descendis de la limousine.  
>Mon père était là, impeccable dans son costume trois pièces Il s'approche et m'embrassa sur le front.<p>

****-Tu es rayonnante******, **dit-il.

****-Merci, tu es très beau.****

****-Bon vous attendez dix minutes et vous l'amener devant l'autel******, **dit Alice en me donnant mon bouquet.

Ils partirent tous contournant le rocher. Dix minutes plus tard j'entendis la mélodie au piano débuter. Mon père sourit et me tendit son bras. Mes demoiselles d'honneurs et les garçons d'honneurs se placèrent devant nous. On avança sur le rythme de la musique. On contourna le rocher. C'était fantasique Des chaises blanches formaient l'allée qui menait à l'autel. Un tapis blanc se trouvait devant nous. Alice était une vrai professionnelle. Quand on arriva sur le tapis Kimie se plaça devant nous et lança des pétales sur le chemin.  
>Leah et Rachel se placèrent se tenaient à droite du pasteur, Seth et Paul sa placèrent à gauche. Je levais les yeux sur Jacob et je n'eus d'yeux que pour lui. Il était magnifique dans son costume blanc. Il me regardais avec amour et fierté. Mon père posa ma main sur celle de se tourna vers le pasteur, en l'occurrence le père d'Angela qui était assise près de Bella. Après le discours habituel vint la question que j'attendais tant.<p>

****-Nala Keïla Kaworie acceptes-tu de prendre cet homme pour époux ?****

Je le regardais et souris.**  
><strong>

****-Oui, je le veux.  
><strong>**

**** -Acceptes-tu de le chérir et de l'aimer toute ta vie ?  
><strong>**

****-Oui.******  
><strong>

****-Dans la joie comme dans la peine ?  
><strong>**

****-Oui.  
><strong>**

****-Dans la santé comme dans la maladie ?  
><strong>**

****-Oui.****

Il se tourna vers Jacob.**  
><strong>

****-Jacob Ephraïm Black acceptes-tu de prendre cette femme pour épouse ?  
><strong>**

****-Oui, je le veux.  
><strong>**

****-Acceptes-tu de la chérir et de l'aimer toute ta vie ?  
><strong>**

****-Oui.  
><strong>**

****-Dans la joie comme dans la peine ?  
><strong>**

****-Oui.  
><strong>**

****-Dans la santé comme dans la maladie ?  
><strong>**

****-Oui.******  
><strong>

Nous échangeâmes nos alliances.**  
><strong>

****-Par les pouvoirs qui me sont conféré je vous déclare à présent mari et femme.******  
><strong>

****-Vous pouvez embrasser la mariée.******  
><strong>

****-C'est pas trop tôt ! ****s'exclama l'homme qui était à présent mon mari.

Il déposa ses lèvre sur les miennes et me donne le baiser le plus passionné de ma vie. Je passais mes bras autour de son cou. Nos proches applaudissaient. Alice nous demanda de la suivre. Elle avait installé la réception de mariage dans un endroit ou nous serions tranquille.

****-Les mariés en bout de table face aux invités!****

Jake tira ma chaise. Je m'assis et il resta debout derrière moi. Tous vinrent nous féliciter. Ensuite on coupa le gâteau, ou plutôt l'immense pièce monté qu'avait commandé Alice.  
>Les flash nous mitraillaient. « I Want To Know What Love Is » retentit. Jacob prit ma main et m'amena sur la piste de danse. Je passais mes bras autour de son cou et il enlaça ma taille, me collant à lui.<p>

****-Alors qu'est ce que sa fait d'être Madame Black ?**** Me chuchota-t-il à l'oreille.

****-C'est merveilleux.******  
><strong>

**Il m'embrassa tendrement.  
><strong>

****-Je t'aime**** soufflais-je**  
><strong>

****-Je t'aime plus que ma vie.******  
><strong>

Et puis des idiots interrompirent ce merveilleux instant.**  
><strong>

****-La jarretière ! La jarretière ! ****cria la meute

Jacob grogna. Rosalie me pris par le bras et me détacha de mon mari. Elle me fit asseoir sur l'estrade. Alice remonta ma robe sur ma jambe. Il y eut des sifflements.  
>Les hommes donnaient de l'argent pour faire monter la jarretière et les femmes pour la faire baisser. Finalement la jarretière se retrouva sur le haut de ma cuisse. Jake me l'enleva avec les dents. La meute rigolait. Mon époux me regarda et la lança au visage Paul qui je crois rougit un bref instant. Ce fut ensuite le lancer de bouquet. Les filles se regroupèrent derrière moi. Je regardais Edward. Je lui fis un clin d'œil et lançais le bouquet qui atterrit droit dans les mains de Bella.<p>

****-Tu es la prochaine !**** cria Alice**, ******il faut chercher ta robe !****

Edward me remercia du regard. Bella le regardais gênée puis me foudroya littéralement du regard. Je lui fis un sourire innocent et ris en la voyant se faire entraîner par Alice. Mon père s'approcha de moi.

****-Tu danses avec ton vieux père.****

****-Avec plaisir vieux Papa******, **dis-je moqueuse

Il fit la grimace. Je dansais ensuite avec Kimie. Je finis par enlever mes chaussures. Jacob vint me chercher.

****-Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?****

****-Viens.****

On s'éloigna de la réception. Le soleil était entrain de se coucher. Edward, Alice, Carlisle et Sam étaient là.

****-Mais qu'est ce qu'il se passe à la fin ?****

Jacob pris mon visage entre ses mains.

****-Lyra et ta cousine ont disparut...****

J'hurlais en tombant à genoux.


	26. Chapter 26: Ils arrivent

Jacob me rattrapa et me serra contre lui.

****-Mon bébé...Mon bébé...****

****-On va la retrouver je te le promets.  
><strong>**

****-C'est forcement les Volturi******, **déclara Edward**  
><strong>

****-Je n'ai rien vu, mes visions sont confuses.  
><strong>**

****-On va patrouiller, on va les retrouver, ****dit Sam

Je me redressais et me calmais. Les mains tremblante je passais mes mains sur mes cheveux.

****-Alice mon maquillage n'a pas coulé ?****

****-Oui mais...  
><strong>**

****-Viens je vais dire au revoir à ma famille. ****Dis-je en lui prenant la main.

On retourna à la réception. Je regardais ma famille et vis ma cousine sortir du sous-bois. Elle avança vers moi le regard vide.

****-Leïla !**** m'exclamais-je

****-Ta fille est à nous désormais, rejoint nous ou meurt. ****Dit elle sans émotions

Je me figeais. Elle cligna des yeux et secoua la tête.

****-Nala ? Tout va bien ?******  
><strong>

Je lui fis un faux sourire.**  
><strong>

****-Oui oui tout va bien mais je vais devoir vous quitter. Je dois aller en Lune de miel. ****Mentis-je.

J'embrassais tout le monde et partis à la villa. Je me changeais rapidement. Je sautais par la fenêtre et courut droit devant moi suivant mon instinct. J'avais parcouru mile km quand je perçus l'odeur de Lyra et celle d'un vampire. J'accélérais, un grondement s'échappant de mes lèvres. Je vis Démétri courir dans ma direction avec Lyra dans ses bras. Je m'arrêtais net. Il la posa dans mes bras.

****-Retourne chez les Cullen ! ****m'ordonna-t-il

Il regarda derrière lui. Il devait être suivit.

****-Pourquoi fais-tu ça ?**** Ne pus-je m'empêcher de demander.

Il prit mon visage et m'embrassa.**  
><strong>

****-Parce que je t'aime, maintenant part !****

Je fis ce qu'il dit et partis en serrant ma fille contre moi. Je regardais dans sa direction .  
>Il me regardais, un air désespéré sur le visage, puis il se retourna pour faire face à ses poursuivants. Jacob arrivait vers nous à toutes allure. Il grogna en sentant l'odeur de Démétri sur moi. Je montais sur son dos. J'inspectais mon bébé. Elle n'avait rien et était profondément endormie. On arriva à la villa. Jake se retransforma et embrassa le front de Lyra. Il nous serra dans ses bras.<p>

****-Ne me refais plus jamais ça******, **murmura-t-il.**  
><strong>

****-Ils arrivent******, **prévint Alice.**  
><strong>

****-Ils seront tous la, au complet******, **poursuivit Edward.**  
><strong>

****-Dans combien de temps Alice ?******  
><strong>

****-Dans deux jours******  
><strong>

Je relevais la tête.**  
><strong>

****-Alice...as-tu vu Démétri ?******  
><strong>

****-Pourquoi parles-tu de lui !**** s'exclama Rose**  
><strong>

****-C'est...c'est lui qui ma ramener Lyra.******  
><strong>

Il y eut un silence.**  
><strong>

****-Oui je l'ai vu. Il est mort Nala.****

J' hochais la tête, une larme coula sur ma joue. Jake embrassa mes cheveux.

****-C'est Jane qui l'a tué.****

Alec baissa la tête en fermant les yeux. Ana le regarda puis me regarda.

****-Alec, si tu ne veux pas te battre contre eux tu en as le droit.**** Dis-je.**  
><strong>

Il releva la tête.

****-Mais j'ai une chose à te demander en échange.****

****-Tous ce que tu veux.  
><strong>**

****-Tu va partir avec Lyra et ma famille. Vous allez quittez Forks et partir le plus loin possible ********d'accord ?****

****-Très bien.****

Je me retournais vers Rose.

****-Prépare un sac pour Lyra s'il te plaît.****

Elle monta à l'étage.

****-Bella tu pars aussi,**** dit Edward.

****-Non je reste avec vous !  
><strong>**

****-Bella,**** intervint Sam**, ******Emily et les autres quittent aussi la ville, tu devrais aller avec elle.  
><strong>**

****-Non , je...******  
><strong>

****-Bella tu pars !**** dis-je sans lui laissé le temps de protester**  
><strong>

****-Mais...  
><strong>**

****-Pense un peu à Edward ! Il ne pourra pas se battre en te sachant en danger !****

Elle ne dis plus rien

****-On y va******. **dis-je

Edward nous amena chez mes parents.

****-Je suis désolé d'avoir été dur avec elle mais c'est pour sa sécurité******, **dis-je a Edward

****-Tu as eu raison Nala ne t'inquiète pas.****

On entra dans la maison.

****-Maman ! ****Appelais-je.

****-Nala ?  
><strong>**

****-Maman prépare vos valises !  
><strong>**

****-Quoi mais qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?  
><strong>**

****-Vous devez quitter la ville.****

Je lui expliquais la situation. Elle monta à l'étage. Lyra se réveilla. Elle tendit les bras à Edward. Il fut surpris mais la pris dans ses bras. Je montais et prit Kimie, qui était endormit, dans mes bras. Je redescendis et la mis dans la voiture. Je pris ensuite le siège auto de Lyra et l'installais dans la voiture. Mon père mit les valises dans le coffre. Je repris Lyra et l'embrassais. Jake l'embrassa sur le front et les joues. Il sortit un collier de sa poche et lui mit autour de cou. C'était une fleur en nacre. Je la posais dans le siège et lui mis sa ceinture.J'embrassais mes parents. Ma mère monta à l'arrière avec les petites. Alec embrassa Tatiana et monta au volant de la voiture. Mon père monta dans la voiture. La voiture démarra en trombe. Je fermais la maison et on retourna à la villa.  
>Je remontais dans la chambre ou je dormais. J'ouvris le tiroir et pris la bague qui m'avait unie Démétri. J'allais aux falaises. Je regardais un dernière fois la bague et la posais sur mes lèvres.<p>

****-Merci Démétri...****murmurais-je

Je jetais la bague à la mer. Je m'assis et regardais les vagues s'écraser contre les rochers.  
>Je sentis deux bras m'enlacer. Il me murmura des mots de réconfort à l'oreille. Je fermais les yeux et m'endormis contre lui, sachant que c'était notre dernière nuit de répis.<p> 


	27. Chapter 27: Bataille finale

Le lendemain je me réveillais contre mon mari. Il m'embrassa avant de se lever. Il se transforma et je montais sur son dos. Il me ramena à la maison. Je m'assis sur le canapé et pris le téléphone. J'appelais le portable que j'avais donné à ma mère.

**_**-Allô.**_**

****-C'est moi, vous allez bien ?  
><strong>**

**_**-Oui très bien. Elle dort.**_******  
><strong>**

****-D'accord.  
><strong>**

**_**-On est bientôt arriver.**_******  
><strong>**

****-Faites attention.****

**_**-Toi aussi ma chérie.**_**

****-Je vous aime.****

Je raccrochais. Jacob s'assit à côté de moi et me prit dans ses bras. Il caressa doucement mes cheveux. Je relevais la tête et l'embrassais. Je lui caressais la joue.

**-J'ai peur**, dis-je.

**-Tout comme moi.**

**-Je ne veux pas te perdre.**

Il appuya son front contre le mien et ferma les yeux. Je serrais ses mains. m'embrassa encore une fois. Soudain je sentis une odeur de vampire. Je me relevais.

**-Ils sont là Jacob.**

On quitta nos alliances avant de les poser sur la table. On sortit de la maison. Un vampire me sauta dessus. Je tombais sur le dos. Il tenta de me mordre mais je le fis basculer. On roula au sol. Je lançais mes jambes et le fis voler au dessus de moi. Il brisa un arbre avant de se remettre debout. Je me levais et m'élançais sur lui. Je lui arrachais brusquement le bras. Il rua et me donna un coup dans les côtes. Je lui arrachais la tête et mis le feu au reste de son corps. Jacob finit de démembrer l'autre sangsue. On se lança un regard avant de courir en direction de la villa des Cullen. La bataille avait déjà commencé. Aro, Caïus et Marcus se trouvais sur le toit, derrière Jane et Félix Je me préparais a sauter sur le toit .

**-Pas si vite !**

Je me retournais et tombais nez à nez avec Amélia.

**-Toi !**grognais-je

**-Et oui, Amélia la compagne de Jacob !**

Elle portait le collier des Volturi autour du cou.

**-Traîtresse !  
><strong>

**-Je ferais tout pour récupérer Jake ! Il est à moi !  
><strong>

**-Jamais tant que je serais en vivante!**

J'entendis un rire. Je me tournais vers Aro qui me fixait un sourire malveillant sur les lèvres.

**-C'est moi qui est ramener ton larbin à Aro ! J'aurais due l'étrangler !**

Je me tournais rageuse et lui sautais dessus en me transformant. Elle fit de même. On roula au sol. Je lui mordis la nuque et secouais mais ma prise n'était pas bonne. Elle se dégagea.  
>Sa mâchoire claqua à quelque centimètres de mon museau. Je reculais. Elle enfonça ses crocs dans ma cuisse. Je lui assénais un puissant coup de patte dans la gorge. On était à présent au bord des falaises. Je la poussais contre un arbre. Elle secoua la tête en grogna et pris son élan et me sauta dessus. Elle nous poussa dans le vide. Sa tête cogna contre un rocher. On entra violemment dans l'eau. Je me transformais et remontais à la surface. Je regardais autour de moi, rien. Quelque chose m'agrippa la jambe. Je gémis de douleur avant d'être attirer de nouveau sous l'eau. Je me débattis. J'attrapais sa tête et lui tordis la nuque dans un craquement sinistre. Son corps sombra au fond de l'eau. Je remontais à la surface et nageait jusqu'à la falaise. Je l'escaladais et me retransformais. Je tuais deux vampires. Le combat faisait rage. Soudain les Cullen et la meute se tordirent tous de douleur. C'était Jane. Moi je n'avais rien. Je me concentrais et étendis ma protection sur eux. Ils se relevèrent et la bataille continua. Par contre, c'est moi qui subissais les attaques. Je me recroquevillais au sol. Jane descendit du toit et s'approcha de moi. Embry se place entre elle et moi. Un combat commença entre eux deux. Jane était très rapide. Je m'efforçais de maintenir la protection en place. Un homme dont le visage était dissimuler sous une capuche apparut soudainement derrière Embry. Il immobilisa Embry.<p>

**-Non !**criais-je

Jane s'approcha d'Embry. Elle plongea son bras dans sa poitrine. Embry hurla et se tut soudainement.

**-Embry ! **hurlais-je

Le feu envahit le champ de bataille formant une prison. Je me relevais. Je sautais sur Jane. Je la plaquais au sol. Je lui arrachais le bras.

**- Ça c'est pour Démétri !**

Je lui arrachais les jambes.

**-Ça c'est pour Mikaela !**

Elle hurla de douleur.

**-Ça c'est pour Shay !**

Je lui arrachais la tête.

**-Et ça c'est pour Embry !**

Ses restes prirent feu. Je montais sur le toit. Je dirigeais le feu sur Marcus et Caïus qui essayaient de s'échapper Avant que je ne puisse l'atteindre, l'homme à la capuche réapparut derrière Aro et disparut avec lui. J'hurlais de rage. Je regardais en bas. Tous les ennemis étaient morts. Le feu disparut. La meute était autour d'Embry. Leah se retransforma. Je les rejoignsi et tombais à genoux près de son corps. Je la regardais et me mis à pleurer. Toute deux, nous entonnâmes un chant quileute tandis que les garçons hurlaient leurs peine, leur rage et leur tristesse.


	28. Epilogue

Quatre ans étaient passés  
>Quatre ans qu'Embry nous avait quitté.<br>Mikaela avait été dévasté.  
>La meute avait subi une grande perte.<br>La perte d'un frère.  
>Son enterrement avait été fait selon les rites quileute.<br>Mikaela avait fait une grave dépression.  
>Avec les filles on la aidé a passé cette épreuve pour elle et son fils.<p>

Tatiana et Alec étaient repartit en Italie .  
>A présent c'est eux qui veillait à ce que les lois sois respectés.<br>Des vampires nomades se sont joins à eux pour accomplir ce devoir.

Bella et Edward c'étaient mariés.  
>Après leur lune de miel, Bella est tombé enceinte.<br>Après un accouchement très compliqué.  
>Elle devenue vampire.<br>Ils élèvent à présent leur fille Renesmée, âgée de quatre ans, une demi-vampire.

Aujourd'hui nous sommes tous réunis pour fêter les quatre ans de Lyra.  
>L'amitié entre elle et Shay s'intensifie de jour en jour.<br>Ian, le fils d'Emily et Sam, Tyler de fils de Rachel et Paul ainsi que Joey le fils de Leah et Stefan complète ce charmant tableau.  
>Ces quatre garçons formeront la nouvelle meute.<p>

Les pouvoirs de Lyra ne se sont plus manifestés depuis ses un an.  
>Elle est simplement humaine.<br>Elle vit sa vie de petite fille au côté de toute sa famille, vampires et loups réunis.

Je la regarde venir vers moi me montrant ces cadeaux.  
>Je la prend dans mes bras.<p>

****-Ta vus Maman ? C'est jolie hein ?  
>-Oui mon ange.<strong>**

Jacob m'enlaça.

********-A quoi tu penses mon amour ?  
>-Embry, nous, notre avenir.<strong>**

Je levais les yeux vers le ciel.

****-Mon pote******, dit doucement Jake , ******j'espère que tu est fier de ta famille .  
>-Je suis sur qu'il l'est<strong>****dit Mikaela les yeux un peu embrumés.**

Je souris et embrassais mon mari sous le rire insouciant des enfants malgré l'ombre qui plane encore sur nous silencieuse et dangereuse.


	29. Notes de l'auteur

Merci à tous ceux et celles qui ont suivis ma fiction !

Il y aura une suite, racontant les péripéties de Lyra Black, la fille de Jacob et Nala.

Je vous attends donc à ma prochaine fiction sur Twilight, _**Kwop Kilawtley !**_


End file.
